Virus Of The Shadow
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: When Tai and Matt are asked to join an elite team of Digidestined they don't expect the danger to threaten their friends. In the Digital world, paths don't just cross, they collide. Oc's accepted. Post 02.
1. Prolouge : DIRT

And welcome to the latest in my series. To the new readers, this is a sequal to "Ride The Lightning" and "Trial and Error" , which are two in a colab series with Etiger1995 and Dowski. You can choose to read from the start of the series to this point, or you can read from this story onwards. I will be writing it so you don't need to read anything else. You'd have a better understanding if you did read the others first.

The series order is :

Trial and error - Novelistofthesky

Child of life - Dowski

Return of Darkness - Etiger1995

Ride The Lightning - Novelistofthesky

The Next Generation - Etiger1995 (Takes place 25 years after "Ride The Lightning"

This story comes after "Ride The Lightning" and before "The Next Generation". There are also several one shots on my profile, giving some background to "The Next Generation".

However you can read this as a standalone story. To all the new readers, there are a few Oc slots open. I can't wait to hear from you. Oc form at bottom.

* * *

><p>To the returning readers. Here it is, the sequal. Some Oc's will be reappearing from previous stories but not in many major roles. This is the third in the triology, I hope you enjoy the ride :P.<p>

Thankyou for sticking with me for this. This story wouldn't even be started if interest in "Trial and Error" hadn't been shown. By god I love writing :P

I can't wait to hear from you in the reviews.

* * *

><p>Time always moves forward. You can choose to move it with it, or be left behind, sitting in the past. Time honestly waited for no one. Some people preferred to pause time and remain where they were. It was just an illusion for those who wished to put off a decision. One such as Taichi Kamiya.<p>

He lay sprawled out on his bed, resting his arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling of his room and sighed heavily, shutting his eyes. A heavy decision weighed on his mind. It had for a while now. Turning his head, he glanced at the soccer ball that lay in the corner of his room. It had been a while since he had had the freedom to go and play soccer. His body urged him too. Looking to his desk, it was no longer a cluttered organised mess. Now it was a dedicated study area, with several, large brown leather bound volumes sat open. Light filtered into his room steadily. Each book was about politics. Recent events had forced him to reconsider his plan in life. Train everyday, play soccer for a living, join a big team and live the high life. He clenched his eyes shut. After events several months ago, Digimon were becoming more and more into the public view. More and more Digidestined were emerging everyday. The authorities had noticed and acted, but Taichi had intervened and a deal had been struck. He realised, he could do so much more good than playing soccer. He could fight, not just physically, but with the people in power to protect others. He rose from his bed, a determined fire rising up inside his chest and he made his way to the table and sat down. He looked over the books, each one more detailed than the last on politics of the last thirty years. If he honestly wished to do this, he'd need to get into a good university next year. Sighing heavily once more, he forced his mind to cope with the complex laws and dealings of the world. His eyes landed on his Digivice that sat near the books. It hadn't been used since the recent Armageddonmon incident and the "event" before that. Both events had damaged parts of their district. Repairs were nearly done as they had started almost days later.

"Tai! Someone at the door for you!" He heard his mother call out. Grateful for the break, Tai left and jogged to the door. He opened the door quickly to the sight of a familiar blonde standing on the other side.

"Matt, hey, what are you doing here?" Tai looked over his DNA Digivolving partner. Long, plain black jeans, plain black shirt and a dark brown leather jacket. A silver ring adorned on his fingers, a gift from Sora.

"Haven't you checked your D-terminal lately?" Matt asked quickly. Tai turned and stared at the small silver machine that sat on the table inside the door.

"Well...No. It kind of got...damaged." Tai said simply, remembering the incident. Matt frowned.

"How?" Matt crossed his arms, his jacket rising with his arms, revealing the Digivice on his belt.

"Agumon and I had a bet about who could hit a target first and his attack missed sort of...fried my D-terminal." Tai rubbed the back of his head as he laughed slightly. Matt simply groaned.

"Look, Gennai's been in touch but only to the two of us. He wants to speak to us at the old Guardian headquarters. Come on, get ready or I'll set Garurumon on you, we need to go!" Tai simply stood there, his hand still on the door.

"Any idea why he wants to talk to us?" Tai knew straight away it could only be serious if Gennai had wanted to speak to them.

"No idea, now come on!" Matt pushed Tai back into the apartment and pushed Tai into his room. A chill raced up Tai's skin, studying can wait, another adventure was surely on the horizon for him.

* * *

><p>Painfully harsh biting cold winds ravaged anything they touched. Snow fell in sheets masking everything in white. Everything was hidden away and disguised in a blanket. Dangerously grey clouds hung casually above. Mountains of ice rose up , as if daggers were rising up to strike the sky. Hard concrete layers of snow fell rapidly trapping anyone who didn't move quick enough. Almost hidden against the back drop of the white storm, a large figure blitzed through the elements. A large, muscular white wolf, strong fur as tough as steel and as soft as wool, with blood red tribal markings, travelling at lightning speed with no problem. Strikemon, an almost legendary Digimon. His partner sat on top of him, clinging to him expertly, adjusting himself with every turning and jump with almost professional ability. He dressed simply in black combat gear, a heavy fur coat covering most of his body. A large pair of silver rimmed goggles adorned his face. William Murphy, one of the oldest Guardians and one of the originals. He protected other Digidestined and went where he was needed.<p>

Barely audible over the storm, a small whine escaped from his coat. He pulled the large high-tech device from his coat and stared at the screen. Strikemon growled curiously. Another signal was quickly approaching. Will leaned down to Strikemon's ear and shouted.

"We got incoming." Strikemon tensed and pushed himself forward harder than before.

"Coming up on our right." Strikemon's jaw glowed a furious red, as he prepared his attack. Something on the horizon was approaching, jet black. It was moving at a thunderous speed. It vanished from sight. Will scanned the area nearby, noticing nothing at all. The jet black mass crashed through a mountain of ice right next to them that Will and Strikemon hadn't noticed in the storm. Strikemon leapt sideways as Will leapt from the white wolf before landing softly in the snow. Strikemon fired off a burning red orb that sizzled through the air.

"Red shot!". It ignited part of the black mass before a voice called out.

"Cease fire! It's me!" Both Strikemon and Will said nothing, as the jet black figure approached slowly. A smaller figure clambered off it's back and landed in the snow. A Black Wargreymon. Strikemon tensed for a second before realising it was his old ally and favourite rival. A boy a little younger than Will approached him, wearing similar but darker clothing. He was a little shorter but his tanned skin stood out against the snow, unlike Will's stone pale skin. Trace Hinata. Son of one of the original Digidestined and one of the head Messengers, a group of Digidestined dedicated to helping the Sovereigns. He and Will had been allies for nearly a year and half now, somehow always becoming involved in the same conflicts in Europe. Trace adjusted the red tinted goggles on his face. Trace pulled down his hood and ran a hand through his dark brown messy hair. He looked around before cocking an eyebrow towards Will.

"Why are you so far north?" Trace asked, folding his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the large white wolf growl as he and Black Wargreymon sized each other up.

"Gennai asked me to check on a village around here, sadly, it's been wiped off the map. So I was going to see if any Sovereign or ruling Digimon was nearby so I could get information. Gennai thinks some rebel force of Digimon are attacking villages here but there's no sign of anything. He thinks it the same group we encountered when we left Florida, the one's that ambushed us." Will moved his neck and winched as he felt something click. Trace said nothing for a short while. They had finished with a conflict in Florida when a group had attacked them and tried to take Will down. Trace narrowed his eyes, he never did hear about how Will managed to survive the attack. Trace felt something in the pit of his gut, something was wrong with Will recently and he didn't like it, but he chose to do nothing. Yet.

"Gennai wants to speak to us." Trace said simply. It was a miracle they could hear each other over the storm. Strikemon and Black Wargreymon began to fight playfully, the massive white wolf tackling the black dragon warrior.

"What? Why?" Will asked in shock. He hated meetings with Gennai, especially as he saw the Digital being on a regular basis as a Guardian. Trace shrugged and held his hands out.

"No idea, but I reckon he's sending us on another mission. Something big." Trace said as his head fell to the floor. Ever since the "Alpha" incident, Will and Trace had been non stop, working for Gennai.

"Think it could be connected to Alpha?" Will and Trace locked eyes, a chill running down their spines. The Alpha incident had resulted in a third of Odaiba being destroyed by an angry Sovereign that had been unsealed after years of imprisonment. Will and Trace had become the first line of defence along with Taichi Kamiya, by complete accident. The two said nothing , their partners crashing into the ice and snow around them. Red flames licking at the sea of soft white. A slow rumbling erupted all around them.

"What the hell is that?" Trace asked, the rumbling increased as the ground began to shake. The group splintered and cracked in hundreds of directions.

"This area is unstable, we need to move!" Will shouted over the sound of ice breaking. Before either one of them could react, the ice under them gave way and they fell. Just their luck.

* * *

><p>His eyes searched for something in the crowded shopping district. He knew exactly what he was looking for. Someone was hiding here. He had been hunting this man for a long time. The messengers wanted this man captured and stopped. He was the reason the Messengers and Guardians were originally defeated. His name was Jack Knight. A dark Digidestined. Only one person had fought him and lived. The man hunting him. He sat carefully on the top level of the shopping district near a window. Digivice in one hand, binoculars in the other. His partner, a mega level biker with massive wings and a taste for shotguns was perched atop of another building. His name, Reaver Streak. A war torn Digidestined. He had been one of the original messengers, an elite Digidestined. He had even trained the new leader of the messengers, a young boy named Trace. His black leather jacket sat on the wooden chair he had chosen, his baggy blue jeans falling with every moment. A cool wind from the air conditioner barely moved his short black spiky hair. Something caught his brown eyes. In the crowd, standing perfectly still. A figure with a white jacket with golden buttons. Plain blue jeans. Reaver looked into the binoculars and spotted the pale skin, light brown hair and the unmistakeable characteristic of a digital being, golden eyes.<p>

"Crap." Reaver said simply. Within seconds, Reaver was racing down the stairs of the building and into the court yard. He quickly navigated the crowd and found his way to his old "friend". The two simply stared at each other. Alex Dowski, the first Digidestined to die in the Digital world and be converted to a Digital being. A curse in his own words. Reaver caught sight of Alex's partner meeting Bleezemon. A pure white Digimon with plain jeans and wings, that resembled a Flamedramon without the armour.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Reaver asked harshly. When they first met, Alex would flinch but he was used to it now.

" Came to speak to you." Alex looked around, the wind shifting his white jacket. "I guess Jack's trail has gone cold." Alex smirked a little. Reaver stared at Alex's jacket. The tell tale sign of a guardian. Alex was different however, asked to guard the core of the Digital world. Something only he would ever understand.

"Funny. Bet you've been sat in the Digital world all day whilst I've been here stalking him around France." Reaver folded his arms. Alex almost took a step back and remembered why he was there.

"Gennai wants to talk to us." Alex said simply. Reaver's face fell. It was always bad news when Gennai spoke to them. Especially him.

"About?" Reaver asked. His voice was always harsh, especially in this mood. Alex shrugged, figuring it was safer to say nothing. Reaver glanced around one final time. There was no sign of Jack. The trail of Jack had literally vanished. Reaver turned and left, people moving away from him in the crowd. He stopped and turned,

"You coming or what?" Reaver rolled his eyes and kept going, not even waiting for Alex to catch up.

* * *

><p>Gennai walked quickly down a dimly lit corridor in his small house. He had moved recently after it had become very damaged during a conflict between the Guardians and "Alpha". The unofficial sixth Sovereign had raised a small army and it had all buy destroyed the location of Gennai's house. He pushed through two large wooden doors and emerged in a large office, a long simple wooden table in the centre of the room. Around it sat the six Digidestined he had asked to attend the meeting. His face was older and his hair greying naturally. He watched as they all stopped talking and their eyes fell on him.<p>

"Thank you for coming. I'm aware you all already familiar with each other." Gennai placed his hands behind the back. The six young adults had met nearly a year and half ago during various incidents. They had all fought in the "Alpha" incident as a result. It had been kept quiet from most other Digidestined that the main general of the army had escaped alive. Will and Trace had been tracking him down, whilst Reaver looked for the main Dark Digidestined. They had won, but the war wasn't over yet.

"You are all considered elite Digidestined, through your actions in Odaiba a few months ago. However, not all Digidestined are skilled enough to deal with high level threats and need help." Gennai paused, knowing someone would say something.

"Isn't that what you created the Messengers and Guardians for?" Matt asked quickly, as he turned looked across at the other four. Alex and Will were Guardians and Trace and Reaver were Messengers.

"Yes, but incidents have been coming to light that can no longer be handled by them. For example, Armageddonmon and Alpha Strikemon. Your skills and teamwork have shown you can handle them." Gennai watched as Will pressed a bag of crushed ice harder against his head.

"There is need for a new team of elite Digidestined to take on these missions to ensure the safety of the Digital world. I would like it, if you would be the core members of this team." Everyone looked around the table , unsure of what to say. Will narrowed his eyes and stared at the Digital being.

"I'm in!" All eyes turned to Tai who stood up. Matt shook his head and stood as well.

"Guess I am too." Tai clapped Matt on the back and looked at the others. Alex and Reaver stood without saying a word. Trace sighed heavily and stood and nodded.

"Like I could really say no." Then, all eyes turned to Will. He had been a Digidestined as long as Matt and Tai but had faced many more battles. He tossed the ice across the table and stood.

"Fine." Will folded his arms as he wobbled a little from the throbbing head injury.

"Good! The team shall be known as D.I.R.T. The Digital International Response Team." Gennai looked around the room. Japanese, American and one Irish Digidestined.

"I'd hate to raise a bad point, but we're a little biased." Matt raised his hand as his cool blue eyes danced across the room. Gennai nodded.

"I am well aware. That is why you will hand recruit four more members." Will, Trace and Reaver groaned.

"That means a ton of paperwork!" Will as he crashed into his seat.

"Sadly, yes. However, it is up to you now. What you do next will be your own decision, but I will alert you to any incoming incidents or anything you miss. I recommend you choose a place to call a headquarters." Gennai smiled and quickly made his way to a computer, setting up a Digi port back to the real world. Will's head fell to the table as he grumbled about something.

"William, I shall act as head of Guardians for now so you may focus on D.I.R.T." Gennai looked at the boy.

"Can someone carry him back ? He's bleeding on my table." Gennai said shyly.

"Great, a team of injured, wild haired Digidestined. Fantastic!" Reaver threw his arms up in defeat, no longer able to contain his opinion. Tai glared at Reaver. Trace and Alex moved to help the oldest Digidestined in the room. Gennai watched them, he knew great things would come from this team. As long as they didn't kill each other first.

* * *

><p>O.C Form.<p>

Name

Age

Nationality

Appearance

Personality (Detailed)

Background (detailed)

Family

Type of Digidestined - Chosen (Tai, Matt etc)/Guardian( Will, Alex etc) /Messenger (Trace, Reaver etc)/Rouge (Jack)

Crest/Attribute

Digimon

Rookie

Champion

Ultimate

Mega

Personality


	2. Troubling Times

Okay, I'm late updating and it's a short chapter. So sue me. In any case, the start to this story is slow anyway but it gets better. I'm sure you've learned that from my other work though.

I've nothing else really to say other than I'd appreciate it if you checked out my latest one shot "last stand of courage" and Dowski's response to it.

In any case, I hope you all read, review and enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had been six months to the day since D.I.R.T had been formed and things hadn't been quiet for any of the members. They had all faced various missions and expriences, some of them harder than others. Today was the day a meeting was being held to discuss something big. A dark grey dusty volkswagen van screeched around a corner of the old industrial half od Odaiba. It was a slightly run down area but everything was cheap to rent here. The van took another corner at break neck speed before breaking aburptly outside a large warehouse. It sat on the very edge of the industrial area, just the tiniest distance from the main road to the city. The van door on the side blew open and a young tanned Digidestined crashed to the ground.<p>

"Never!" He shouted "Never again!" Trace leapt to his feet and created a large distance between him and the van. The colour had drained from his face. Matt gleefully stepped out the front of the van and grinned.

"Oh shut up, it wasn't that bad." Matt folded his arms and leaned against the dusty grey van. He had recently bought it after passing his driving test so he could help transport the band's equipment. It also provided transportation, at the passengers risk.

"Bad? You nearly ran over a nun!" Trace's arms flaied widly "I don't know why there was a nun in Odaiba, but you nearly ran over the only nun in Odaiba!" Matt rolled his eyes and watched as another passenger stumbled out. A short slim girl with slick brown hair , just older than Trace , stared at the ground longingly. Her dark blue skinny jeans and black tank top moved easily with her frame, her black jacket sat heavily on her. Her grey eyes took in the peaceful appearance of the floor.

"Thank god." She spoke with a strong english accent. Hannah Williams. The first female member of D.I.R.T and a member of Trace's team. D.I.R.T had been split into several teams , each fufilling different missions. She had been asked to join the more combat heavy team of Will and Trace. Will was elsewhere so only her and Trace would be attending this meeting.

"Crap, that's not good." Her eyes fell on a posh black saloon car. Trace and Matt stopped fighting at the sight.

"We better get inside." Matt said and quickly the three made their way into the warehouse. The black car belonged to a government official. Since the Japanese government had discovered Digimon and struck a deal with Tai and Izzy, they liked to keep track of how things were going.

* * *

><p>"Mr Izumi, we insist you at least use our offical team of scientists-" An older man dressed in a black suit with slicked back black hair stared down at the young genius.<p>

"No! They don't understand yet! I've been helping you train them but they aren't ready! We are capable of handing the data here. We will not use your scientists or military. We're already using your medical facilities like you asked." Izzy stood his ground and argued back agains't the government official. The warehouse was split into two section. The first half was darker, only illuminated by the glow of dozens of monitors and equipment only Izzy himself would understand. The other half was a brightly lit area with sofa's, a rest room and a kitchen, a thin plaster wall devided the two.

"You have to understand -" The man pleaded to no avail.

"No, you need to understand this. The Digital world is complex and made up of so many different programs and different mainframes, how are you supposed to understand it when even the Digimon themself don't? I will share information but I will handle things." Izzy had always been known as someone who could stand up for himself, but today he was proving his worth. He had been fending off the government for quite sometime.

"Fine. Then may I direct your attention to including special Digidestined we have picked -" The man opened a paper file in his and began to read down the list before Izzy's temper snapped.

"Do you want that file going public or not?" Izzy had stumbled on highly guarded information a while ago.

"That's blackmail." The man said simply. Izzy didn't budge. The man snapped shut the folder.

"Very well. If results don't improve, we will force you to accept our special Digidestined team." He turned and left, glaring as Trace , Matt and Hannah arrived.

"What's his problem?" Matt asked the young genius. Izzy sighed.

"I can handle handle him. Just go talk to Gennai, he's waiting for you in the lounge." Matt nodded and left with Hannah. Trace stayed and flanced around him.

"This place gets bigger everytime I come here. You work fast." Izzy didn't have the energy to reply and collasped into a chair. With government funding, Izzy had purchased the warehouse and equipment a day or two before the Armageddomon incident and had since become D.I.R.T headquaters in Odaiba. Trace smirked and headed for the lounge at the back, through the makeshift door.

Trace had dressed simply for a change. Black trainers, plain blue jeans and a blue hooded jacket with sleeves rolled up. It had been a while since his last mission so there was no need to wear anything else. He sat between Matt and Hannah, realising it was only them that Gennai wished to speak too. He looked over at Hannah who tugged at the loose sleeve of her jacket. She was nervous and she had every right to be. They only met with Gennai before a large mission. She wasn't used to the big battles but she was seen as one of the best Digidestined in England so they gave her a chance. She wasn;t used to being a team player yet but that came with time.

"Now, this is a task for Trace's team, Matt I will adress you later." Trace rolled his eyes, Gennai hadn't changed. He never did. Trace's eyes examined the loung. It was a dull white colour with yellow sofas and brown tables. Their small makeshift kitchen was a toaster, kettle and microwave propped up on spare tables with a bin nearby. Trace grinned, it sure beat camping rough in the Digital world.

"There is a serious issue in the Server desert." Trace's attention kicked in. Matt's eyes shot up.

"What is it?" Hannah asked bluntly.

"An artefact has been uncovered after an earth quake. It's contains data from every Digimon to have every existed since the origin of the Digital world." Gennai looked down at the table infront of him, as if memorising every mark and dent on its surface.

"I don't need to tell you how serious things would become if it fell into the wrong hands." Gennai said very quietly.

"Why do I feel like there's more you're not telling us?" Trace asked as he folded his arms.

"It's not just a simple retrieval mission is it?" Hannah asked. She'd always had good instincts.

"No. It's in the heart of Royal Knight territory." Gennai explained slowly as he opened a map infront of them. Trace nearly headbutted the table. He and Will had been hunted by the Royal Knights for a long time now, this wasn't going to help them in the slightest.

"Why not let them handle it? I know we're not the best of friends, but they are on the Sovereign's side." Hannah leaned forward, exmaning the map.

"Omega Strikemon is closing in on it." Trace and Matt stood up , panic flooding their eyes.

"You found him?" Matt cut in, remembering his battle with the deadly green warrior Digimon a year ago. Hannah simply watched them, she had heared of Omega Strikemon but never really knew what happened with him.

"If he absorbs the data in the artefact, known as ARK, then there is a chance we won't be able to stop him. Alpha Strikemon's allies are slowly gathering around him." Gennai folded his arms and carried on beofre being interupted again.

"Trace, Hannah, I would like you to go to Server. Leya is already there." Trace and Hannah nodded, Leya was known as the scout for D.I.R.T often heading out the day before anyone else to gather information and then back up the team in the fight. Trace said nothing and left , Hannah following. Matt was about to protestn when Gennai spoke.

"I have a different mission for you, Matt." Gennai took a deep breath. "I would like you to head to the old messengers headquaters on the otherside of Server. I need you and Tai to tell me what you find there. Take Eva with you." Matt clenched his fists.

"Why aren't we going to help Trace?" Matt had never wanted to punch Gennai more than now. He wanted to fight Omega Strikemon again and win this time.

"Because there may be a threat bigger than Omega Strikemon lurking there." Matt simply looked at him.

"Why not send Trace and Reaver? They're the heads of the messengers!" Matt wanted to just leave and follow Trace but he knew Gennai had to have his reasons.

"Because I fear whatever is there is waiting to destroy the messengers. Trace and Reaver can not know of this."

* * *

><p>Her opponent was late. She hated the waiting before the match. It made her tense, she worried. Sora Takenouchi had been invited to an internation tennis tournament in Spain. She paced back and forth on the clay court, almost not able to believe she was wearing her white tennis gear in an actual tournament. She looked to the umpire , who made no move to do anything. She gripped her raquet tightly and walked back to her seat. Her eyes scanned the crowds, avoiding the first row covered in suit clad scouts and managers. This could be her big break. This was a unique tournament with only invited guests and best of all, it was unisex. Man or woman, one on one, all or nothing knock out tournament. The annoucer said something but she never caught it. Her opponent was walking out of the tunnels towards his side of the court. He waved casually to the crowd before dropping his equipment on the seats the other side of the umpire. Sora sat there, wide eyed. He actually looked somewhat healthy in white clothing. Sora stood and took her posistion as the annoucher finally got to the point. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or a nightmare.<p>

"And now, our representative from Ireland, William Murphy!" Sora's heart skipped a beat.


	3. Shadow Of The Past

Updates should be coming quicker now so fear not, this story is underway and I know where I'm going. I swear I didn't lose the map...

Thankyou for the all the Oc's, I've literally been flooded with them. I can't promise all will have major roles but some will appear as cameo's or special people who interact with other characters. I'll sort it, I promise.

As you know by there are three members on this site who write this series. Dowski. Etiger1995 and myself. I'd like to make a special announcement to introduce our fourth and newest member, Megablastdragon. An up and coming writer who is writing the back story to "Trial and error" and "Return of darkness - etiger1995". I'd like you to all show Megablastdragon the same support you've shown us and I personally can't wait to see what comes from this new partnership.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>A vicious duel had been fought, serves and returns at lightning speed. Reactions honed to their best ability ruled the day and a young man crashed to the floor, missing his last chance to stay in the game. Sweat rolled down his skin as he panted , heavily in need of air. Will barely propped his head up to see Sora celebrating to no end as the umpire annouced her win. He lay there, allowing any breeze to roll over his skin to ease him. He didn't mind he'd lost to her, she was happy. Will decided to lumber over to the seats where his equipment lay and headed to the changing room. He noticed a few medical staff behind him, as if waiting for him to collapse. He reached into his black and orange sports bag , pulling out a clear water bottle. He turned back watching as Sora leapt with joy before disappearing into the dark tunnel to the changing area.<p>

He breathed in slowly, the darkness of the changing room settling him. Dark green ancient lockers lined the room with wooden benches in the middle. He glanced down at the black and orange sports bag infront of him, his tennis raquet wrapped up neatly in it's plastic case. His muscles barely ached but all the old injuries flared and protested; too much movement. He could feel the fire rage across his left shoulder and left knee cap. Two injuries he picked up last year, after being blown into a bridge pillar by an unseen attack. Trace and Tai had to rescue him as he was pinned down half way across the bridge. Tai and Trace were quickly becomming known as the "Wargreymon brothers" and were often sought out for duels. Will looked at himself in the mirror opposite, examining his body. He'd grown a little taller. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a logo on the right sleeve, two V's on their side, one green and the other white. His eyes narrowed as he traced the familar logo. He stood up, his dark blue jeans holding well to him, a silver chain swinging wildly from his belt loop and his white trainers creeking. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the changing room. As he pushed open the door, he saw a single person waiting for him. She was wearing a simple yellow summer dress and an equally summery large straw hat.

"Sora." His breath caught in his throat. She smiled brilliantly and slowly walked up to Will. He'd forgotten just what an affect she had on him. His carefully studied her face as her fist sailed through the air. Quickly, he ducked to the other side , his eyes wide.

"You vanished after christmas with no less than a short e-mail and then I find you at this tennis tournament? Where the hell have you been Will?" Before Will could even react, Sora flung over arms around Will's neck and just clung tightly to him. Will's sports bag clattered to the floor and he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly. He was a fair bit taller now, her head just resting on his shoulder.

"Busy. Guardian stuff. Sorry." A pang of regret jolted his heart. He couldn't tell her about D.I.R.T and the missions he had done with the others. He couldnt tell her how he had been stranded in Russia with Trace and Alex and hunted by the Royal Knights. He couldn't even tell her about how he and Alex had crashed into Trace's house and surprise the messenger and his girlfriend with water balloons. Everything related to D.I.R.T stayed with them. Even Matt was forced to keep things a secret. Will quickly pushed away from Sora, as the thought of her boyfriend jolted in his mind. Sora must have had the same thought, as she stepped away and placed her hands behind her back, a steady shade of red growing across her features. They simply stopped, they couldn't talk or even look at each other.

"Sorry about -" They began at the same time, before stopping abruptly and laughing.

"Hey, are you going to the formal ball after the tournament?" Sora asked ever so sheepishly. Will cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't really have a choice, I have to." Will shut his eyes,dreading the event.

"Want to go together?" Sora's voice woke him from his thoughts. Will titled his head slightly.

"Didn't think you liked formal events." Will folded his arms, remembering the last formal event they attended.

"Well, it's nice to exprience the glamour now and again. Besides, the winter ball was a fun night." Sora smiled brightly at the memories of the dancing and practical joke war that erupted between Trace and Davis. Will had invited the young American Digidestined and his girlfriend for a special night out and he held it over them ever since, calling in rediculous favours.

"That is true, it was a good night." Will shifted his left shoulder, feeling a slight twinge of pain flare up. Sora eyed the old injury supciously. Will caught her and decided to distract her before she started to cause a fuss.

"Fancy going together then?" Sora blushed slightly at the idea. Will missed the implication of what he said completely.

"Uh..sure." Will's stomach grumbled loudly and he became speechless. Sora laughed horribly loud.

"Shall we get some dinner?" Will simply nodded and hoisted his bag on his shoulder and the two left to search for the nearest cafe.

* * *

><p>Trace studied the scene before carefully. They were in the dragon desert now , studying the land before them. They knew the routine, wait for Leya to give them word if it was dangerous to cross or not then plan accordingly.<p>

"What is that?" Hannah asked, indicating the large structure before them. Trace studied it, his eyes looking for anything to indicate what it was. It was a large curved structure sticking out of the sand. It looked like half a ring and it was very damaged. Jaggered holes and gaps in it the rusted black metal stretched across it.

"It looks like some sort of...temple. That's my best guess." Trace shrugged. He wondered if Will had investigated this years before. Trace mentally slapped himself. This structure had just emerged from below the desert, but he was willing to bet Will knew something.

"Wonder what it was a temple too." Hannah muttered quietly. She looked at Trace. The boy was younger than her but so much more exprienced. He was around sixteen, almost seventeen now . She was sure of it. She herself was going on nineteen, same age as Will. She had so many questions about them, including Alex.

"Just...what happened in the Alpha incident?" Hannah asked in a small voice, pulling at the egde of her sleeve. Trace turned and looked her up and down. He was sure she ready to know. Trace braced himself as the wind kicked up, throwing sand all over them.

"Long story short. Long ago, there were six sovereigns. Not five. This sovereign was head of a group of Digimon sworn to protecting the other five and he ended up leading a rebellion. Remember the explosions in Odaiba last year? That was Alpha Strikemon when he broke free of his prision. I'm not even sure what he wanted but myself , Will and Tai had to hunt down these secret weapons which would make our Digimon stronger. It didn't go exactly to plan and we nearly died. When we got back to Odaiba, Matt was leading a defense against Alpha Strikemon and losing. We managed to drive Alpha Strikemon back to his prision and Will defeated him there. Sadly, Omega Strikemon , his champion fighter, survived." Hannah listened with intent , in awe of what these Digidestined had achieved. Why on earth had she been invited to join these elite Digidestined? She didn't understand it. Something clicked.

"Wait. Omega Strikemon. The same one we're racing here to the artefact?" Trace nodded. Hannah gripped her sleeve tightly. They were going up against something that powerful? Why wasn't Trace scared? She needed to change the topic.

"So how do you know Will and Alex? I heard you guys have worked together for a while." Trace lowered the binoculars he was using and laughed.

"A strong mega level Digimon named Millenumon attacked my home town. Will and Alex helped in the fight. We met some vicious enemies on the way. The guy Reaver is hunting, Jack, that's one. Will fought agains't a girl named Tanya but she's been missing ever since. I'm beginning to think Jack is more dangerous than we first thought." Trace felt his knee almost give way. As if mentioning the person who caused his injury simply caused him to be in pain too.

"Why does Reaver want to find Jack so badly?" Hannah couldn't stop now, she wanted to know more.

"Jack killed a lot of messengers, a lot of our friends. Reaver is the original messenger so he wants to bring him down." A beeping went off and Trace looked down at his sleek Digivice.

"Move in. Clear path. Leya." Trace grinned.

"Time to move." Trace whistled and Black Wargreymon shot off from behind a dune towards the structure. Hannah waved and a large humanoid red and yellow bird rocketed over. Garudamon. A massive and very strong Digimon. Trace and Hannah climbed on the large Digimon and followed Black Wargreymon. The small convoy moved quickly, covering the distance in record time. Leya was coming into view at the base of the structure.

"What she doing?" Hannah asked as Leya was waving to them, shouting something. Trace squinted and turned just in time to see a storm of green feathers narrowly miss Black Wargreymon. Trace turned to Hannah.

"Link with Leya and get the artefact!" Hannah panicked.

"Where are you going?" She asked hurriedly. Trace braced himself.

"To settle an old score." Trace leapt from the large humanoid bird and rolled as he hit the sand. Luckily they hadn't been very high. Trace took off running to the fight. He watched as Black Wargreymon expertedly dodged an attack before landed a blow. Trace studied their opponent, his image forever carved into his mind. Omega Strikemon was a tall knight with sickly green armour and a vicious sword, two large emerald wings stretching out behind him. Black Wargreymon launched himself at the knight, the two engaging in a fist fight. Omega Strikemon blocked a low attack before slamming his foot into Black Wargreymon knocking him back. Omega Strikemon wasted no time.

"Green flame!" Omega Strikemon pulled his sword free, launching a torrent of flame at Black Wargreymon. He barely dodged it, landing next to Trace.

"You've improved." Omega Strikemon in a painfully calm voice.

"I'm stronger now. I will defeat you." Black Wargreymon crouched into a battle posistion again.

"Tear him apart!" Trace took off running to the side of the fight. This wasn't about winning or losing, they had to buy time for the others. Although, it didn't mean they couldn't settle an old score.

* * *

><p>Tai and Matt had found the Messengers headquaters quite easily. It had once been a tall building that stood proudly in the desert. Now, it had been sliced apart. Only the lower levels remained intact. One simple clean cut had torn off the upper levels that now lay on their side in the sand, slowly being buried with time. Smoke still rose off the edges of the seperated layers and debris.<p>

"This was quite recent." The third member of their team commented. Evenlynn McRae, Eva for short. She was only a year younger than Tai and Matt so they got on easily. She had met the original Digidestined through Mimi as they both lived in New York. Her long dark brown hair fluttered calmly in the slight breeze , her deep stormy blue eyes studying the carnage before them. They had made their way into the lowest level possible which looked like an office more than anything. She was wearing practical hunting boots with faded low rise blue jeans. She was grateful her top allowed the wind to bath some of her skin in the blistering heat. A purple strapless top that belled out under her bust line with a sharp diagonal hem line, leaving some of her stomach bare. Tai had to admit, he could barely keep his eyes off her.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Tai asked as he tried to distract himself. Sadly for him, Eva had eyes for someone else, as she watched Matt intensely. Tai booted a piece of small metal clean across the room as it crashed into a battered desk. Both Eva and Matt quickly scolded Tai. Eva wandered slowly over to a clean desk, noticing a single intact picture on it. A group of messengers in practical gear, about seven or eight of them. A much younger Trace and Reaver in the middle.

"These must be the original messengers. The one's that Jack defeated." She handed the picture to Matt who studied it carefully.

"Maybe Trace or Reaver would like this. Good find Eva." Matt turned and headed for another desk as he placed the picture in his practical bag. Eva blushed slightly before looking elsewhere. Tai rolled his eyes and walked over to a filing cabinet, only for the floor to give way and for him and Agumon to plumit downwards. Matt and Eva raced to the hole and stared down to see Agumon dizzly getting up after landing on his partner.

"Tai! You alright?" Matt shouted down. The pair watched as Tai picked himself up and brushed off his dark blue shirt.

"This shirt was new!" Tai shouted out. Matt and Eva shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"What's down there?" Eva asked curiously. Tai glanced around quickly. It was a long metal tunnel that seemed to stretch forever behind him, lit carefully by yellow lights in the cieling. He looked upwards, seeing that it had literally been blown apart with jaggered edges. He looked ahead of him and his heart stopped.

"You guys should get down here." Tai and Agumon quickly walked off towards what he had seen. Matt and Eva looked at each other before leaping carefully down into the steely grey tunnel. They carefully caught their partners respectively. Matt caught Gabumon and Eva caught a Black Gatomon.

"No way." Matt and Eva saw exactly what Tai had. Two huge thick steel doors that had been burnt and bent as if they were nothing.

"They must have recieved one hell of an blow." Matt said in awe. Eva noticed the black smudges, the dents and small steam still rolling off the surface.

"I think we just missed whatever hit them." Eva slowly walked towards the doors.

"Wait, could that mean whatever did this is in there with Tai?" Matt said before suddnely he and Eva raced past the doors their partners in tow. As they reached where Tai was standing, they realised the room had been a massive vault , designed to protect just one thing.

"I think we're in serious trouble." Tai said in shock as Matt and Eva joined them. They noticed a large steel case against a wall that been torn and literally pulled apart. A small golden label below describing what the case had held.

"Digi egg : Alphamon. Head of Royal Knights." Tai and Matt felt chills run across their spines, afraid to ask the question that was now presented to them. Eva voiced it for them.

"What the hell were the messengers doing with the Digi egg of the leader of the Royal Knights?" Tai turned to them.

"No. The real question is, where's the Digi egg now?"


	4. Rematch

Okay, another short chapter , I apologise. It's needed though. This was all I had planned for the chapter and I'm not going to try and extend it which could reduce the quality. Longer chapters will be comming soon don't worry.

I hope the combat makes up for the length.

I hope you read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>"I defeated your partner, I'll defeat you too!" Black Wargreymon belowed as he rocketed downards into his enemy. Omega Strikemon, the sickly green knight brought up his sword to counter the dramon killers. It was an even match and sparks flew as they exchanged blows at a blistering pace.<p>

"Is this all you can show after a year of training? This is nothing!" Omega Strikemon tucked in his wings and allowed Black Wargreymon to tumble forward. The black dragon warrior swung his leg out but failed to connect with the knight as Omega Strikemon brought the blade down on his armour. Black Wargreymon barely turned in time , allowing the split shield on his back to gain a new long thin grey scar. Omega Strikemon didn't wait to create distance insteading choosing a vicious attack.

"Emerald slasher!" Omega Strikemon pulled free a second shorter blade and unleashed a dreadful blast of green searing energy into Black Wargreymon's back. Black Wargreymon was sent flying from the hit but managed to adjust himself and landed on one knee, panting heavily. The blow to his back caused him unimaginable pain as smoke rose off the burnt and melting armour being reduced to data as little bits of data casually flew off.

"You're already leaking data. I'll end this quickly if you wish." Omega Strikemon pointed to Black Wargreymon with a single blade. Black Wargreymon grunted as he stood, the pain blurring his vision. His eyes moved across the battle field, smoke rising from several craters. He'd landed his fair share of hits on the knight but didn't scratch the armour. He cursed his lack of strength. He looked over at Trace, his partner. He'd sworn to protect him and he'd do just that. They always had their special attack worst came to worse. Trace nodded and Black Wargreymon shot into the air, becomming nothing more than a blur.

"Terra-" Before he could even raise his arms to the air, a green force rocketed into him and the two collided in air. A fist connected with his already battered helm and he felt Omega Strikemon beginning to try and drag him downwards. The harsh winds assaulted them but they ignored them, playing by their own rules agains't the nature of the Digital world.

"You're mine." Black Wargreymon's voice rumbled as he latched onto the green knight and they plummeted.

"Black tornado!" Black Wargreymon began to spin at incredible speed creating his infamous black tornado. They became nothing more than a black twister as he held onto Omega Strikemon, headed straight for the ground. A trick he had learned from sparring with Wargreymon so often. Trace covered his eyes as the force of the twister assaulted his eyes and threatened to topple him. Suddenly everything stopped. Sand and wind still moving at a blistering speed both blinding and nearly deafening Trace. He looked just over his arm that he was using to shiled his face and saw Black Wargreymon land next to him.

"Did that do it?" Trace asked, however he knew better. Black Wargreymon grunted.

"No. I think we need-" Before Black Wargreymon could finish his sentence, Omega Strikemon emerged from the miniture sandstorm that had been created. Two blurs assaulted the green knight from out of no where. Trace and Black Wargreymon studied them quickly.

"Crap! Royal Knights!" Trace swore harshly as he watched Magnamon , the golden knight and Craniamon , a purple war loving knight, engage in a high speed battle. Omega Strikemon quickly blocked a flurry of golden attacks, leaving his back open to the double headed blade of Craniamon. Omega Strikemon swore harshly as he leapt away.

"This is their territory after all." Black Wargreymon muttered quietly.

"We should go!" Trace turned and began to run in the sand, not getting anywhere quickly. Black Wargreymon watched the three figures clash. That was his fight. He deserved to finish it. The idea of him launching into the battle again thrilled him, fighting against three powerful opponents. His duty was elsewhere and as he turned, the pain in his back reminded him of the dreadful injury he had obtained. He quickly caught up to Trace, grabbed around the waist and took off towards the structure, praying the Knights hadn't noticed their hasty exit.

* * *

><p>"What do you think happened?" A small humanoid green lizard littered with pink stripes stared out at the vast desert field landscape. Smoke rose up violently in threatening grey towers stretching far enough to infiltrate heaven itself. They had watched a black twister slam into the ground with diabolical force.<p>

"I don't know Gilamon." Hannah said meekly "One second we were fine, next then I know Trace took off to fight Omega Strikemon." Hannah looked down at the small humanoid lizard, Gilamon. She'd heard stories about his strength and wondered if they were real. Quickly, Hannah looked at her own partner, a humanoid bird with a large feather attached to it's head. Hawkmon, a valiant Digimon. Hannah looked to her side at the young girl near her, Gilamon's partner. She was a little shorter than Hannah with long brown hair tied into a pony tail. Hannah looked her over, simple jeans , a white t-shirt and an undone denim waist coast. Inpractical yet Hannah knew this girl was to be feared. She was seventeen, a year younger than Hannah herself.

"Leya, do you have any food?" Hawkmon asked confidently. Leya turned and smiled before handing the Digimon and Gilamon a small pouch of food each containing chocolate treats. Hannah took a deep breath and watched a black blur race across the sky before turning to Leya. Leya exhaled slowly with relief. A pang of worry hit Hannah's stomach. The memebers D.I.R.T had been friends even before the team was formed, often fighting in odd battles together, she felt like a complete outsider. She needed _his_ approval but was too afraid to ask. She'd wait.

"Leya...how do you know the others?" Hannah said quickly, changing the topic on her mind. Leya turned and a warm flush filled her features as memories flooded back.

"Well, I met Will around three or four years ago. He was tracking a group of Dark Digidestined and David at the time." Leya's features hardened at the mention of David's name.

"Anyway, Will kind of rescued me and went on to help my friends and I stop some evil Digimon. Not without David causing some trouble but Will handled him. David and Will used to be on the same team, they have a tragic story to them. Best friends who became a hero and villian when David was only trying to help." Leya smiled kindly, remembering how her friendship with Will had begun. Hannah nervously played with her crest as Leya eyed the object suspciously. Hannah quickly tucked it away.

"How do you know Trace? I assumed you met the others at the same time." Hannah wrapped her arms around herself, the slight cold wind affecting her.

"I met Trace when a Digimon attacked our home town. I helped defend it , so did Alex. It was the next time I saw Will although he had suffered a head injury since and he didn't recall meeting me too well." Leya glanced at the ground sadly but quickly continued with her story.

"I helped Will, Trace and Alex Dowski with a few things since then and eventually, they asked me to became the recon for D.I.R.T. Kind of like going a full circle with them." Leya smiled calmly. Hannah couldn't help but smile too.

"So Will lost a part of his memory? You two still seem really close though." Hannah said happily, glad the two hadn't lost their friendship. She remembered always seeing the two of them in the warehouse together. Suddenly, Trace and Black Wargreymon fell out of the air, landing nearby the two girls and their partners. Black Wargreymon grunted as he dropped Trace, straining his back. The two girls studied Trace for a second. Black torn combat trousers that fell over worn out black boots. A simple black t-shirt with red rings around the sleeves that showed off his toned body. Tied around one arm were the goggles he had worn years ago as a leader. Trace pulled his fingerless gloves tighter, whincing from the pain in his right arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Leya asked as she eyed the medium sized cut that had stopped bleeding. Trace glanced at his arm before shrugging it off.

"You're becomming more and more like Will everday I swear!" Leya placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. Hannah laughed as she watched on, earning a smile from Trace.

"The Royal Knights engaged Omega Strikemon, don't think they noticed us." Hannah noticed Trace could switch between friendly and serious in a heartbeat and he did it often. She assumed it came with being a leader.

"Why haven't you two gone for the artefact?" Trace asked as he scanned the two girls for an obvious reason like an injury. Before Hannah could speak up, Leya went ahead and explained.

"We decided it would be best to wait for you. We flew out to a nearby village and set up a camp there." Leya explained quickly as she expertedly wrapped up Trace's arm with a bandage.

"There's a village nearby? That wasn't on any map we looked at." Trace cocked an eyebrow, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach suggesting something was wrong.

"Refuges. They've all run away from something. Something that destroyed their homes." Hannah exaplined slowly as she pulled at her sleeve again, wishing she do something to help the Digimon. Trace nodded and his eyes darkened with the same thought Hannah had of helping as he twisted his body to look behind him , the sounds of battle still reaching them.

"Hold still!" Leya commanded as she applied the finishing touches to his arm. Trace rolled his eyes and complied as Black Wargreymon and the Digimon stifled a laugh at their "Fearless leader". Silence stretched out and Trace turned, alarmed at the sudden lack of noise.

"We need to get the artefact now." Trace said calmly but in such a way no one would disagree. The group quickly made for the structure behind them and the girls took the lead. Trace stopped and stared out across the desert. Something was tickling the back of his neck as if someone was somewhere they shouldn't be. He ran a hand along his tanned neck and felt a chill crawl across his skin.

"Something wrong?" Black Wargreymon asked in a rumbling voice. Trace shook his head.

"Let's get going." He couldn't shake the feeling someone had just disturbed something that hadn't seen the light of day for years.


	5. Temptation

I promise a long chapter and here it is. Now, things are kicking off.

I think this is the longest chapter so far in this story.

Alex Dowski : I told you I'd update on tuesday! :P

I'd also like to take a moment to mention , after many sleepless nights working with the others in the group, we have finally created a series title.

Myself , Etiger1995 , Dowski and MegablastDragon present "Digimon : Networks Of Destiny."

I shall be posting the order of the series on my profile page and explain it in detail there so anyone who's not clear on the series or how it works, drop by my page.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review. I can't wait to read your reviews for this one.

* * *

><p>He straightened his silver and blackt tie and ignored the annoyingly plain hum of the elevator. Studying every detail in sight to ignore what was coming that night. The tiny silver buttons with red ribs eteched into them. Plush red carpet and shiny gold handle bars. The small black and grey camera that whirled around in the top left corner. The doors so shiny and well polished he could study his relfection easily. Shiny black, freshly polished leather shoes. Plain black crisp trousers and a simple black leather belt held to him with a moderate silver buckle. A black pin stripe waist coat that fitted him perfectly over his silver and grey long sleeved dinner shirt. He brushed the shoulder of his jet black dinner jacket, taking a deep breath. How he loathed formal events such as these. All an act to make the investors feel important, build up their ego and help their self esteem. To reassure them that the investment was a huge success. The talks, the handshakes, polite nods and new deals. His cold grey eyes encased with a ring of hazel studied the logo that sat proudly on each side of his sharp collar. Two V's on their side next to each other, the first green, the second white. Half of him swelled with pride whilst the other half threatened to drown that pride with poision and disgust. The elevator stopped quietly and he studied his hair one final time. Bright silver hair peeking out in more places than ever as his soft brown hair had been sweapt to the side effortlessly. It held in place naturally, adding to his appearance in a subtle way. The doors opened as he wore his fake perfect smile of a warm guest. The young man stepped out of the elevator into a small foyer, filled to the brim with people in dazzling dresses and sharp black suits. Waiters ran madly to and fro, fixing something and then hurriedly leaving again. Within a few steps, a man knocked into him. The man was at least double his age and turned angrily at the younger boy. His eyes widened in shock.<p>

"Excuse me." The older man said in a tiny voice before quickly departing. Every now and again, someone would turn their head to the younger man and whisper in a hushed tone. He brushed it off with a smile and polite nod that had become second nature.

"Will!" A familiar voice called out to him and Will turned to the source. People watched oddly as the stranger walked up to him so easily and calmly. She was wearing a very long dark royal blue dress that stopped just below her knees but carried on at the back to just above her ankles and macthing blue heels. Will forced himself to ignore the low cut of the dress with only one strap. His eyes traced the design of the simple silver chained neckle with an elegant design holding the clear blue stone. She was wearing subtle lipstick and her auburn hair was down straight. He'd always preferred her slight curls but he had to admit, she still looked incredible. She bounced up to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug, the smell of her perfume flooding his nose. A soft and subtle sweet smell he couldn't quite palce.

"Hey, Sora. You look incredible." He truly meant it, he was at a loss for words as to how he could even describe her. He smiled at her, a true smile he couldn't control or master. She blushed heavily and looked away for a second. She became distracted and turned back to Will.

"Why is everyone basically staring at us?" Sora laughed slightly, her soft brown eyes catching Will's grey eyes with hazel rings. He looked around quickly and his smile faded slightly.

"Because we're hot stuff. Now, I say we head into the main hall." Will stood straight and offer his arm. Sora smiled gently sending a chill down his spine as she took his arm with hers. They walked slowly through two large black polished ancient oak doors, two waiters waiting obediently with trays of drink. They both took one to be polite. Will sipped his once and studied it whereas Sora took gave it an odd look.

"Not used to champagne?" He asked with a slight hint of humour. Sora glared at him softly.

"Well, we're not all regular ball goers now are we?" She took another generous sip of the bubble drink and smiled confidently. Everything had been laid out perfectly, people already beginning to take their seats at crisp clean white clothed tables. Will's eyes narrowed on one perticular table, his gut wrenched. No way to avoid it now.

"I can see where we're sitting, over there." Will nodded towards one table that was incredibly close to the front , along side the long rectangular table for the head officials.

"Why are so far to the front?" Sora asked, a hint of panic in her voice. Will knew she wasn't used to this sort of formal event, so he edged closer to her. She seemed to calm a little from him being near.

"No idea, but nothing we can do about it I think." Will lead her over and quietly, they took their seats. A small part of Will prayed the night would be uneventful , but he felt somethig in the pit of his stomach tell him otherwise.

Her eyes would constantly find their way to him. His clean shaven pale features entranced her. They shouldn't. She mentally scolded herself and drank more of the champagne and wine before her. She had watched many other guests, mostly older business types come up and shake hands with Will. She'd raise an eyebrow each time and he'd simply shrug and called them old family friends. She watched him intensly, studying all his movements. The way he seemed to be so normal here, so human. He knew exactly how to act to the older guests but would just joke around with her. It perplexed her. He fitted in with them too easily.

"You okay Sora?" His voice was soft and gente and it could lull her into a soft dream if she wasn't careful. She snapped herself from her thoughts and raised her eyebrows.

"You were just sort of staring at me. Is everything okay?" He placed his hand on her bare knee and a chill raced across her body from his touch. She nodded as she attempted to hide the blush. She quickly turned away, pretending another guest had spoken to her. Only her boyfriend should get that type of reaction from her. Suddenly, guilt washed over her, she hadn't thought about him in weeks. Something was missing from that feeling , something left it a little empty. She felt his hand on her knee again and electricity flew across her skin.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Will laughed nervously. Sora nodded rappidly, fighting the blush that was rising in her cheeks. Then she noticed it. That feeling of something missing wasn't there right now. Whenever she was with Matt, she felt it lacked something more solid. More diverse. Just something more. She looked Will over and realised, nothing felt out of place when she was with him. His smooth and subtle Irish accent washing over her. Maybe, the thing that was missing, was him. Her eyes widened at the sudden thought and she tried to force it away. She quickly finished her second glass of champange. Someone had been announcing names and contributors all night long, Sora had barely paid attention to the crackly rumbling voice of the older man untill he came to one person in perticular.

"And now, we must say thankyou to the one person this wouldn't have been possible without. Please can we all applaud for our biggest sponsor and investor. The grandson of the CEO of Majestic industries. Mr. Murphy." A thunderous applause went up but Sora never heard any of it. She turned her head to the young adult next to her. The Guardian Digidestined who saved her when they first met. Her mouth hung open for a few seconds as Will gave a simple wave to the crowded room from his seat. He looked away , his cheeks turning a dull shade of red. One of her best friends was the grandson of one of the biggest companies in the world? Another fact hit her hard. He was rich enough independently to finance all of this? She caught a much older man staring hard at Will as he ducked his head slightly looking as if he wished to hide under the table. She realised at that moment that was why everyone had looked at her oddly when she walked up to him so easily. He was practically a VIP in some circles and she had waltzed straight up to him and hugged him. Will drank from his glass and glanced out across the room, as he set down his glass he fidgeted with his cuff links , refusing to turn in Sora's direction. Suddenly it struck her, he didn't want any of this. He was doing this because he had too. He'd never shown excessive use of wealth or even greed or hunger for power. He just relaxed and did part time jobs like everyone else she knew. She reached over and placed her hand on his upper arm.

"It's okay." She said softly in a caring voice. He stared at her hand for a second and smiled slightly. He seemed to ease up and looked away for a second.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I just -" Before Will could finish he was cut off.

"Don't like fuss. I get it. You forget I know you sometimes." Sora smiled and laughed lightly. Will being nervous or unsure of himself just didn't seem right and she didn't like it. Will straightened himself and drank a little more. Sora smiled and turned to the large are where people were dancing carelessly and in close embraces. It reminded her of a medieval ball where everyone had to dance in elegant dresses. Will caught her looking and shook his head. He muttered a polite exuse to the older man across from him as he stood and removed his jacket. He placed it carefully on the back of his chair and walked over to Sora's otherside. She looked up at him curiously as he placed one arm behind his back and bent slightly whilst stretching out his hand for her to take.

"Would you care to dance, Ms. Takenouchi?" Will asked with a charming voice and a smile to match. Her heart raced as she met his eyes but quickly she regained her composure. She placed his hand in hers and chills raced across her skin from his slightly warm touch. She smiled warmly and they headed to the dancefloor, hand in hand.

They had danced together for a short while , his hand never moving higher or lower than her waist. Their hands clapsed together in a friendly embrace. Their eyes met again and again but no one spoke of it. A slow song had started and now only couples remained. Will and Sora contiuned to dance, not bothered they were probably the only one's who weren't a couple left on the floor. Sora had missed him a lot and was grateful for the chance to be so close to him. She never expected to be this close but she was happy. She had noticed at one point when they took a break from the dancing, Will still wore a light green and black leather bracelet on his right wrist. A gift she had bought for him to say thank you a year ago. Her heart raced when she realised he still wore it and cherished it. They had continued dancing for a while before Sora caught someone from their table staring at them. An old man, with stern features and a mean natural scowl. His sharp eyes watched them keenly.

"Will, there's some old man that's just watching us. Not like others but, more intense." Her voice was heavy with worry. Will spun her and glanced to where she mentioned.

"Ah." Was he only reponse. Sora raised her eyebrows as she clutched his hand tighter. Will noticed and felt he should explain.

"That's the CEO of Majestic industries. My grandfather. " Will's voice held no admiration or respect, he simply stated a fact. Something bothered Sora.

"What about your dad?" She asked curiously.

"Passed on years ago. Same as my mum and uncle." Will said quite calmly. No hint of sadness in his voice. Sora mentally kicked and hit herself for asking.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Sora looked at him and prayed he was okay. She had no idea, he knew he had a small family but this? She never expected it.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago and my grandfather raised me." Will laughed and smiled. If it affected him, he didn't show it. She could see something in his eyes, something he was holding back. She wouldn't push him but she'd wait for him to tell her. Sora watched as Will stiffened a little, feeling the weight of his grandfathers inspective glare. Sora glanced around and saw an open door leading outside. She turned and lead away, never letting go of his hand. Will shook his head but allowed her to pull him away from the room. As they neared the door, Sora grabbed a bottle of red wine from a nearby table. She never noticed Will grabbing a second bottle of wine himself from the same table. They emerged outside in the darkness of the warm spanish night and Sora softly closed the door behind them, leaving her alone with Will and two bottles of red wine.

* * *

><p>The complex was bigger than any of them had expected. The semi circle that had erupted from beneath the desert had been the top of a giant tower. They had since broken into the black metal structure andquickly found a door and dropped in.<p>

"It shouldn't be too far from here." Trace called out, his voice bouncing off the stone walls. Outside had looked black and rusted, metal fading over time. A structure that time was tearing down and destroying slowly, torturing it to death. Inside was a different story. The building was now at an angle thanks to it being buried in the sand, but it was only a mild incline as if walking uphill.

"Something is causing a distortion here." Hannah spoke up. Eva and Trace turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" Leya asked curiously. Hannah pulled her sleeve again but quickly stopped. She walked over to the nearest golden stone wall and picked up a small rock. She drew a single arrow on the wall pointing down.

"From the outside, it looks like the top of a building , so we should be descending. Going deeper into the building." Leya and Trace nodded.

"However, notice the incline? It's like walking up a slight hill. We're ascending." Hannah drew an arrow pointing up.

"Something here is distorting the physics, like when the original Digidestined came to the Digital world and the time was out of synch." Hannah suddenly stopped speaking and looked down, worrying the others thought she was weird.

"I'm impressed." Leya said simply and smiled. Hannah stopped pulling at her sleeves and smiled slightly.

"See? This is why we asked you to join. Leya's right, you're impressive." Trace turned and headed further into the building, Leya soon ran to catch up. Hannah stood and smiled, pride swelling up inside her. No one else had noticed the distortion but she did. Suddenly, she realised, maybe she was meant to be on the team.

"Wait! This is bad!" Hannah called out. Everyone stopped and turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Trace asked, his voice taking a serious tone and an almost scared edge. He hated messing with distortions.

"The last time a distortion was caused, the sovereigns were sealed the Digital world was basically corrupted. Your friend Alex Dowski monitors the core of the Digital World right? Shouldn't he have noticed the distortion? Or at least tried fixing it?" Hannah spoke with a rapid pace. Trace folded his arms and frowned.

"Alex Dowski does monitor the core of the Digital world, but honestly, I've no idea what the extent of his abilities are. In any case, if there's something here that's causing the distortion , we need to find it and stop it before it seeps out and spreads. Lets get going." Trace turned and kept walking , deeper into the odd stone building. He prayed Alex didn't know about this palce. He prayed Hannah was wrong. If Alex knew and hadn't done anything to alter it or fix it, what was he thinking? Was it deliberate or accidental? Was it possible Alex actually had an alterior motive for this place? A second concern hit him. If this artefact was causing the distortion, it was strong. He swore.

"Just what are we dealing with this time?"

* * *

><p>"So you're a rich kid huh?" Sora asked as she finished off another bottle of wine, standing it next to the others they had gathered. It clattered loudly and knocked over the others. Outside the main function hall was a small swimming area. A calm, peaceful pool lay unused infront of them as they lay on the white wooden deck chairs. A collection of stolen wine bottles lay scattered around them. They had sat there, talking and rambling under the stars of the cool night.<p>

"I guess so." Will laughed. Sora smiled at that laugh. She had missed it quite badly.

"So...you could fly us anywhere?" Sora asked, a slight giggle to her voice. She could barely comprehend just how much money Will's family had.

"Probably." Will turned to look at her. "Why do you ask?" She was even more beautiful under the light of stars. Sora turned and glanced , their eyes meet and they held the look.

"Don't you ever wish. Just for a moment you could run away? Just...leave." Will raised an eyebrow. He knew that feeling well. All he had done since his original team fell was run. He had run right across the world, fighting Digimon and taking down Dark Digidestined. He collected rouge data, but he always ended up back near Sora. The Digidestined he was chosen to protect. The one Digidestined he chose to protect of his own free will.

"What do you have to run away from?" Will asked, his hand dangling off the side of his deck chair, just above the tops of the wine bottles.

"I've made some bad choices." Sora looked down, she had gone against her instinct and started something she wasn't sure about anymore.

"I tried to run away from my duty as a Digidestined. I tired not to get involved in all the fighting recently and the combat and the darkness. I ran away from it." Sora became very silent as she finally admitted what she wished to avoid.

"I know what that's like. You run because you're scared. You get so sick of fighting , you just want to rest and relax and just...be a normal teen." Sora turned and looked at Will. He knew exactly how she felt.

"I just wish I had helped more during the Alpha incident." Sora glanced at Will's eyes.

"Helped more? You ruled the skies! You and Birdramon tore down dozens of Alpha Strikemon's aerial squad." Will remembered seeing the burning pheonix cause chaos in the sky.

"I wish I had done the right thing." Sora never took her eyes off Will.

"I ran away from it once. Took off across Europe. Ended up getting stuck in a few conflicts but I ran away. What matters is you learn form it, learn to do the right thing." Sora reflecte don what he said and laughed.

"When did you get so smart?" Sora continued to laugh.

"I've always been smart thank you!" Will began to laugh too. They had drank too much, he knew it but thankfully, he could handle himself better than her. Sora pulled another bottle of wine from seemingly no where and opened it quietly. Will cocked an eyebrow. Maybe he wouldn't be okay in the morning after all.

"You know you're my Guardian? How come I never saw you before you showed up and rescued me from you're old team mate?" Sora remembered how an old team mate of Will's had kidnapped her in an attempt to force Will into battle. Force him to become stronger. It had been just after the defeat of Malomyotismon.

"I'm very good at hiding. Do you remember ever seeing someone in a hooded jacket just watching you? Even out of the corner of your eye? A black hooded jacket with red arrows on top." Will laughed, he had tried to dress in an appropiate way to remain hidden.

"That was you!" Sora remembered how she had often seen some older teen in black. The feeling of being watched over from the shadows and darkness. She remembered feeling safe. She still felt safe around him, even in the middle of Odaiba when it was turned into a battlefield and nearly destroyed. He protected her and would time and time again. She wished she had some way to return the favour. She lay back in the deck chair and let her arm dangle off the edge, over the bottles of wine. Will's arm was stretched out too. Their finger tips just inchs from touching. So very close the slightest nudge would cause them to touch. Something they both craved at that very moment but their hands did not meet. Instead, they lingered in the air, almost touching.

* * *

><p>The structure outside looked like it had once been new polished metal, very modern. Inside was a different story however. The walls were built from dulled gold bricks that sat neatly together. The walls were lined with old wooden torches that lit whenever someone walked past them. The walls were lined with ancient faded black Digital code. Trace bet Will and Izzy would have loved to translate it.<p>

"The distortation seems to be affecting the hallways too." Hannah noted. Leya and Trace turned to listen.

"This was meant to be a tall building but instead of climbing higher or lower, we've been walking this long corridor in a more or less straight line." Hannah smiled with pride, as she began to understand more and more about distortions. They were complex to the point even Alex Dowski could barely understand them. Trace was beginning to doubt both him and Will now. He prayed his instincts were wrong.

"We better find this thing quick." Leya said quietly. It would only take them a few more minutes of walking before they reached a small stone pedastle.

"This is...odd." Leya commented. Trace and Hannah stopped dead where they were. They knew if Leya felt something was wrong, they should stop instantly just incase it was a trap or something structually wrong.

"Everything outside indicates this building was some short of centre of a city but this looks religious." Leya said quickly to reassure her team mates. They continued to move slowly. The pedastle was a large circular stone that was surrounded with black digital code around the floor. Four chains was connected from the roof to the pedastle.

"Something isn't right." Black Wargreymon commented quietly. Something about the place had been putting off ever since they stepped foot inside. He had barely said a word since stepping inside and neither had the other Digimon.

"There's no security or even other Digimon here." Trace commented. There was something unsettling about this place. There, sitting on the pedastle was a small glass crystal that was encased in a circular stone case. Digital code carved all along the stone. A small, black flicker radiated from inside the crystal.

"That looks...incredibly creepy." Leya commented with a slightly nervous giggle in her voice.

Trace reached out to grab the stone disk.

"Wait! Do we know what this thing does?" Hannah asked in a serious sharp tone.

"No but it's out mission to get this thing. So we need to move it." Trace reached out and gripped the disk. It had a considerable weight to it but it wasn't too heavy. He studied it over for a second before his Digivice beeped in a rapid whine.

"What's going on?" Leya asked quickly. Before anyone could answer, a black beam of light shot out of Trace's Digivice and into the crystal. No one could react as the crystal began to crack and the black light began to expand before their eyes. The crystal cracked at the top as the ring smashed and shattered. Trace dropped the artefact and stepped back from it as the others backed away. The entire artefact cracked and expoloded as the black substance rapidly began to expand and cover the area. It was a heavy sloppy jet black shiny liquid that rapidly exanded racing along the dull gold bricks.

"I think we need to get out of here now." Hannah began to back away as the entire structure began to rumble.

"What's going on?" Leya placed her hand on her Digivice, ready for anything. A single solid black spear like shape shot out at them from the black liquid. Hannah ducked as the black spear curved and impaled the wall behind her, shattering the brick wall allowing light to flood in.

"Time to leave!" Trace turned and ran, pulling Hannah up along the way.

"What are we going to do about that...thing!" Leya asked. Trace struggled to come up with a quick answer.

"We can bury it! Destroy the structure and trap it down here!" Hannah called out as she raced alongside the others. Trace nodded. They were going to stop whatever this thing was before things got worse. Something inside him told him it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

><p>They had without a doubt drank too much. Sora could barely walk so she had thrust her wheels into Will, forcing him to carry them. He was doing well, but still fell upstairs and crashed off the corners of a wall. He had to admit, maybe he had drank too much as the floor spun a little everytime he took a step. It was early morning and Will was sure they were the only ones who were still awake. He wanted to make sure she got back to her room in one piece and they had walked hand in hand the entire way. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to them. They had finally reached her room and Sora simply stared at Will in a daze. He turned to leave.<p>

"See you in the morning, Sora." She never let go of his hand and pulled him back to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a voice heavy with concern. She looked down before looking back up into his eyes. His pale grey eyes with that shining gold ring around the jet black iris, even in the dull light his eyes could pierce the darkness. The same way he fought against it.

"I don't want you to leave again." Her voice was soft and gentle and Will couldn't resist it. She had placed her free hand on his chest and it had snaked up so her hand sat on the back of his neck. She pulled his head down and placed her lips to his ever so softly. Every single fibre of Will's body screamed this was wrong. This was one of his best friend's girlfriends. As they pulled away they looked at each other breathlessly. Neither of them said a single world as they stared longily into each others eyes. Sora moved to kiss him again but Will didn't move, the voice in his head telling him to do the right thing was getting quieter and quieter. She pressed up against him and placed her lips to his and the voice was sileneced completely. He dropped her heels and they made a small thud as they hit the floor, his now free hand finding its way to her hips pulling her closer to him. The kiss deepened this time as they enjoyed what they had wanted for the last two years. Each other. Tonight, it was just them and nothing else. No evil Digimon, no darkness to hunt, no feuding family, just them. Alone in the hall way. After denying it for so long, they gave into their feelings. Their true feeling of the crest the shared. Tonight it was them and nothing else. Nothing to hold them back and nothing to ever stop them. Them, alone in the darkness. The kiss carried on growing more and more intense with each passing seconde, neither wishing for it to end anytime soon. It was everything they had wanted. Sora's hand carefully found it's way to the handle on the door to her room and she quickly opened it. She pulled Will into her room and with one absent minded kick, Will shut the door behind them.


	6. Morning After Revelations

Another update? So quickly? What's going on?

I have to say I loved seeing everyone's reaction the implication of sex at the end of the last chapter :P

I also have an annoucment to those who submitted Oc's.

They shall be appearing very soon so keep an eye out.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>His body ached. There was no other way to describe it. The veil of alcohol and sleep washed away from him in seconds as he opened his eyes and gingerly stared the ceiling, a sock hanging off the french bubble light. He stared curiously at the item of clothing, not completely awake yet. Turning his head, he felt a slight draft blanket his upper body as he realised he lacked any clothing. He sat up quickly and quickly turned his head to look around the room. The cutrains were shut, the smallest amount of light streaming in illuminating just enough of the room to reveal the room was a slight mess. The bedside table had been knocked over and the light lay on the floor unused. A sudden feeling of dread hit him as he realised,this wasn't his hotel room. His eyes found each piece of discarded clothing laying at the end of of the bed. His head slowly turned to the figure next to him, in the soft white bed. A mess of auburn hair lay facing away from him. The events of the night came rushing back to him. The drinking, laying by the pool, walking hand in hand back to her hotel room and the pasionate kiss and everything that came after. The dread suddenly washed away , replaced with a warm feeling of content. Part of him regretted it, this was one of his best friend's, girlfriend. He'd broken a serious morale code. He'd slept with the girl he was meant to protect as a guardian. He betrayed the man he was meant to protect as well. He'd broken the trust he had as a Guardian and friend with Matt and Sora. Part of him realised something, Sora had kissed him first. Every feeling of regret or dread was suddenly drowned out by something unknown and washed away from him. Will lay back down in the bed and let his arm rest ontop of the duvet in the space between himself and Sora. He shut his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him again.<p>

"Morning." Her soft voice was the perfect thing to hear as he slowly woke up. Will turned his head to see Sora laying on her back, her head turned towards him. There was no regret in her soft brown eyes and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. He realised he must have fallen asleep for a while again. Her hand was near Will's, the tiniest of spaces between them. As Will studied her carefully, he realised that neither of them were actually wearing anything in the bed. Yet, they felt perfectly comfortable, if not more so than usual. Neither of them said anything as a serious look over came Will as he began to reflect on their situation. He turned towards the ceiling, focusing on the hanging sock.

"You sould probably call Matt, let him know how you did in the tournament. If you want to tell him about this, it's your choice I'm impartial, you could blame me or say I got you quite drunk and took advantage. You need to call Matt, or at least talk to him-" Will's voice was a hurried blur of words , panic and worry slolwing rising up through the tone until Sora interupted him.

"I wasn't that drunk." Will turned to face her, unsure of what to say. " I wasn't so drink I didn't know what I was doing. She placed her hand on top of his head and gripped it gently, their fingers linking together. They lay there silently, enjoying the peace and quiet. It was as if every barrier and every secret or hidden emotion had been puled out in the open for them both to see. For now, they would enjoy this moment and make it last as long as possible as it was their first tuly tranquil moment together.

* * *

><p>Tai knelt down in the lushous green field littered with multicoloured folowers and perculiar traffic lights. He placed his hands on his partners small bony shoulders.<p>

"Agumon, today, we have a mission of upmost importance!" He said enthusiastically as his smile flashed brilliantly. Agumon grinned.

"What is it!" He asked eagerly. There was a glitter in Tai's chocolate brown eyes with a hint of deviousness. Tai's eyes fell to one member of their group in particular.

"We're going to make Eva laugh!" He stood and pointed towards their target. Agumon turned to see the girl expertedly hurl a small device across the field as it smashed and shattered in a shower of sparks against a traffic light. A bead of sweat rolled down his head.

"Uh...Sorry what's that Gabumon? Coming!" Agumon ran away and quickly grabbed his friend by the arm.

"Don't ask, keep moving!" Gabumon stared at his friend curiously but was too slow to resist. Tai stared, his eyes wide with shock.

"Traitor!" Tai's mouth hung low. He still planned to execute his plan.

"Will you focus?" Matt asked in a sharp voice. He was staring out at a small town in the distance, just on the horizion, flanked by two deadly mountains.

"I am focussed! We're going to find Alex on the Isle of beginnings which is the where the Core of the Digital world is situated." Tai folded his arms proudly and smiled goofily. He frowned when Matt failed to turn or even acknowledge he was right. Tai blinked.

"Why are we looking for Alex? Shouldn't we be looking for Alphamon's egg?" Tai frowned at the lack of details he knew about what they were doing. Matt turned and smiled smugly.

"The egg was in a messengers safe. We can't ask Trace or Reaver, they may be involved as they're the head messengers. We can't ask Will incase its a joint operation as he's the head Guardian, the Guardian Primus. We can ask Alex as he is neutral since he left the Guardians to focus on protecting the core of the Digital world. He also monitors data streams across the Digital world so it's possible he'll know something. I knew you'd forget." Matt's cool smile expanded as he turned to face the horizion again. A harsh breeze rapidly rolled in, causing the two boys to shiver. Black thunderous clouds gathered and expanded before them in seconds.

"That's not normal." Black Gatomon, Eva's partner commented. Eva had finally rejoined them. They watched a terrifyingly huge bolt of lightning crash down and race across the earth, igniting the small town that belonged to the Isle of beginnings.

"That can't be good!" Tai said quietly, his tone becoming serious. Eva folded her arms.

"Everything here is pointing towards a major Digital disturbance. Something's seriously throwing off the balance here." As Eva finished speaking, a tremendous red light shot out from the middle of the small town and tore through the black monsterous clouds, lighting up the entire area in an eerie red light. A slow thick mist of red dust began to spread out towards them.

"We need to find Alex, now!" Matt took off, racing towards the isle as the mist became thicker. Eva shrugged and quickly took off , closely followed by Tai.

* * *

><p>"Terra destroyer!" A huge consdensed sphere of burning red energy crashed into the metallic structure. Flames licked violently at the sand as black smoke rose to the air, the metallic structure quickly falling apart and crashing to the ground.<p>

"Wing blaze!" A huge flaming bird made of concentrated red energy shot across the desert and exploded in a hail of falling embers. Black metal began to crash down across the desert like rain drops. The group watched as they effectively leveled the ancient complex. They had decided to keep Leya's partner in reserve, just incase.

"I think that did it." Trace said quietly, even though he was tensed and ready to act if he needed to. Smoke billowed into the sky as black scorched rusted metal littered the desert. A blur shot out of the desert floor and rocketed into the air before landing with a squeelch. The slimy black liquid was becomming larger and more solid. Leya gasped at the size as it had definately grown considerably.

"Black Wargreymon! Take it down!" Trace called out to his partner before turning to the two girls near him.

"Let him handle it." They nodded, unsure of what other option they had. Black Wargreymon rapidly flew towards the black mass. A small red circle appeared on the black shiny liquid and began to rotate around, following the flight path of Black Wargreymon. Black Wargreymon raised a single deadly dramon killer and ripped through a good amount of the mass before the red circle ignited and launched a point black shot of red energy into Black Wargreymon's chest. The black dragon warrior was knocked to the ground and as he rolled, several long slimy black tentacles rapidly shot out and punched into Black Wargreymon's armour. He grunted with pain as smoke rose off his burnt armour. Several more black solid tentacles shot out in an attempt to tie down the black warrior, but he simply ripped through them before launching himself into the air.

"Terra destroyer!" Black Wargreymon shot an identical sphere or red energy that erupted into a pillar of fire. A harsh wind clleared the smoke quickly, revealing the black mass untouched. Hannah studied it carefully.

"Black Wargreymon, get away from it!" Everyone turned and stared at her.

"It absorbed your attack! It got bigger! Move!" Hannah called out towards the black armoured warrior as he shot back to the ground, black tentacles threatening to pierce his armour at any second as they crashed down into the sand around him. Something suddenly caught Leya's attention.

"We have to get to the village nearby! We have to warn them!" Leya exclaimed rapidly. Trace stared at the ground in frustration and anger.

"Fine. We'll go there and warn them and use it as a base. We're not leaving till we've dealt with this thing." The group turned to make a quick exit as Trace looked back to see the mass growing, engulfing more of the desert. Trace pulled out a small mobile phone and scrolled to the first name on the list. Alex Dowski. As he ran he held the phone to his ear. No answer. Trace stared at the phone. That never happened, Alex always answered. Trace was unsure if Alex had missed the call, or chosen not to answer. Either he really was involved with this and had something planned, or he was already occupied with something just as deadly. He scrolled to the bottom of his contacts and hit the call button as it highlighted Will's name. Again, no answer. Trace cursed. They had never really tested phones in the Digital world and they had no idea ever did connect. Evidence pointed towards the fact it was impossible to communicate by phone across the two worlds. Trace however, had a feeling they were choosing not to answer. Something was going on.

Will and Sora had finally emerged from their hotel room in the late evening, deciding to go to a nearby resturant. They had agreed to talk about what to do next. What to do about Matt and what was going on between them. Will stared at his and Sora's relfection in the shiny steel of the elevator's doors. A small smile spread acorss his features as he realised he and Sora were holding hands. It felt like the most natural feeling in the world, holding her soft warm hand. He could see Sora was smiling as well, ever so slightly. He was becomming a little addicted to that smile but he wouldn't admit it. The elevator suddenly stopped no where near the floor they wanted. Will stiffened and placed his hands behind his back and stood straight, emotion draining from his face. His grandfather had stepped into the elevator. He stopped infront of them and turned, pressing the button for the floor he wished to go too. He pressed for the ground floor, the same as them. Sora frowned as Will remained stiff and tense to his grandfathers prescene.

"Nice little stunt you two pulled last night. Could have seriously damaged your reputation William. I told the others you two were a young couple, just starting out. So our public image would not be...altered." His voice was rough and gravely harsh. Sora nearly flinched from the simple sound of it.

"Thankyou,sir." He nodded politely. He felt ashamed that even now, the man could strike fear into him. He felt humilated infront of Sora. She reached out and let her hand run down his arm and smiled at him.

"I also took care of Lightmon last night. He's still locked in my room if you do ever wish to collect him." Will's grandfather nearly spat out Lightmon's name. Sora looked at the back of the man in complete shock as she realised, he knew about Digimon.

"He's not an animal!" Will spat back. Sora nearly flinched from his reaction. She wasn't used to seeing him with such a raw version of rage building inside him.

"He may as well be. He's just an overgrown pet. Your uncle was the same as you. Shame really." Will's grandfather almost laughed. Sora watched Will grow incredibly tense. He was fighting hard to control his temper, to avoid unleashing the torrent of rage that was growing inside him. He was good at this, he'd done it for years.

"He was a disappointment." His grandfathers voice was barely audiable, but just enough for them to hear. Every ounch of self control faded from Will as his arms fell to his side, his fists clenched.

"He was a hero!" Will shot back. His grandfather barely turned to acknowledge what he said.

"He became too involved with those, Digimon. Vanishing for weeks at a time. What was he thinking? It's a fools game!" His grandfather folded his arms and exhaled horribly hard. Sora watched the rage in Will break free, nothing to hold him back in this tiny enclosed space.

"A fool? He died saving those people from an evil Digimon! He's a hero for saving so many people!" Will's voice rose, bounching off the walls of the elevator. Sora turned in shock to Will, her mouth low. His uncle knew about Digimon too and had died because of one. Sora wasn't sure which of the questions in her mind she wanted answered first.

" He died for nothing." His grandfather replied coldly. "I will not allow you to turn out like him."

"He was one of the five original Digidestined! Someone to be proud of!" Will's voice was filled to the brim with pride but his anger was uncontrolable now. His grandfather pressed a button as they reached the next floor and he swiftly left. Sora placed a single hand on his arm and he instantly calmed. She could see him on the brink of tears as his fists relaxed. She pulled him into a tight meaningful hug. As the elevators door opened, he said nothing and allowed her to grip his hand tightly, linking her fingers in his and pulled him towards the main exit of the hotel. One thing kept replaying in her mind over and over. His uncle was one of the original Digidestined.


	7. The Missing Friend

Hello again XD. I apologise this is late, much later than usual. I have had issues with accessing the site and I have a rather large issue with the internet right now so I can only upload when I come to local library. However, to apologise I have written a one shot and this chapter. The one shot is titled "Dark competitions".

Again, short chapter, I apologise. I also need to point out, Oc's will be appearing in the next chapter and several others in future. Those who wish to appear straight away, please drop me a review and at the end leave the word "Good" or "bad" or even possibly "Bad but goes good". You'll understand later.

Again, I apologise. I have also recently created an account on Deviant Art. There are pictures of Will, Strikemon and Lightmon. Type in Novelistofthesky or "Networks of destiny" to find the group page with art for the series.

Also, may I just direct your attention towards Megablastdragon's project, "Fuel in the fire". It is the back story to the entire Networks of destiny seires. It's worth a read, it's just taking off and it's well worth keeping an eye on. I hope you show her the same support you've shown me , Etiger1995 and Dowski over the months.

Again, I apologise for being later...and the obviously huge authours note.

I hope you read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>"We'll find him if we split up. Keep in touch every ten minutes or so." Taichi called out as he took off in one direction, Agumon trailing behind him. They had arrived in the small town the red light had shot out of. The town looked like a small lakeside village, a large tower rose up in the centre. It seemed horribly out of place, too modern, too tall. Tai knew exactly what the building was. It was the main building on the isle of beginnings. Tai swore, Alex Dowski had the ability to the move the isle to where he chose , this time, he had chosen the middle of a field in the middle of no where. Tai and Agumon raced up the white washed steps and slammed through the glass doors. Another blast of red light raced into the sky.<p>

"What is that Tai?" Agumon asked, a shred of fear in his voice. Tai glanced out one of the many windows in the pristene building and worriedly shook his head.

"I don't know. But we know who does." Tai turned and headed deeper into the room. Agumon followed, moving carefully around the large circular reception desk. The town was deserted, always was. It was a secret place from unkwown origins. All Tai knew was, this was an important place that Alex Dowski protected. An idea emerged in his mind, he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Tai pulled out his clean white Digivice and glanced at the screen. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's not showing the signal of his Digivice." Tai muttered quietly. Tai looked up past the desk and noticed something on the floor. Paper scattered everywhere, a door ripped from it's hinges like torn paper, a long thin black line burnt into the wall and a trail of blood. Tai didn't let his eyes linger on the blood. Agumon could smell it, a sickening iron smell. He covered his nose in protest.

"Come on." Tai said calmly as they cautiously advanced down the corridor, ignoring the blood. As Tai pushed gently on the remaining door, it crashed to the floor with a horrendous noise. The clean white reception area masked the destruction deeper into the building. The corridor was chaos. The walls were burnt and black , objects lay smashed and lights hung by a thread. Sparks lit up the unusually dark corridor. Tai squinted, he was sure he could see something at the end of the corridor. The tiniest of dim lights. He quickly raced down the dark corridor, leaping over debris as if it were nothing. Tai skidded to a halt as he reached the object. It was Alex's Digivice. Tai picked up the small device in horror, it was coated in dark crimson blood. The screen was cracked and one of the buttons was missing, torn from its rightful place. Agumon snarled as he realised what had happened here.

"Alex, where are you?" Tai muttered as he stood up and glanced down the two dark corridors to his left and right. He realised now, something or someone had attacked Alex. Odds were, Alex was seriously injured , or worse.

Matt and Eva had bumped into each other. The isle wasn't that large so they had covered the town in good time. Both had smelt a horrid rancid stench of burning tar so raced to it's source. They had arrived on the same street, Eva crashing into Matt as the two tumbled to the floor. Matt's hands found their way to her bare waist as he held her above him.

"Are you alright?" He asked out of concern. Eva Pulled herself up and realised just how close she actually was to him.

"Yeah fine!" She pushed herself off him and tried to forget she was that close to his lips, that his hands had found their way to her waist. She blushed furiously as the thoughts ran rampant in her mind. Matt picked himself up and brushed down his clothes. He frowned, noticing the dirt on his new shirt but shrugged, nothing he could do about it now. Matt noticed a small black smoke trail leaking around the corner of the building.

"Eva, come on!" Matt quickly raced around the corner, Eva in tow but they stopped the second they reach the source of the smoke. It was a small crater, the ground had sank and cracked under an extreme force. The side of one house was completely gone , the contents inside the house black with ash. Matt's eyes fell on the white figure that lay at the centre of the crater, smoke and small data particals slowly wafting into the area.

"Neo Flamedramon!" Matt rushed in and quickly turned the large white muscular Digimon. He was a tall white Digimon that resembled a Flamedramon without any armour, instead he had cut off shorts and snow white wings. Matt studied the injuries of the Digimon, it had been fast and deadly, whatever had attacked them. Black burnt claw marks adorned the white Digimon's body, smoke rose off him in steady trails.

"What happened?" Neo Flamedramon slowly opened his golden blood shot eyes to Matt's question. Neo Flamedramon looked around, noticing the two Digidestined above him. He recognised Matt, who was friends with Alex. Tai and Matt had met Alex during the Alpha incident and both served in the defense of Odaiba. Neo Flamedramon only managed to utter a single sentence before falling unconcious as another blast of red light rocketed into the sky.

"Find Alex."

Tai burst through two steely cold doors as his eyes scanned the room before him. He'd picked up the faintest signal coming from above him. Tai's eyes bounched from wall to wall. Lights flickered and hung dangerously. Several computers lay torn and smashed along the floor, the monitor screens creating a layer of deadly spikes along the floor. Tai advanced slowly, the glass cracking under his white running trainers. Tai's eyes came across several white tables, advanced equipment lay all around it. He assumed it was for monitoring or analysing whatever it was that was kept here. He saw one of the tables had been broke and now lay on it's side. Then he saw it, a single hand slowly clenching in a fist and relaxing. Tai raced over and pushed the table away, his worse fears confirmed. Alex lay face down as Tai reached him. Tai quickly turned him and studied his injuries. He was pale, much paler than usual. His right eye was swolen and blood shot. Tai gasped sharply as he saw the red stain slowly growing from Alex's abdomen.

"Why are you here?" Alex breathed out slowly. Tai ripped off his shirt, leaving him in a plain orange t-shirt. He pressed his shirt on Alex's wound and Alex inhaled quickly as pain shot through him.

"Don't bother." Alex tried to push away the shirt but failed.

"Don't worry, Matt's the one who worries about designer shirts. " Tai smiled smugly but his face took a strong serious expression.

"There are distorations all over the Digital world, red light blasting into the sky from here. We thought you'd know something about it." Tai explained quickly incase Alex needed serious help quickly.

"What happened?" Tai asked as he fetched his D-terminal from his back pocket and quickly typed a message to Matt with his left hand, still applying pressure with his shirt. Alex watched as Tai typed carefully, his eyes noticing very minor differences to Tai. Taller, broader shoulders. Time had passed since he had left the isle after all. Tai shut his d-terminal as it binged to indicate the message was sent.

"Will gave me one of the artefacts we used to defeat Alpha Strikemon. I was studying it. I think I found something...I was in the real world, about to deliever it to someome but " Alex took a slow breath "Someone killed me." Tai cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Tai's voice was a little low. He had no idea what to make of what Alex just said.

"I'm Digital Tai. I'm like Gennai. If a Digimon dies , his data is reborn in Primay village. No different with me, I wake up here." Alex inhaled sharply again as pain coarsed through his body. Tai frowned.

"Wait, someone attacked you? Why?" Tai winced as he pressed the shirt harder into Alex. He hated to inflict pain on a friend.

"When I woke up here...the artefact was gone. I think someone stole it." Alex coughed harshly. Tai frowned but before he could ask anything ,Alex cut him off.

"I've no idea what it could be used for." Alex shut his eyes for a moment before opening them again, the colour draining from them.

"So you've been here since then?" Tai asked quietly. He couldn't get his mind around the idea of his friend being, Digital. He knew he was Digital, but he never know to what extent.

"No. When I...woke up, I came here. Something attacked, something fast and powerful. It was just a blur but I heard an explosion outside. Next thing I knew, I was down on the floor in the reception, hurt. I walked here and found something completely black searching the room. Next thing I know, you're here." Alex's eyes rolled shut , a slow breath escaping him.

"Whatever attacked, it's fast. Whatever it took, we need to get it back. I think it took something I was working on. Something dangerous." Alex's voice trailed off as his eyes shut.

"Alex? Stay wake, Alex!"

"I'll be at the large house near the lake." Alex said weakly. Before Tai could process what Alex had just said, Alex's head tilted to the side and he burst into hundreds of small rainbow coloured pieces of data. Tai let his shirt drop the floor as he and Agumon sat there with no idea what they should do.

* * *

><p>It had been a day since Sora exprienced the almost violent exchange between Will and his grandfather. She had found Will standing near the fountain in the courtyard, his fists clenched and his eyes shut. Sora had eventually calmed him down and asked him about his uncle. Will simply said he didn't know much at all in all honesty. He had learned quite recently Trace's father was also one of the original Digidestined and that he decided to speak with him someday soon. Sora carefully stepped into an elevator. He thoughts trailed off as it carefully descended to the floors below. Will had left her a note in her hotel room to meet for breakfast. He had to leave early to speak to someone over the internet. Sora's thoughts were interupted as Will's grandfather entered the elevator. A deathly cold feeling overcame the small space. It was so thick and so fierce she could feel herself nearly struggling for air. Sora stared at the back of the man's head. He said nothing. The seconds ticked by like long slow painful hours. Sora noticed the dial at the top of the elevator reach the second floor. She decided she could take the stairs and meet Will that way. She raced from the elevator.<p>

"I'm proud of my sons, Ms Takenouchi. Even more proud of my grandson. I just don't want to lose another family member. I'm sure you can understand." His voice was soft and human. Sora turned to catch one glimpse of his eyes, filled with pain and years of hurting. As the door shut, she couldn't move. Sora quickly made her way to where she was meeting Will, a little dazed. He shut his phone and the sound made Sora jump. With just a look, she knew something was wrong. He had a light travelling bag drapped over one side of his body.

"Something wrong?" Will turned to look at her, a small smile instantly grew on his face.

"Sorry. I just got news I need to go to the Digital world. Trace needs help with something." Will's voice dropped to a sand tone. Honestly, he didn't want to leave.

"Is it...bad? Can I help?" Sora asked quietly. She didn't want him to leave. Will's heart lurched, he wanted to tell her about D.I.R.T but he knew she'd come with him if he did.

"It's fine. Just some lost Digidestined who need to be escorted to a Digi port. They're lost in some bad area but we'll handle it. Promise." Will smiled, but his eyes betrayed him. Sora nodded and kissed on the lips quickly.

"Just make sure you come back to Odaiba." Sora smiled and stepped away from him. Will nodded and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I promise." Will smiled at her gently, making sure to memorise her face. He was travelling to a part of the Digital that was more dangerous than him than any other. Royal Knight territory. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. What if Matt's team had been called in for back up as well? Will tightened his hold of his bag strap, it made no difference. He had a duty to do, but it didn't get rid of the sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach.


	8. The Tools Of War

Told you I'd update soon :P And it's a longer chapter,see I keep my word :P

I apologise it wasn't up sooner but I've been busy with Universtiry stuff and registering for next year so that had to come first no matter what.

Also , quick annoucement, the series now has a Wiki page where information about the original characters and events of the series. To see the page, go to google and type in "Networks of destiny Wiki".

On another note, go check out Dowski's oneshot series, each one shot is about his Oc Alex Dowski and his side of the events during "Virus of the Shadow". It's a good one shot series and provide you guys with another point of view. I highly reccomend it. For those of you who are also fans of Etiger1995, his computer kind of...well...exploded. Not my fault at all...

Anyway, hope you guys read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Wind scattered sand in every direction as two figures raced back and forth, exchanging blows. Leya Hayato stood carefully atop a high sand dune, watching her partner engage in a deadly battle. Trace and Hannah had made it to the village safely and Leya felt she should stall whatever their enemy was. Her eyes studied the black mass of slime and melted flesh before her. It had taken on a more human shape but has no real distinguishable limbs. It was just the upper half of a humanoid shape connected to a puddle that slithered stealthily across the desert floor. The head, if it could be called, had a large dark red circle embroided across it, almost like a tattoo or badge or arms. It fired off shots of deadly energy at deadly speed. The two arms it had since grown could launch themselves at high speed and extend to an almost infinite distance without delay. Every little movment caused the black fluid to fall into grotesque angles and impossible angles. The very sight of it made Leya feel sickly. She gripped her Digivice tightly, focussing on her partner instead.<p>

"Gale force blade!" A whirlwind of deadly wind shot across the desert, engulfing the black mass , cutting and decapitating the creature at speed. Leya's partner leapt back to a safe distance, expecting a counter attack.

"You've got this Komodomon!" Leya encouraged her partner to give it his all. The Digimon in question was a tall humaoid dragon covered in heavy black samurai armour with beautifully gold trimming and digital symbols. A protective helmet covered the majority of his face save for his eyes. A red sash fluttered in the wind carelessly. A scaley black tail reach out behind him. The dragon samurai weilded two blades proudly as Komodomon, samurai mode. Without warning, the black creature fired several blasts of red energy. Komodomon expertedly side stepped most and slash the final crimson orb out of the air as it exploded behind him in two parts. Trace and Black Wargreymon had decided an aerial strike would be too dangerous, so they reccomended a ground assault, which was exactly what Komodomon samurai mode was built for. Komodomon vanished and reappeared behind the black creature and with a flick of his wrist, a blade cut through the black creature, cleaving him in half. Instantly, the black creature reattached itself and it's limb swung round it's body with a crack of air as it landed a blow agains't Komodomon's black arm. The Dragon samurai was launched back before plunging a blade into the sand and stopping himself. With a grunt of anger, Komodomon burst forward. The black creature twisted itself again and a third black slimely limb formed from no where and slashed across the samurai's armour. Komodomon carried on , enduring the blow as he raised a single sword, soaked in black liquid. The black creature gave a scream as if it lungs were filld with the very liquid it was made of. hundreds of jet black coils sprang out towards Komodomon , spiking and stretching in every direction, creating an inescapable net. Komodmon had almost no time to escape as he twisted in one direction avoiding several of the coils as one piereced his leg. He game a small grunt of pain and slash it, breaking the connection. Hundreds more coils broke off from the already existing coils, Komodomon realised he had no escape, as hundreds of black spear tips piereced his armour and encoiled him. For a moment, he sank to one knee, blood running down his armour as data leaked away from inside the armour.

"Komodomon!" Leya called out, panic and fear racing up in her body. Komodomon gave a muffled war cry and rose back up, ignoring the pain now coarsing throughout his body. The red circle suddenly circled around, appearing on the back of the creature's head. Komodomon wretched a single arm free, still holding onto his sword with mighty strength. A row of deadly red circles then appeared across the black creatures body, all glowing and ready to unleash pain. The only warning was a muffled thunderclap that let loose a storm of red darts. The explosion was so rapid , Komodomon was ripped free of the black coils as each coil tore under the force of the explosion, each one set alight , burning a dark violent pink. Komodomon rolled to a stop , black coils snaking around his armour, more data pouring out of him. Without hesistation he forced himself up, one sword still held tightly. Leya resisted the urge to race down to protect her partner, knowing she'd only get caught in the crossfire. She watched as Komodomon staggered to his feet, watching the black creature slowly become engulfed in pink grotesque spiralling flame. To Komodomon's eyes the black creature seemed to be expanding, growing rapidly into a more unhuman shape. Komodomon wasted no time and with a flick of his wrist he unleashed another attack.

"Gale force blade!" A huge twister of wind burned across the sand, engulfing the creature, tearing it to shreds as it smothered the flame. Leya braced herself as she felt the force of the wind from where she was standing. Komodomon winced and fell, it took everything out of him to just pull off another attack. Slowly, he staggered over to Leya. Almost instantly Komodomon reverted to his rookie form, Gilamon. The two stood there watching the transformation of the creature before them.

"It's absorbing the fire, the attacks, anything it can. It's growing!" Leya stepped back, almost worried by the expanding mass before her. It no longer looked human as it exploded into a large monsterous creature, still growing and expanding in rapid shapes.

"We should warn Trace." Gilamon said quietly. It had been years since he had taken such a beating in a short space of time. The two turned and left quickly. Leya picked up Gilamon and began to carry him to allow him to rest. She looked back, seeing a giant coil snake its way above the dune where she had just stood.

* * *

><p>Hannah's footsteps echoed off the light grey worn stone path through the make shift village. The centre of the village consisted of white wash stone cottages with grey straw roofing where a mix of Agumon and Patamon lived together. Hannah and Hawkmon wandered further outside the centre of the village to find wooden huts and white cloth makeshift tents occupied by various Digimon. Hannah noticed several other Digidestined in the area, several injured. She noticed one very tall young adult standing up and slinging a white bag across his shoulders. A large red cross adorned the bag. The young man turned towards her and looked around. Hannah noticed his dark hair which shone a bright blue and his silver glasses.<p>

"It's terrible isn't it?" He asked, Hannah caught herself and realised he was talking to her directly.

"It is. What happened?" Hannah asked openly, something about the older boy felt comfortable and reliable. Someone that could be trusted.

"There have been several attacks around this area. Something powerful and appears to be a Knight. It's destroyed several other villages, people are missing and it's just...chaos." The older boy seemed genuinely upset at the current problem. Hannah frowned, could there be another threat out there?

"Could it be a member of the Royal Knights?" Hannah asked quietly. The older boy blinked.

"I don't think so. The one witness said the Knight was black. The only black knight is Alphamon and he's missing." The young adult frowned untill a white seal with a ginger mohawk slammed into him.

"Gommamon!" The young adult picked himself up and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. His partner laughed.

"Those guys over there need some help! Come on slow poke!" The small white seal quickly bounced off like a child on sugar. The young adult smiled at Hannah.

"My name's Joe Kido. I'll see you soon." Joe turned and ran off after his partner. Hannah stood there, simply dumbfounded she didn't recognise one of the original Digidestined. Hawkmon strolled over and stared at his partner.

"Who was that?" Hannah gave him an honest answer.

"Someone I've always wanted to meet."

* * *

><p>Trace sat inside one of the bigger stone white cottages in a dimly lit room, his eyes studying a detailed map of the local area which had been placed ontop of a sturdy wooden table. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the strain of recent events nearly overwhelm him.<p>

"So are you guys like..a team or something here to help?" Trace looked up at the owner of the voice, a British boy the same age as himself. Brown mid length hair framed his face well. Trace quickly studied his appearance of a green t-shirt under a pruple cardigan and black skinny jeans. Trace quickly assumed he wasn't the type to explore.

"Why're you here Tiran?" Trace needed to keep attention away from D.I.R.T. He noticed a small green reptile with a large red fin crawl up next to the Digidestined. A Betamon. The British Digidestined looked up.

"My friend got hurt and we came here. Then more Digimon and other people arrived." Tiran's voice held a strong english accent.

"How'd your friend get hurt?" Trace asked as he folded his arms and stood up straight.

"We were staying at a village nearby and it got attacked, we ran but my friend still got hurt." Trace frowned.

"Can you mark on the map where the village was?" Trace asked. Tiran picked up a red pin and placed it down. Now a line of red pins ran across the map, indicating where the attacks had taken place. Trace sighed heavily.

"Those are attacks can't be coincidence, they have to have been planned." Trace muttered to himself before turning and leaving. Tiran watched him and quickly asked him a question.

"Just who are you?" Trace barely looked over his shoulder.

"Someone you don't need to know."

* * *

><p>"Are we going inside that?" A small blue slightly humanoid Digimon with long ears and a white stomach asked as he stared up at the building before him.<p>

"Davish?" The lipse of his partner caused the young leader to glance down at his Digimon. He brushed some dirt off his blue and red flame jacket and then proceeded to pull his yellow gloves tighter. They had been called to their location by a signal from something in distress in the Digital World.

"Yeah, we're going in Veemon." The two looked at the large circular draw that could have been a massive silver gear. It was built into the side of a mountain one a tiny island in the middle of the oean. Only a single Digiport lay behind them and then the sand that met the waves. It was truly a tiny piece of land. Davis placed a single gloved hand on the large metal door. Nothing happened. Davis stepped back, staring at the gear as it suddent groaned to life and rolled slowly out of the way. As it rolled away, what it was hiding slowly came into view. A long steel stretching corridor that led down into the earth itself with modern lights lining the sides.

"What do we do?" Veemon asked. Every instinct in Davis's mind screamed at him to run,that this was a trap.

"We carry on and find the signal. A creepy tunnel doesn't scare me!" Davis marched in, Veemon behind him , as they ventured into the darkness. The slope seemed to go on forever, their footsteps bouncing off the walls around them. Eventually they saw a large silver door infront of them. As they neared it, it silently opened. The pair stopped dead, as the door slowly opened, there was a figure standing on the side of it, waiting. The figure was dressed in a light grey robe with the hood up, a brown trim running all around the clothing.

"Who're you?" Davis asked quickly as he took a step back. Veemon raced infront of him ready to fight.

"I'm a friend." The figure's voice was low and a strange accent, almost put on.

"Come. I sent for you." The figure raised an arm and stepped aside. Davis and Veemon looked at each other cautiously before walking past the door.

"Why did you send for us?" Davis asked as he cross the door and turned his head to keep his eyes on the figure.

"You are the destined one. You will become a key component in what is too happen." The figure walked forward, deeper into the room as light began to spread. It was a large silver room, engraved images decorating the walls. The images were of older Digimon and the sovereigns, Davis swore he could see Alpha Strikemon in some of them. At the far end of the room was a small path leading to another door, a very familar symbol was engraved in gold.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen next?" Davis's eyes lingered on the symbol on the door. His heart raced, it had been a long time since he saw it. A long time since he fought the Digimon Emperor. The figure walked towards the small path and stopped.

"What happens next, will shape you and your friends lives forever. I cannot reveal what's coming, it is not my place but there is a great darkness coming. A darkness brewing inside the light that will smoother all life both Digital and real. To prevent that happening, the chosen warriors of Light must be equipped with the appropiate weapons." The figure pulled something out of his pocket and threw it towards Davis. Davis caught it easily and glanced down at his hand , at the small silver tag. Exactly like the one that held the crests for the original Digidestined.

"What do you mean? Weapons?" Davis held the tag tightly.

"Three warriors of light will be needed." The figure motioned for Davis to come over to where he was standing. David approached him and the figure pointed to the door, with the familiar symbol. Slowly it came together in Davis's mind.

"You're giving me a crest? The crest of Miracles?" Davis asked as his heart raced. The figure stepped back as the door infront of Davis began to open. The figure motioned for Davis to approach the door as a brilliant golden light erupted from the gaps in the door. Davis studied the figure, the hood concealed almost his entire face, leaving just his mouth and neck out of a shadow. Davis approached the light, as the tag in his hand began to glow and accept the crest. As the light died down, the figure muttered a few words.

"You are to never speak of this to anyone." Davis barely acknowledged the figure as he stared at his new crest, the crest of Miracles. He never noticed the figure turn and leave the room.

* * *

><p>Izzy typed furiously in the dimly lit warehouse that was the headqauters of D.I.R.T. It was now late in the night and he was busy. His fingers moving like lightning across the keyboard. He'd been asked by Alex Dowski to check the signals of the Digi ports on each Digidestineds computer and when they were last used. Izzy had agreed , even if it meant hacking into his friends computers. Just as Izzy had expected, Alex Dowski and Trace held the highest amount of Digi port activations. Now, Izzy was finally presented with a surprising challenge. He had thought hacking into Will's computer would be simple, he knew he had the money to protect his computer but Izzy was honestly surprised at the amount of security. Izzy leaned and felt his back click in several places.<p>

"Now, this'll be fun." Izzy said gleefully, he loved a good challenge. He typed furiously, breaking through firewall after firewall. Izzy smiled as he broke through the final firewall, a little disappointed it hadn't been a little harder. Izzy loaded Will's Digi port and noticed there were two extra buttons that other Digi ports didn't have. He clicked one out of curiousity and a map of the Digital world sprang to life on the screen, a series of green dots lit up sections of the map. Each dot had a name next to it.

"Why does Will have his own tracking program?" For a moment, he assumed it was for the Guardians, but Izzy didn't recognise any of the Digidestined that were being tracked. Izzy frowned and clicked out of the screen and quickly clicked the other button. Another screen popped out out to show a database filled with names. Izzy ran the mouse over each name, another small window popped out with a picture of the person and their Digimon partner. Another box popped out with basic informaton on the Digidestined. Name, age, location,ally and status. Izzy's eyes went wide as he came across several high profile Digidestined, well known to some of the other Digidestined. Below the Digidestined's information was a list of Digimon and small villages. One Digidestined's name stood out. Elegon. Izzy hovered the mouse over his name. Everyone had presumed he had died and fallen during the assault at Odaiba as he hadn't been seen since his run with a dark Digidestined. The small information box popped out and Izzy read the notes section.

"Currently operating near the gate to the Dark Ocean. Should head to the continent of Server soon." Izzy read the note aloud and began to quickly pull together each bit of information. Izzy loaded the tracking program again and his eyes raced across the green dots. They were Will's allies, people who had agreed to work with him. Izzy realised what was Will had been doing and muttered it ever so quietly.

"He's building an army." Izzy's heart raced. He had completely underestimated just what Will was capable of, even if he was on their side, he had his own force of Digidestined and factions of Digimon he could call on. Izzy quickly pulled up his communication program and called the first names that came to mind. Alex Dowski, Trace and Ken. He needed to find out what had been going on behind his back.


	9. Shattered Truth, Concrete Lies

Yes, late, I'm aware. I've been busy with real life things which needed to come first. Here it is though, a longer chapter. I hope that makes up for my absence.

On another note...I must apologise for the drunken conversation with Dowski about pirates. I'm pretty sure I scarred him.

Next update should be soon...sooner lol.

I'm not a religious man but my prayers are with those affected by the events in America ten years ago.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Izzy frowned in the darkness of his small warehouse. He'd only been able to reach Ken. Izzy leaned back in his chair and breathed heavily. It turned out Trace was still in the Digital world with his team. Izzy sighed as he read through the list he had copied once more. Ken had said to trust Will, that Izzy shouldn't jump to any bad conclusions yet.<p>

"I suppose he's right." Izzy wondered if he had been dealing with bad guys and annoying government officals for too long to even trust his friends anymore. Izzy craned his head back and stared up at their shabby lights. Everything here was so rustic,it was all held together by sheer luck. It was only a matter of time before this warehouse would come crashing down around them. That or it would be destroyed by some evil Digimon who had created some vendetter against the Digimon and probably had a massive brain kidnapped inside a glass jar that could have some hair on it. Izzy blinked, where the hell had that come from? Maybe the stress was finally getting to him.

"Where's Tentomon when I need him to keep me sane?" Izzy's voice trailed as he realised lack of sleep was finally catching up to him. He stood up and made his way to the lounge room before throwing himself across the faded sofa. He felt sleep beginning overtaking him as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. If Will already ran the Guardians, why need another group? The answer suddenly buzzed to life. There was a power struggle going on. Izzy pushed back the viel of sleep as he analysed who could take over in Will's place. Willis was second in command since Alex Dowski left and Gennai was the main advisor. Izzy sat up and crossed his arms, he couldn't contact Gennai incase he raised unneeded panic. He pulled out his phone and dialed his old pen pal Willis, in search of some answers.

* * *

><p>"So, Syao huh?" T.K asked gingerly as he turned his head slightly to gaze at the fair brown haired girl beside him. A gentle breeze played with her hair , catching it and dropping it as it pleased. T.K glanced down as his foot came crashing down on a small branche , maiming it into dozens of fragments. Syao had been one of the key fighters during the Alpha incident who came to seek out adventure. He found war and fought alongside Will and Tai, defending Odaiba.<p>

"Yeah." Kari blushed lightly. A small smile stretched across her lips, a faint memory of someone else's lips erupted into her thoughts. Syao and Kari had started dating recently , much to everyone's surprise. Someone had commented on Trace losing money to Alex ,but that was another story.

"Wasn't expecting that." T.K said quietly. He wasn't honestly sure what to make of it. His feelings knotted in his stomach, a force of nature raging against the weak flesh. His uncertainity kept it subdued, drugging his feelings into a forced slumber. They'd always been close , but he'd never got his head around how he truly felt. Even now, the knot in his stomach warped and settled. Jealousy and happiness , struggling to accept one another. Fire and ice compeating for the top spot , sending warm harsh chills across his skin. A small dull ache was beginning to spread across his forehead.

"Are you , okay with that?" Kari paused and stopped. She turned to T.K, seeking his blessing. Part of her would always belong to him, but he'd never so much as hinted at them becomming more. Unlike her, she decided to take a risk on someone new, someone different. Syao. T.K stopped and turned , and looked carefully into the glittering orbs, losing himself for a moment. The knot vanished, suddenly leaving a black hole, sucking in the life around it. He could feel the colour draining from his skin and the energy leaving his body and weary muscle emerging all over.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you." He lied. Kari sensed it, she knew it. Something was being hidden from her. She started to reach out , when the wind died down and all that was left was a deadly , poisinous silence. In that moment everything made sense inside T.K.

"Greetings, chosen." Both Digidestined turned to the new voice. Standing before them was a tall, cloaked figure. His dull grey cloak had a brown trim all around the edges. It was slightly freyed, almost making the figure older. His face was hidden in a small viel of darkness under the hood, but they felt the weight of his gaze as he studied them. They could feel him picking away at them, as if he noticed the tiniest thing out of place, even the small speck T.K forgot to take off his hat this morning.

"Who are you?" T.K asked as he finally willed himself to stand a few steps ahead of Kari. Kari frowned and took her place directly next to T.K.

"I'm someone who wishes to give you a gift." His voice was stern and calm, as if it would turn to razor wire in a heartbeat. T.K clenched his fist, the Digimon were no where near and this being seemed to offer no threat, but he was cautious. Kari placed her hand on T.K's arm, she could see there was no ill intent from the stranger.

"Why?" T.K asked quietly. Kari studied the man, he seemed to wear something icnredibly similar to what Digital beings wore, like Gennai.

"Are you friends with Gennai?" Kari asked quickly. The figure turned and glanced at her.

"In a way, yes." That comment made them relax just a little.

"Why not lower your hood?" T.K asked, the question pierced the figure. The figure clearly tensed.

"It is of no importance who I am." Before either of them could react, the figure continued.

"A darkness is coming, it shall lay waste to the Digital World. The points of light are the only force in the Digital world that stands a chance of stopping it. The powers of Hope, Light and Miracles." The figure reached behind him into his back pockets.

"What darkness? What's going to happen?" T.K asked in a paniced rushed. More conflict was too come?

"You must never speak of how you gained your power." As the figure revealed his hands, two burning lights erupted. One golden colour radiated next to a pure pink. The whine of the Digivice's filled the air. In a blinding light, everything went white. When the furious light died down, T.K looked around to realise he was on the floor. Time had passed , the sun was now lower in the sky. Something cool and metallic was pressed into his right hand. Slowly he opened it, investigating the shape. His jaw fell open as his eyes circled a silver tag, the crest of Hope sitting happily inside it.

* * *

><p>A small fire burnt easily, roasting the contents of a cast iron pot held above it. Lightmon stared at it happily, enjoying the smell of some cooking. He had missed travelling with Will through the Digital world. Even if they never got time off to just travel, he still loved the adventures. He missed the days of randomly bumping into friendly Digidestined. He remember how he had bumped into a Black Agumon that would soon turn into his rival. The partner Digimon of Trace Hinata. That was exactly how they met, Trace and Black Agumon had stumbled into their camp which lead to Will and himself getting caught up in their adventure. They made a lot of enemies in that conflict.<p>

Lightmon lay down on a sleeping bag Will had left for him and stared into the cloudy sky. It was a strange shade of grey, almost shining but at the same time stealing the light. Lightmon's thoughts drifted to his own fur coat. The fur had changed, grey hairs sprouting up into the coat,giving it a devious silver shine.

Someone very close to Lightmon had commented on his fur. The same person had also said he'd become quiet, more subdued. Ever since the Alpha incident, he had changed. He missed the person who had made the comments. His best friend, his companion. The two had originally met in Primary village, just before meeting their partners after the fall of the Digimon emperor, but they vaguely recalled it due to it being a brief encounter. It was like staring at a picture through a distorted mirror that lingered in the back of your mind invading your present day thoughts. He missed her company and her companionship. Memories of nights spent curled up in a chair in Sora's house next to the pink bired flooded his mind. Her scent seemed too fresh and easy to remember but his memory made it stale and difficult to hold. The feel of her feathers against his fur coat was sublime and intoxicating. He often wondered if this was how Sora felt when she was with Matt. A rustling behind him caused Lightmon to shot up onto his feet , ready to fire off an attack. A figure in a long grey robe with brown trim emerged from behind an overgrown tree. As Lightmon was about to snarl, a gurgle erupted from his stomach and his hands instantly went to protect his belly.

"Nice try pal. Your stomach is terrifying though, I'm still scarred from when you tried to eat my hair." The figure laughed as he removed the robe, slowly folding it and dropping it next to a sleeping bag before running a hand through his hair. Lightmon stared evil into the boy's head.

"That didn't take long, Will." Will turned and nodded. Will quickly glanced at the grey and brown robe, he hated decieving the others, but it was needed.

"Yeah, not surprisingly T.K and Kari were easier than Davis." Will began to stretch his neck, something clearly bothering him. Lightmon studied him, Will was stood simply in a plain black outfit. Black combat trousers, black boots , a black t-shirt and black gloves. Lightmon remembered Will saying it was to do with the disguise.

"So, is it done?" Lightmon asked curiously. Will stopped and nodded.

"Yeah, the three points were delievered. Let's just hope Delmon was right." Will cringed at the memory of Delmon. A Digimon with the ability to travel through time and had knowledge of every event. Will felt a dull throb behind his right eye, and the pain suddenly exploded. It raged and burned behind his eye, a tear fell, it was excrutiating. He held a hand over the eye instinctivly as his face tightened up into an expression of pain.

"Food's ready!" And like that, the pain was gone. A momentary thing. Will's heart raced and he swolloed hard. It wasn't the first time that had happened. He pushed it from his mind quickly and headed over to the cooking. The two eventually sat down to a meal, something they hadn't done in the Digital world for some time. A strange somber feeling washed over the two. A strange feeling pooled in Will's stomach and his heart skipped a beat. Will stopped eating and a horrid feeling of the calm before a storm rinsed into him.

"Is everything okay? I know you don't like spicy food but if you can't handle this, your taste buds need to be upgraded!" Lightmon stuck his tounge out and continued to eat. Will laughed and continued to eat. For one deafening moment Will wondered what other guys his age were doing. He'd spent some time studying archaeology in Wales. He supposed others were studying, or working somewhere or off on a night out. Here he was , eating food on a Digital planet. He just hoped he had done the right thing by listening to Delmon.

* * *

><p>"Digimon stuff can be so weird." Tai said meekly. Agumon hummed in agreement. The two stood inside a large clean and organised bedroom filled with oranges, whites and browns.<p>

"You know, being reborn, it sucks." Alex Dowski said loudly , a slight jolt of laughter in his voice as he amused himself with a personal inside joke. Agumon's jaw lay open as he watched the Digidestined that had been recently reformated, stress over the shape of his hair. Alex ran a hand through his hair over and over again, sighing with a loud huff, he finally gave up.

"It'll do." He muttered as he straightened his white jacket, the gold buckles jingling slightly. Alex shoved his hands into the pockets of the jacket, the soft leather encasing his hands.

"What?" Alex asked, a small smirk on his face. He'd seen this reaction before from Will and Trace. Of course, he just hadn't told them about it so he scared them a good few shades paler when he just appeared behind them in the house. Tai just stared and pointed at Alex.

"You died." Tai said meekly, Agumon nodded in beat to Tai's voice.

"Yes, but I was reborn. Digital being, remember? I can do that." Alex laughed and folded his arms. Tai couldn't take his eyes from Alex's abdomen, where he had taken the serious injury from a jet black blade. Without realising Tai's eyes ran across his own hands which not so long ago had dried blood on them. He'd washed them numerous times since and since thrown away the shirt, leaving him in his black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"How'd you even get like that?" Agumon asked, his voice was slow and curious. Alex stretched a little, almost as if he was getting used to a new body. Tai cringed.

"Well, I died during an important battle. As a thankyou for my services to the Digital world, Fangolomon restored my body but I'm frozen at this age and I'll keep being reborn whenever I die. I'm the same Gennai in a way. I lose a little bit of my memory each time I'm...reborn. So I appreciate you filling me in on what happened." Alex froze for a moment and his eyes and thoughts wandered off elsewhere.

"So, what next?" Tai asked. He needed to shift the topic not just for himself, but because there were more important matters at hand.

"Well, first things first. Fix the distortions. Secondly, get the artefacts back. Third, find out why I have about a hundred missed messages from Izzy. Fourth, try to remember why my computer is tracking Will and Trace." Alex paused when he realised Tai was staring at him.

"I'm not a stalker I swear." Alex said quietly before continuing. "So, why are you here?" Tai flinched under the question.

"Uh.." Tai paused for a moment until Agumon slapped his leg harshly. Tai scowled but regained his focus.

"We were asked to investigate the old messenger headquaters. We found a safe under neath it built to hold Alphamon's egg. The egg's been stolen by whatever destroyed that building. We were wondering if you could help us or could do anything to find out some information." Tai explained honestly. There had always been something about Alex that made Tai trust him.

"I see." Alex said quietly. His mind wandered off elsewhere.

"I think it's time we went to see Momaru and Gallantmon." Alex said after a short while. Alex frowned, there was something he was forgetting. Some arrangement he had made. Somewhere he was supposed to be. It was almost on the tip of his tounge, he was supposed to help someone. They were going to lend support to-

"What good will those two go?" Tai interupted the thoughts. Alex scowled slightly.

"Gallantmon is an ex royal knight. If anyone know's anything about the leader of the Royal Knights, it's him." Alex grinned. He'd finally get to work with Neo Flamedramon in the field again. After the incredibly quick defeat on their territory, they were out to prove a point.

* * *

><p>Nothing moved except a thunderous pounding in the distance. Trace stood with his arms folded , his eyes lingering on the horizon. He knew it was coming, whatever it was. He was stood on a hill just outside the refugee village behind him. Trace had studied various maps and other pieces of information Gennai had given him. This was the only village left in the area intact. All the others had been destroyed, completely taken off the map. He had sent Leya to investigate some of them, see if they were right. A small black arm shot into the air. Trace didn't move, barely bothered by it's presence in the distance. The black creature was getting nearer, expanding and pulling itself towards them. They still had no idea what it was or even how to stop it. In that moment, Trace made a silent vow to stop this monster, what ever it was. Black Wargreymon's vow was more of audible war cry in the middle of the village. Safe to say, people didn't know what was worse, the strange black creature in the distance or Black Wargreymon in the middle of the village. Trace turned as Hannah joined him.<p>

"So what's the plan?" She asked in an honest voice. She honestly hoped Trace had a plan. Trace said nothing for a long while, watching as some more of the creature finally pulled itself into view.

"We stop it, whatever it takes." Trace suddenly felt the incredibly heavy weight of the goggles around his arm. What they stood for suddenly deafened him. This was his call, he needed to take charge here more than ever and fix it. Part of him selfishly wished he was still in America, goofing off with Will and Alex, hanging out with his girlfriend Jesse and doing generally fun things. He missed the small things.

"What if we can't?" Hannah asked as she played with something in her pocket. Her voice held the tiniest bit of doubt, it was as if she was prompting Trace, helping to make the plan more solid.

"Then we do everything we can to protect the people and Digimon in the village, we get them out and then we contain the creature as best as we can." Hannah nodded, agreeing to the plan. Gone were the days of rushing headfirst into battle, now Trace would take the time to plan and assess everything he could. Execution of the plan was his strong point. Little did Trace know, Hannah was making a vow of her.

"Will was meant to be here by now." Trace muttered. A chill ran down Hannah's spine. She'd felt a little cheated she hadn't had a chance to face down the creature as well, but she knew it made sense. Her vow was to prove to her team, she was just as strong as any of them. Especially to him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the best thing to do right now?" A tall tanned man asked. He could have been easily intimidating if he wished to be with his height and strong athletic build. His black done into perfect braids. Will turned to the Digidestined.<p>

"I think it's the only thing we can really do right now, Elegon." Will said quietly. The two were sat in what appeared to be a small dark cavern. Before them was a small brown wooden table where a laptop hummed happily. Elegon had stumbled on the cavern just after the Alpha incident. Elegon traced a small scar his elbow with a fingertip. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt that showed off his frame and plain brown combat trousers. The scar held the memory of a crushing defeat from Jack Knight. Jack Knight was an enemy to every Digidestined, one of the most dangerous people during the Alpha incident. Jack had come after Elegon for information. Jack had some plan he wished to use to torture a Digidestined to gain an item of power, but Alpha Strikemon's army invaded the city before he had a chance to carry it out.

"You alright over there?" Will asked. It wasn't like Elegon to suddenly go quiet. Elegon shook off the moment and nodded. Elegon had been rescued by Syao, Kari's new boyfriend, and treated for his injuries. Will then offered Elegon something he couldn't refuse. A way to redeem himself, a way to help bring peace back to the Digital world. Suddenly a call came in on the laptop. Both Will and Elegon had checked the laptop for security and any issues may affect their privacy. As far as they were concerned it was good. Will tapped several keys and a window popped open.

"Audio conversaton - Momaru." Will smiled.

"Good to hear from you again, Momaru." Will had said it in a pleasant way but Elegon was willing to bet Momaru was rolling her eyes at that very moment.

"Evening boys. How are things?" Momaru seemed cheerful as well. The group had become good friends during the Alpha incident and had been since.

"They're good, we're just waiting on Syao now." Will said as he folded his arms. A small frown of annoyance made its way onto his face. Elegon had noticed that ever since starting this new faction , Will had been becomming more and more stressed with each passing incident.

"Do we need him? Can't we start without him? His own fault for being late." There was almost a sing song quality to Momaru's quick little jab at Syao. When they had first met her, Momaru had been a quiet sarcastic person, now she was more open, she easily considered them friends.

"For this to work, all four of us need to know what we'll be doing." Will's voice took on the tiniest of edges , it was as if he was putting his foot down.

"I still don't quite understand why we need this new faction." Elegon said quietly. He had joined in an attempt to redeem himself, he owed Syao and the others more than anyone else. Will turned and nodded.

"There have been rumours, whispers of Digidestined becomming increasingly unhappy with the sovereigns. Now, no one's done anything yet, but it's a matter of time before some smart fool groups together a bunch of people and leads an assualt. Since the Alpha incident people have been less than happy with most of the sovereigns, except Azulongmon. If a group of Digidestined challenge the sovereigns and so much as get hurt from the battle, they could inspire a full on assault. I've already heard of movements in the south, to build a Digidestined country. The idea we're working with is if we can build a faction first, with one clean idea , we can prevent the war. If the sovereigns really do fall, it'll create a global power struggle between Digidestined." Will folded his arms and felt the weight of his Digivice and the goggles he carried with him. His responsibility seemed greater than ever.

"What's this clean idea?" Elegon asked. Momaru sighed through the laptop. She and Will had clearly had this discussion indepth before.

"If we can create the image of the people we've assembled, if we can appear as a united front, prove that Sovereigns can help, we can prevent the fighting." Will smiled, a small feeling of pride bursting through his personality. Elegon smiled, Will always had a plan. Always.

"What about other factions out there? Those who have already banded together?" Momaru asked through the laptop.

"Actually, that's what we're talking about today. Each of you will be going to visit the leader of different factions, seeing if you can get them to join us. We won't force them, but the more united we are, the better." Will felt a small jolt of pain explode down his neck rapidly. Before he could pay any attention to it, another message came up on the laptop screen.

"Syao is now online." Elegon quickly pressed a key and opened the window.

"Sorry guys, was a little late doing...some last second errands!" Syao spoke, clearly out of breath. Will and Elegon looked at each other and shared a knowing look.

"How's Kari?" Elegon said, mischief dripping from his voice. Will and Momaru laughed, knowing Syao was probably planning on killing Elegon. A groan was Syao's response.

"Anyway, come on, let's get this started." Will quickly brought the conversation back to a more serious note. He realised Elegon was right, he did always have a plan. Some form of action to take. His voice of instinct that would shout out and get rid of any fear or worry. Lately, that voice had been growing quiet , almost to a whisper. At that moment, a realisation struck Will. He excelled in chaos and thrived in battle.

"Hey, Syao! Stop daydreaming about her! You can do that in your own time!" Elegon called out again, snapping Will back to his present thoughts. They wandered off enough as it was. A smile spread across his face at the teasing. Something told him they were doing the right thing. He ignored the knot of doubt in his stomach and forced himself to listen to that tiny voice. Suddenly, that voice seemed deafening to him. A voice that he knew from his past, something similar, something old. He was so near to identifying it. So close, just a tiny bit more.

"Will, what about the Knightmon barracks next to the border of Mobile?" Momaru's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he went back to organising the idea. An idea he had turned into reality, a plan of action that would soon become an unstoppable ideal.


	10. Red Dawn , Black Night

Novelistofthesky knocked on a door quickly and waited patiently.

Novelist : I don't think he's in...

Dowski : Where is he? I haven't seen Etiger in a while..

Novelist : I don't know but would you stop breathing on me so heavily? Dear god..

Dowski : That's not me.

Both turned to see the large lumbering figure of Black Wargreymon.

Black Wargreymon : he does not wished to be disturbed.

Dowski : bu-

Black Wargreymon : Terra Destroyer!

Novelist : Oh shi-!

* * *

><p>I'm back with another update mwahahaha...can you tell I've had a lot of caffeine today?<p>

I'm not sure when the next update will be as I'm starting uni as of this friday and then I have two weeks of important duties such as D.P.N.D (Drinking, partying and not dying).

I hope you read, enjoy and review. See you in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Dangerous red's stretched across the sky, waves lapped nearby at the edge of the desert. Beautiful golden sand lay untouched spreading endlessly. Two figures stood , staring at the red tint of the morning sky. The young man's white coat moved slightly in the wind.<p>

"We're nearly finished aren't we?" Lightmon asked as he inhaled the fresh crisp warm air. Will didn't take his eyes away from the ominous sky. It was a warning.

"I suppose we are." Will said quietly, his voice nearly drowned out by the waves. The two of them had been Guardians long enough, their time was coming to a close.

"What happens next?" Lightmon asked meekly. Will knew Lightmon wasn't looking forward to the end. It gave them a sense of duty, a purpose. They knew how to help others, it was what they were good at.

"Gennai will pick our successor and he or she will take over what we do." Will felt a pang of sadness. It was time to finish. The end drawing ever closer. He carefully looked over the sleeves of his coat. He couldn't imagine someone else taking over, someone else wearing it. For years he had wanted nothing more than to just go to university like everyone else, struggle to find a job, go to the pub. He understood now, he loved being a Guardian, it was what he did. He fought to protect.

"Does that mean we can't see Sora, Matt and the others anymore?" Sadness screamed through the tones of Lightmon's tiny voice. Will knew what he was worried about. Lightmon was worried he wouldn't see Biyomon and Gabumon. A strange calm fury built up in Will's heart, a firey determination pumped through his veins, almost sending a chill down his spine as he brimmed with energy.

"I'd like to see them try and stop us." Will folded his arms and turned his eyes to the sky. He knew it was a distinct possibility the Guardians would try and stop them seeing Sora and Matt, but nothing would get in his way. He didn't care if it was the Guardians, the Royal Knights or even the new Guardian who would replace him. He'd fight them all and he knew Lightmon felt exactly the same.

"We could always go and annoy Trace." Lightmon suggested in his usual cheerful voice. Will raised an eyebrow before he remembered. Rumour had spread that Trace was stepping down as head of the Messengers soon.

"I've an even better idea." Will grinned madly. Lightmon raised a single clawed finger to his lower lip and titled his head.

"Well, we could pick up Trace and go annoy Alex on the Isle. I'm sure he'd love to have us again." Lightmon grinned and his eyes lit up.

"Has he calmed down about the giant purple cow we drew on his building?" Lightmon sniggered as he remember the handy work of himself and Black Wargreymon. Alex had chased Will and Trace with a large stick for a good hour after. Will and Lightmon burst into laughter. The red sky caught Will's attention again. Even though his crest was the same colour, the red dawn has always brought bad things. There was a red dawn when his old team leader had disappeared, there was a red dawn when Alpha Strikemon attacked Odaiba and there had been a red dawn when himself, Trace and Alex had become surrounded by enemies when searching for an older Guardian, Alex Stone. A red dawn was never a good thing.

* * *

><p>Trace whinced slightly as another line of fire ripped through the desert along his perimeter.<p>

"It's still advancing!" A Knightmon called out from beisde him. Trace braced himself as smoke and fumes that smelt horribly like a mixture of sulphur and coffee cascaded into the sky. Trace turned and watched as Hannah stepped back, the permieter they had established slowly crumbling. Trace had decided if they couldn't assault it, they'd hold it. He had convinced the Digimon of the village and the Digidestined to fire warning shots, it eventually turned into a hail and storm of attacks that formed a line. A line that was slowly inching towards them.

"Try and hold Hannah!" Trace held his arm out, indicating they couldn't move any further back. Hannah nodded as her partner, Garudamon launched another huge firey blast.

"Tiran! Any sign of Leya?" Trace asked as he turned on the spot to his right, to see the British Digidestined brace himself as a strong aftershock raced past him, rattling some of the smaller Digimon nearby.

"You mean that girl that was with you? No, haven't seen her!" He replied in a deep british accent as his partner, a giant metal sea serpent let loose a terrifying chaotic blast.

"River of power!" The Metal Sedramon's white blast burnt a trench into the desert floor. A sickly sweet smell rose into the air. Trace felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead, he hadn't seen Leya for a day now. He'd asked her to investigate the local area. An unearthly scream pierced the air as the black creture rumbled closer. It had grown simply gigantic in a short amount of time. It was bigger than any Digimon they had ever faced before , towering into the clouds and stretching along the desert like a black wall of rotten flesh and mutated limbs. Pale misty white lights began to orbit the creature. Hundreds if not thousands of red circles had sprung up across it's body, firing off at one minute interval at the Digidestined and the village. Izzy had been working flat out in the real world to identify it and without Alex , it was taking a long time. Trace had also lost contact with Gennai and Tai's team was no where to be heard or seen. They were completely alone in this battle. Trace felt a shiver run down his skin as he memorised the light grey transparent mist that had begun to cover the black creature. A doubt suddenly leaked into his mind. He had rallied the village and refugees to stand together, but nothing was working. A small inkling of fear beganto rise inside Trace, a tiny little shiver in his ankle that trickled and surged untill his entire leg was shaking. The closer the creature got, the more his body shook and became paralyzed at the huge darkness before him.

"Terra Destroyer!" Dark violent red flames erupted and drowned the sand and other attacks out, the heat from the attack causing sweat to to dampen Trace's hair. The heat did nothing but lull him further into his fear, drowning him in doubt as the sheer size of the creature began to block out the sun. The shadow now covered everyone and the first wall of the village. The tinest and most miniscule of feelings bubbled up and his body followed.

"Tiran, get people out of here and take the Digimon with you." Trace ordered, before Tiran had a chance to respond or for even Hannah to question it, he continued.

"Hannah, we're going to hold out here, give them a chance to escape and wait for Leya. We'll pull back when they're at a safe distance." Trace stepped forward and nodded at Black Wargreymon before the black dragon warrior shot off into the sky again. Hannah said nothing and turned back to face Garudamon who had followed Black Wargreymon's lead. Trace felt his heart skip a beat , he hoped he had just made a good choice.

"I will stand with you." Trace turned to the Knightmon near him who had vowed to watch over the Digidestined. His voice was strong and confident. Hannah and Trace turned at the same time , noticing the group of Digimon and humans filing away as fast as possible. Explosions broke out all around them as the ground rocked, Trace fell to one knee. It was getting too close now. Trace pulled himself back up, the fear and doubt gone, now replaced with a hollow anger. The Knightmon nearby had begun to mutter and chat, almost as if he was praying, as he held his sword closely and bent his head. Trace could only make out one sentence of the chaos.

"And the white wolf shall lead us to ruin." Trace never had time to question it as something ripped past him.

"Catch!" A large heavy white coat smacked Trace in the face. Trace pulled the offensive coat off himself as he turned and watched a white blur blitz across the desert, a human on the back of it.

"Will! It's dangerous! Stay back!" Trace called out, praying his friend had heard him. Will simply waved back in response with a chaotic grin. Black spear like limbs began to crash around the wolf as Strikemon dodged them left and right, leaping and zig zagging with pure and simple ease. One came close, forcing the wolf up a dune. Strikemon pushed himself harder so he didn't lose any speed. Within moments Strikemon rocketed across the dune, racing ever closer to the creature. Without warning, the giant white wolf leapt straight at the black creature. No one was sure what to do as the black creature simply absorbed the wolf and his partner in a tiny rippled across the melting flesh.

"Will!" Was all Trace could call out.

* * *

><p>A bone chillingly cold rose up, snapping Will awake. He blinked rapidly a few times before realising everything around him was black. Jet black. Only a few misty grey lights beamed above him. Will shifted slightly realising his feet were trapped in what appeared to be a sludge that emitted a foul stench. He cocked an eye brow.<p>

"Reminds me of the cake Trace made for Jesse." Will cringed as he remembered the mutated chocolate cake Trace had made for his girlfriend. Will and Alex had been the test subjects. A second chill ran across his spine as he remembered the after effects.

"A little hel here would be nice. This was your idea after all!" A voice called out nearby him. Turning, Will saw Strikemon with a slimy rigid limb tying him down around his mid section. Will moved to take a step before he crashed down on his face. He coughed and spat out any black liquid.

"Look's like we're stuck." Will staggered up as he wiped his mouth.

"You are my guests. You do not have permission to move." Will rolled his eyes as a voice boomed around them with sinister intentions dripping from every vowel. Strikemon replied with a fierce growl as another limb wrapped it's self around his back leg. He couldn't fire off an attack because of where Will had landed.

"So come on, where are you?" Will called out as he folded his arms. The slugde infront of him began to bubble rapidly as it began to rise in a fountain of black slime. Will checked his watch and scowled. The shape quickly molded itself into a human shape, a very familiar human shape. The black sludge had taken on the appearance of an old team mate who had died during the Alpha incident. The curves, the hair , the height, it was pefect. Except for the eyes, the eyes gave it away as small shiny dots with fake life in it. It jerked its feminine head as if getting used to a new body.

"I found this collection of data rather important to you." The creature spoke, it's voice was deeply masculine and ominous, echoing at the same time.

"Taking the shape of my old team mate, subtle." Will's voice became harsh and sharp. He recognised the appearance of the black humanoid creature as Lianne. A Digidestined from his original team who had sacrificed herself to release Azulongmon during the Alpha incident. Azulongmon had become a vital member of the defense, fighting Alpha Strikemon himself in the skies of Odaiba. She had been his best friend.

"Why are you here?" The ominous voice boomed again. Each word pushed Will further and further into a blind rage as the lips of the black creature moved.

"Haven't figured it out yet? I'm here to kill you." Will spat out. Strikemon growled to chime in as another limb tied him down.

"Just how would you do that?" The voice boomed , on the verge of laughter as it mocked him.

"I know what you are." Will replied simply as everything went silent.

"I am all powerful. You are nothin-" Before the voice could finish, Will cut in.

"You're a collection of data from every deleted Digimon in history fused together in a mutation, the more dominant parts taking over. For example, that mocking tone? I remember Devimon had that." Will laughed for a moment.

"You're the living deleted!" Will burst into laughter. He'd always had a small love for zombie films and now he was inside a giant zombie Digimon.

"Do not mock me!" The voice boomed as the darkness literally rippled, an ear piercing sound emitting itself from the very vibration. WIll frowned.

"Fine, I'll just delete you." Will reached for his Digivice on his belt as the tiniest flash of light burst out either side of him. He felt his body jerk harshly in two different directions. Before he knew it, his two arms were held out, black slime wrapped around his wrists. He was trapped.

"Do you really think you are powerful enough to stop me alone? Those fools out there were not enough. You are one man. You are weak." Laughter bellowed around the infinite space as the Lianne shaped mockery reared it's head back in triumphant laughter.

"Knowledge is power. I already told you, I know what you are. I also know how you came to exist. The Digital beings tried to make a weapon that consisted of old data. Somehow, that data came alive so they sealed it away in a tower and buried the tower. You're just an abomination." Will smirked, smugness dripping from his voice. Strikemon pushed himself up , the limbs stretching and pulling as one tore. Within seconds it was replaced with several more. Strikemon growled and beared his razor sharp teeth.

"I am more powerful than any of the Digimon I have absorbed. I am ever growing and forevering becomming stronger. You failed to stop me when I was at my weakest. I shall consume the Sovereigns and my strength shall become infitie. I will spread across this world and make it my war vessel. I shall remove all life from the multi-verse! I am-"

"Boring!" Will cut in. "I've heard it all before. The speech of how powerful you are and what you want to do. I've heard it from four demon knights, three king Digimon, two angry vampires and one , quite frankly, cranky blue blob. You're not different. Bottom line, I'll stop you." Will tensed and began to pull at the black slimb, focusing all his strength into breaking free. The term "multi-verse" pinged around his mind but was quickly forgotten.

"You are weak. How do you plan to stop me? I will snuff out the light of this world and make it my own." The voice became sinister and cruel as if deciding the best way to kill a victim.

"Simple. No matter how many you defeat, there will always be someone ready to fight you." A sentence echoed from Will's memories. David had said it during their final battle against a demon lord. Tai had rallied those at Odaiba with the same words. Davis had shown the way to defeat Myotismon with the sentence.

"The Digidestined are the light that never go out." Will pulled as hard as he could as his muscles burned and ached as the black limbs finally snapped and he regained use of his arms.

"Your strength is not hu-" The voice of fear took over but Will cut in , giving it no freedom.

"I'll stop you with one-" Black limbs began to shoot out of every direction, the creature desperately trying to defend itself as a red light began to brust out of Will's Digivice.

"Single-" The black spear like limbs raced ever faster, just barely out of distance as a golden light enveloped Strikemon. The spears just was milimeters away, the slightest jerk in the wrong direction and it would be over but Will didn't move.

"Attack."

* * *

><p>He couldn't understand it. Will and Strikemon had leapt straight into the creature and ever since, it had frozen. It didn't even twitch. Trace checked his Digivice, their signals hadn't moved either. He was about to take Black wargreymon and go straight after them as a low groan erupted. A strong vibrant blood red light rocketed out of the creature, threatening to break into heaven itself. A ring of blazing red shattered outwards in every direction at the base of the creature , snuffing out the pale misty lights that orbited the creature. Black storm clouds gathered around the pillar of light almost instant and suddenly, the light died away as quickly as it had sprang to life.<p>

"Lightning barrage!" Thousands of lightning bolts rained down, shattered the creature apart as they tore and burned away the black flesh. In blurs, a large blue knight had landed near to Trace and Hannah. Deathly pale blue armour with white trim decorating it, a heavy wolf's head with dull red eyes and a long, flowing white cape fluttering in the wind and piercing yellow eyes that would unerve the strongest of Digimon. Warrior Strikemon, mega form of Lightmon. His armour had specks of black all over it, like a virus. Next to him, Will walked proudly, head up, back straight, taking his time as if he had just done the simplest thing in the world. His hair matted with black flesh and his clothes ruined. As they got nearer, Trace overheard a part of their conversation.

"Did you really have to do the "Light that never goes out" speech?" Warrior Strikemon said drly.

"Cheesy but effective, so sue me." Will had an unusually cocky grin plastered on his face. Will walked straight past Hannah, quickly passing her a compliment on a good job. Within seconds, Will and Trace stood face to face. Trace noticed Hannah blush furiously and almost tear her sleeves apart before he looked Will up and down.

"I'm so not hugging you." Trace said before trying to deliever a punch.

"Whoah, what's with the fist of fury?" Will asked as he easily dodged the attack , still smiling.

"For nearly getting killed again!" Trace sighed and shook his head. "Let's just get out of here." Will's smile dropped.

"Easier said than done. I passed a few Royal Knights on my way here." Will folded his arms but quickly unwrapped them as the black flesh rubbed along his arms. He stared down at his arms in disgust.

"I need a shower." Will muttered. Metal clanged next to them as Black Wargreymon and Warrior Strikemon engaged in their usual power struggle. Will and Trace shrugged it off.

"Have you seen Alex?" Trace asked dejectedly. He knew the Knights preferred Alex to any of them.

"He's not here? I arranged to meet him but he never showed, I assumed he was here." Will said quietly. Alex was never late. They swore at the same time.

"Think the Knight's have him?" Hannah interjected quietly. Both boy's and Digimon looked at her, each going a few shades paler than normal.

"Trying to get to us through him." Trace muttered quietly. Will frowned, something wasn't right about the idea.

"Omega Strikemon was in the area a few days ago." As the realisation dawned on both them , they knew they'd have to find Alex soon. The group turned to leave as the hulk of black flesh in the distance fell apart and crashed to the ground. They froze as Leya and Gilamon approached them, several cuts along her arms and one on her face.

"No can do boys. We're stuck here for a while." Leya said as best she could as she tried to catch her breath. Black dots had lined up on the horizon all around them.

"Those, are Royal Knight supporters. Digidestined sworn to helping them or just out to make a name for themsevles. When they heard you two were in the area, the Royal Knights began to move everything they had." Will and Trace turned in seperate directions, groups of people and Digidestined gathered everywhere. There was no way to estimate just how many there were. A chill ran down Will's spine as he and Trace came to the same concluson about Leya's injuries.

"Sorry lads, you're the most wanted Digidestined in the world right now. We're not leaving here without a fight."


	11. The Final Drink

Hi, yes I'm late. I know. I've been busy. Uni is keeping me busy at the moment. When things die down a little I will be updating again on a week or possibly bi-weekly basis.

Why bi-weekly? That's because I may possibly be starting an OC kingdom hearts fanfction earlier than I thought.

I hope you read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>A thunderous clash rang out in the pale red evening sky, a nightmare black returning blows against a pale blue . Black Wargreymon pushed down Warrior Strikemon's fist before twisting his body at high speed, sending his foot crashing into the blue knights neck. Warrior Strikemon began to fall before he turned and launched back a sizzling white orb of crackling lightning. Black Wargreymon barely dodged it, a thin menacing line of grey now decorated his armour.<p>

"Black tornado!" Black Wargreymon quickly spun in the air, a black cyclone evolving around him naturally as a second skin . Warrior Strikemon pulled free his sword as he fell and without a word, rapidly traced the symbols carved into the sword's skin , causing it to erupt into a long blade of lightning. The knight twisted and slammed his sword into the cyclone, lightning bursting out in every direction as the two elements of black wind and white lightning mixed. The two crashed into the floor, sand spitting and flying in every direction as a black cyclone reached every higher, lightning circling around it and spreading further in a chaotic web of destruction. Before the dust settled, two chaotic forces of nature raced towards each other.

"That was interesting." Black Wargreymon commented as his dramon killers became lodged around the pale blue sword. Warrior Strikemon pushed forward into the deadlock.

"Indeed, looks like we can combine two attacks into one." Warrior Strikemon grunted as he finally won the dead lock. Black Wargreymon stepped back waiting for another attack.

"Maybe we can try it on a Royal Knight." Black Wargreymon said gleefully. Warrior Strikemon laughed.

"I hope so!" Warrior Strikemon launched his sword at high speed towards his sparring partner. Black Wargreymon easily knocked it away but missed the second attack as Warrior Strikemon's fist slammed into his helm. They were brothers and sparring partners. Two friends locked in a rivalry for who was the best.

Trace watched on, the two Digimon throwing themselves into dangerous sparring sessions over and over for the last few hours. Trace watched as Will stood at the top of a sand dune just outside the village, ordering several Digidestined and Digimon to carry out certain tasks. He'd changed out of his ruined clothing into something new. Clean dark brown combat trousers with pockets filled with equipment, that were slightly too long for him, brushing along the desert floor. Plain black combat boots and a plain black tight t-shirt. He now wore a plain white leather waist coat with a jacket collar with red trim. Will pulled his black fingerless gloves on tighter as if preparing for something. A young Digidestined, much younger, slowly made her way to Trace's side. He looked down at her with curious eyes.

"Are you okay?" Trace was sure they had gotten as many of the Digidestined out as possible.

"He's scary." The girl said as she pointed to Will who was now looking at the horizon using a pair of binoculars. Trace felt a shiver race down his spine sometimes when he looked at the older man. Something about him had changed. Physically, he was taller and stronger. He used to think about battles, planning and preparing. Now he launched himself into every battle he could find, as if trying to prove his strength or he just didn't care. He was becoming reckless. He launched himself into the large black creature without any concern for himself or his partner. In Florida, Will had taken on an entire group of Digidestined and seriously injured them all. Something about Will was changing.

"It's okay. He's a good guy." Trace said happily to the girl, even if he wasn't sure himself anymore.

"I don't think so." The girl quickly turned and ran deeper into the village. Trace watched her leave as he headed towards Will, two bottles in his hand. Trace quickly made his way up to Will and handed the older boy a dark brown tinted bottle.

"You drink?" Will asked surprised at the younger boy.

"You don't?" Trace offered the bottle again. Will shrugged and gratefully accepted it. Will dropped the binoculars into a sports bag next to him and the two sat down on top of the dune. It had become something of a tradition for Will , Alex and trace to have a drink whenever they met in the Digital world. It had started when they found an old western town in the Digital world that was abandoned. They had stayed the night in a bar with a few other Digidestined. It was a joint operation between D.I.R.T and the Welsh Digidestined. Safe to say, the memories of the night were hazy at best.

"So, what's the plan?" Trace asked curiously. Both he and Will looked up as their partners clashed again.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Will said honestly. He decided to let the Royal Knight's make the first move this time.

"So, how're things with Amy?" Trace asked bluntly. Will took a sip and turned towards Trace. Will frowned. Amy Star was a member of the Welsh Digidestined.

"What do you mean?" Will's voice on a slightly harsh tone.

"Oh come on, Alex and I could tell you two were interested in each other." Trace teased the older boy. He may have had his suspicions of Will, but they were still best friends.

"We kissed in the bar when we were drunk but that's it. She's with Mark now anyway, back in Wales." Will said it In a matter of fact way which told trace to drop the issue. Will had considered dating the girl when they were in the same university. They were on the same course, both Digidestined and had worked together for a short while.

"Still not over Sora then." Trace said simply. Will choked on his beer as part of the night in Spain replayed itself in his mind.

"You okay?" Trace asked as he laughed. Will wiped his mouth, a tiny flare of anger erupted inside him.

"Yeah. Fine." Will took a heavy swig from the bottle.

"She's still with Matt huh?" Trace asked. Will nodded. Sora and Matt. Two of his best friends. His anger flared again, she was with him. No matter what happened in Spain, she was Matt's.

"Shame. Jesse liked you two together when you came to visit." Trace smiled at the memory. Will and Sora came to America to visit Trace and Jesse. Jesse was trace's long term girlfriend back home, a fellow Digidestined. The two began to watch the horizon as figures moved back and forth for as far as the eye could see.

"We're really trapped aren't we?" Trace asked quietly, his relaxed pose slowly fading.

"Yeah." Will dug the empty bottle into the sand.

"Boys! Someone to see you!" Will and Trace turned to see Leya standing at the bottom of the dune.

* * *

><p>"These are our terms. You shall surrender unconditionally and shall be taken into custody peacefully. Other Digidestined here shall also be held and allowed to leave shortly after…" A man and two others had come to the gates of the village to propose a list of terms the Royal Knights demanded. Will , Trace and the others had gathered in force at the gates to greet them.<p>

"Maybe we should take the offer. We could always break out later and it would mean the others escape too." Trace whispered towards Will. Will nodded.

"May I see your list of terms?" Will held his hand out , waiting. The man in question approached nervously before Will snatched it from him. The man flinched and leapt back.

"What do you think?" Leya asked. Will held the paper tightly before pulled it apart, tearing it into several pieces.

"That's what I think. You should leave. Now." Will didn't ask, his tone dripping in a lethal poisonous promise of what would happen if the man didn't leave.

"Your funerals." The man said in a malicious tone.

"I doubt that very much." Will folded his arms and smiled. Black Wargreymon and Warrior Strikemon landed near the group, slowly advancing forward to protect their partners. The man turned and ran as fast as he could.

"What the hell did you just do! We could have pulled that off!" Trace erupted at Will.

"Simple. I've got a plan." Will replied easily as trace clenched his fist.

"It better be a good one." Trace muttered through clenched teeth.

"We're going to make a break for it tonight. Head to the thinnest line and break through then split up. We're getting everyone out tonight. "


	12. Poisionous Stars

I'm back...barely...just read that introduction. I'll be updating every other week or every week...one or the other...

Sorry about it being late but uni took off and I'm...yes you guessed, I'm ill again.

Hope you all read, enjoy and review.

*Dowski, Etiger and Dragon walk into a room to see Novelist on the floor surrounded by paper*

Dowski : Hey he's done the chapter!

*etiger pics up paper*

Etiger : Accorind got Thucydides in 440bc...what is this?

Dragon : looks like his thesis work for his degree.

Dowski : But...that's boring! It's not about Digimon!

Dragon : Anyone else noticed he's on the floor...dribbling...

Etiger + Dowski : Nope.

*novelist points at stack of paper*

Etiger + Dowksi : THE CHAPTER! IT LIVES!

*Etiger and Dowski stampede across Novelist. Novelist points in another direction.

Dragon : A birthday cake for Dowski? Dowski, cake!

Dowski : Busy! Reading! Oh look , I'm in this one!

Happy birthday Dowski! Have a good day dude.

* * *

><p>It stretched out forever before them. It stretched from one side of the valley to the other, a never ending site. Bright shiny new metal stretched out before them as a pathway. Cables and wires hung low on both sides, two gigantic metal pillars half way across. Aerial Digimon simply flew above it as crowds of Digimon treked across it. Dozens upon hundreds of shops and stalls had been set up.<p>

"What is this place?" Matt asked as he stopped and stared at an usual wooden stall covered in variously mismatched shirts and patterns.

"It's a city on a bridge. More or less. It's called Delta." Tai stated with a smile as memories flooded the focus of his mind. Matt turned with a puzzled look.

"How do you know that?"

"I passed through here a while ago. There were some Gmon at the north side of the bridge so Wargreymon and I went to look for them. Plus there was a bridge like this in the Shadow Kingdom called Alpha." Tai rested his hands behind his head with a triumphant smile.

"It took me a month to drill that information into you." Alex interjected with a sly smile. Tai's smile dropped off his face.

"Seriously? I actually looked cool. Thanks a bunch Alex." Tai scowled and looked away as Matt and Alex laughed.

"Leave cool to the people who know what they're doing." Matt added as his laughter died down.

"Boys." Eva sighed. "So what are we doing here?" She asked.

"As far as I know, Momaru works in the sector just across from here. Plus I picked up an extra signal here I didn't like." Alex smirked widly and then frowned. Will and Trace must be rubbing off on him. Eva stopped and turned to him.

"Signal?" As the final syllable escaped her lips, an explosion tore through part of the bridge at the opposite end.

"I quite fancy letting loose, what do you say Neo?" Alex turned to his partner and Neo Flamedramon nodded.

"You three can sit back and watch, this one's mine." Alex said as he took off, closely followed by Neo Flamedramon who leapt along the top of each stall. Tai and Matt nodded to each other before taking off after the younger Digidestined. Eva sighed and raced after them.

"Boys." She muttered angrily.

Deadly green diamonds littered the floor like fallen stars glinting in their final moments before shattering into a dozen shards.

"Where is it?" A hollow voice asked as it advanced through the destruction and waste it had caused. Nothing left but burn marks and blackened steel. Sun light dimly reflected off venmously green armour with poisioned green wings. Omega Strikemon pointed his sword at a fallen Knightmon, barely able to sustain his own weight.

"Where is it? Last chance." Omega Strikemon glared at the weakingly from under his heavily armourer visor.

"I'll never tell you anything I know about the D-cores." The Knightmon stood as data peeled away from his chest. Omega Strikemon sighed. The D-cores were very valuable items of power. Three had been used to defeat his master Alpha Strikemon. Three D-cores were in the hands of the Digidestined known as Taichi, William and Trace. Three Digidestined marked for death.

"You'll regret not helping me. I only need the power of one. No, the power of half and I'll be able to lay waste to your pathetic way of life you useless collection of armour." Omega Strikemon raised his sword and brought it down, effortlessly cleaving the knight in two as he burst into data.

"Green reaper!" Omega Strikemon turned and with a flick of his wrist unleashed a vertical curved towering green inferno that raced down the bridge oblitering everything in its path.

"I can sense you, child of life." The tower dissapated into the air , leaving a green hue in the sky and a toxic smell of sulphur.

"I wasn't trying to hide, but maybe you should try and pick a fight with us instead. We'd be a bit more fun." Alex Dowski emerged from the dust cloud as he held onto his Digivice. Omega Strikemon only had a moment to think before he twisted out of the path of a white blur. Neo Flamedramon landed on the ground gracefully before turning on his heel and launching himself back at the green knight.

"Pathetic." Omega Strikemon didn't move this time instead choosing to grab the white humanoid dragon by the throat and slamming him into the ground. Before Neo Flamedramon could react, Omega Strikemon placed his armoured foot on the white Digimon's chest.

"Is this all you could muster? A champion level Digimon I slammed into the floor?" Omega Strikemon leveled his sword at Neo Flamedramon as it ignited with a dark green flame. Omega Strikemon froze for a moment.

"It would be much sweeter to kill the child of life." Omega Strikemon raised his sword and leveled in Alex's direction. Alex grinned.

"Now!" With a whine, Alex's Digivice emitted a dark black and red light. Neo Flamedramon burst into a black vapour as Omega Strikemon stepped back and began to pace back and forth. The vapor gathered quickly as if it was a dust cloud, slowly pulling intseaf into one blistering force. In seconds the dust broke away to reveal a brand new figure in a dark light.

"Neo Flamedramon ruin form!" The figure looked exactly like Neo Flamedramon but it's skin was darkened and dying in a loose grey. Shadowy transparent wings hung loosely behind him. Black combat shorts fitted him perfectly the same way large heavy silver chains sat menacingly on his arms and wrapped around his fists.

"New trick. Nice." Omega Strikemon commented as he flexed his wrist, reigniting his sword in even darker flames.

"Not a new trick. Everytime Neo Flamedramon and I are...reborn, so to speak, our data takes a little while to completely reconfigure. It allows us access to a more, forbidden strength. I think Neo Flamedramon will be happy to show you." Alex folded rolled the sleeves of his jacket up, getting ready.

"I'll have the pleasure of finally defeating you too." Omega Strikemon started at a casual pace and advanced. Neo Flamedramon simply flickered out of existance before reappearing behind the knight. Omega Strikemon barely reacted as Neo Flamedramon's fist came crashing into his sword. Neo Flamedramon twisted his body and kicked out the knight's knee, causing Omega Strikemon to loose his balance to one side. Neo Flamedramon took full advantage and in an instant his fist crashed into the Knight's chest, knocking him back off his feet. Omega Strikemon dug his sword into the ground and twisting himself unnaturally righted himself on his feet.

"Not bad." Neo Flamedramon was already upon him, his fist just an inch from his visor. Omega Strikemon dropped his sword and wrapped his hand tightly around the grey wrist of the twisted Digimon before twisting his own body to slam his heavily armoured elbow into Neo Flamedramon's face. Omega Strikemon held onto the wrist as Neo Flamedramon crumpled to the floor from the shock of the attack.

"Emerald rocket!" Omega Strikemon lifted Neo Flamedramon quickly before his free fist , ablaze with green flame , slammed into the Digimon's midsection. Neo Flamedramon rocketed backwards as he burned a dull green.

"What is that?" At that moment, Tai and the others arrived just in time to see Neo Flamedramon fly back.

"Neo Flamedramon's ruin form. Don't worry." Alex said , his voice holding a small obviously trickle of fear.

"What's Omega Strikemon doing here?" Eva asked, her voice filled with fury.

"He's the extra signal." Alex answered simply. Omega Strikemon turned and slowly advanced towards the group as the rookie level Digimon took their places at the front.

"Agumon! Let's get-" Tai was cut off.

"Not yet!" Alex called out. Omega Strikemon halted as several chains blitzed past him at different angles. He backed up suddenly only for the path of the chains to twist and turn and wrap around his limbs. Omega Strikemon stared out tracing the chains, knotted and tied to each support on the bridge. He relaxed himself as Neo Flamedramon flickered into existance before him, the chains now gone from his arms.

"Not original, but clever." Omega Strikemon said slyly. Neo Flamedramon said nothing and chose instead to flex his arm as it ignited in a dull red surging mist. In a flash too quick to be caught, Neo Flamedramon propelled the mist engulfed fist into Omega Strikemon causing a rapid explosion, smothering the two combatants in smoke and dust.

"Neo!" Alex called out, hoping to hear a response from his partner. Silence. Ejected from the smoke cloud like a firework , Neo Flamedramon scimmed across the ground before slamming into the side of a white plaster building, causing it collapse down around him. Within seconds, the dust cleared, blown away by Omega Strikemon simply flexing his wings as fragments of chain lay wasted around him. Not a single scratch lingered on his armour.

"We'll do this again soon, children." With another flex of his wings, the green knight soared away rapidly leaving the group below to stand idle. Neo Flamedramon burst out of the rubble with a hate filled roar.

"He's getting stronger." Neo Flamedramon mutter as his skin slowly began to turn white again.

* * *

><p>"Do you think there's another Digi world out there?" Will asked suddenly. Night had fallen in the desert, stars decorated the black sky as the moon lit up the entire desert. Trace turned and looked at the older boy. Hours had passed since Will disagreed with handing over themselves as live currency.<p>

"What do you mean?" Trace asked, his curiousity nibbling at him. The two had retired to the rooftop of one of the remaining buildings in the village. They had taken watch duty for the night so Leya , Hannah and the others could rest.

"Well, if the Digital world is a mirror of our world, it stands to reason there are other planets out there. We have a solar system, so does this world. Just makes me wonder, are there any other Digi worlds out there?" Will's eyes watched the stars intently, almost as if he really was looking for any sign of life.

"Never know, it could be possible. Think they'd have Digidestined too?" Trace asked, he had to admit, it was a realistic idea.

"I like to think so." Will smiled chaotically. Trace nodded, this was the Will he knew, the one with almost insane ideas. Something flickered in the dark , causing the hair on the back of Will's neck to stand up.

"Move!" Will leapt to his feet and almost immediately grabbed Trace and dragged him back as he staggered, making the two of them crash down. A row of black diamonds now impale the roof in a perfect line where they had once sat.

"Warrior Strikemon!" Will called out to his partner and within a second the sound of metal clashing rang out.

"Invisable enemies?" Warrior Strikemon muttered as he readied his sword. Black Wargreymon landed beside the two boys on the roof with his sheild held out.

"They have no honour." He spat out. Trace could have sworn he saw Will smiling out of the corner of his eye. Warrior Strikemon leapt back and shot up , bringing his sword around to feel an invisable weight colide with it. He twisted and swung his entire weight behind a single armoured foot, only for it to connect with pure air. He grunted with frustration and lowered himself in the air quickly so he was closer to the village and did nothing. He simply floated there, his eyes scanning the terrain, his weapon held tightly. His body lurched as he felt several blades pass through him and remain lodged in him.

"There you are." He muttered quietly before calling out "Lightning strike!" A dozen strong brilliantly white zagging bolts of lightning crashed down around Warrior Strikemon as they overwhelmed the invisable Digimon. The sheer force of the attack revealed their shape for a second before bursting into data.

"I didn''t recognise the shape. Did you see what they were?" Trace asked as he turned to Will and the other Digimon. No one said anything.

"I've no idea what they were. Never seen them before. All I saw was a black shape in the sky." Will commented shyly. Trace's eyes widened, he'd never seen Will stuck for an answer before in relation to Digimon or combat. Will turned to the horizon to see it light up with various colours and shapes.

"It seems we weren't the only one's attacked." Will muttered.

"Must be some local Digimon." Trace spoke up just so Will could hear him. Will nodded.

"Get everyone up, we're leaving." Will walked towards the edge of the roof where Warrior Strikemon was waiting, his armour decoarted with a few black marks.

"What?" Trace asked, feeling a little lost.

"The Royal Knights are distracted. We're leaving now." Will grinned madly almost as if he was looking forward to the risky mission.

Dawn was just breaking as the golden orb rose slowly , light streaming across the desert. A group of Digimon moved as fast as possible across the yellow and golden sand , the stronger and quicker Digimon on the outside. Will rode at point with Strikemon and Leya and Hannah brought up the rear. Will's eyes stayed trained on the blur ahead of them, Black Wargreymon and Trace forging a path ahead through any patrols. Something bothered Will, a horrible stiring feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something just didn't sit well with him about this. In that exact moment, a ring of blasts halted the ground.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy." Will muttered angriliy as he leapt off of Strikemon as the convoy came to a shuddering halt. Strikemon quickly Digivolved back to the pale blue knight, Warrior Strikemon. A grunt of pain was heard before Black Wargreymon and Trace landed nearby.

"What's going on?" Trace asked as he closed ranks with Will as Black Wargreymon and Warrior Strikemon did the same. Will said nothing but got in a low crouch as he got ready to move quickly if he had too. The Stronger Digimon of the ground quickly began to form around the centre, aiming to protect those they could. With a strong wind, the sand and dust was gone, leaving a horrifying image.

"We planned for any eventuality." Duftmon, unofficial leader of the Royal knights stood with his lance as his side. His brown armour glinting dully in the sun. As Will and Trace quickly surveyed the scene, every Royal Knight had assembled around them with other high level Digimon quickly dropping in, completely trapping them.

"We're trapped!" A rookie Digimon cried out. Cries of horror began to echoe around the ground as the younger Digidestined and Digimon began to panic.

"Be quiet!" Will shouted viciously. Trace , Hannah and Leya turned in utter shock. Never had they once seen him be so forecful or insensitive. His voice had silenced the entire group. Even Duftmon seemed to step back the tiniest of steps. Will's eyes landed on Duftmon and the Digimon shifted uneasily for just a moment.

"We'll make this simple for you." Duftmon began "One of you stays for arrest, the rest can go free." Duftmon lowered his lance as more Digimon began to appear, Digidestined now arriving on the scene and had begun to help surround the group. No one in the group said a single thing. Slowly, a giggle escalated into an almost inhuman laugh. Trace turned once more in horror at Will, almost unsure if his friend hadn't lost his mind.

"You know Trace...I really need to _split _with my girlfriend when we get home." Will stood and smiled happily at the younger boy. Trace quickly grabbed him by his collar.

"You should stick _together_!" Trace practically screamed in the older boys face.

"Hey , Warrior Strikemon, what do you think?" Will asked in a light tone. He merely shrugged, inpartial to the decision.

"Good it's settled." Will pulled the boy closer and lifted him with sheer strength.

"Don't waste this. Get going." Will whispered just before he violently threw Trace to the floor. Warrior Strikemon grabbed Will around the waist before taking off into the sky.

"I see the decision is made." Duftmon said mockingly. With a flick of his wrist, the entire crowd of enemy Digimon took off after Will and Warrior Strikemon. The group of village Digimon and Digidestined watched in relief as the overwhelming enemy left. Trace lay on the ground, anger rising up in waves until it burst out.

"Damn him!" Trace stood and glared at the Royal Knights. He turned back to the others. There were two options. Leave or stay and try to help him. Trace's heart stopped as he realised the decision was on him.

"Let's go." Trace called out darkly.

"What about Will?" Leya called out, shocked they'd leave their friend behind.

"We'll come back for him. This lot are out priority." Trace walked past Black Wargreymon who nodded to the other Digimon. Trace prayed he had just done the right thing, suddenly the weight of the goggles tied around his arm felt impossibly heavy.

Warrior Strikemon landed with a crash on one knee as another shot raced past overhead.

"Here's good." Will said as he tried to catch his breath, an attack had just barely missed his leg but still burnt him. He was grateful Trace had remember their codewords, split and together, for exactly this situation. They watched as Duftmon gave the order for them to be surrounded and within seconds, they were already trapped. More and more Digimon forming up to witness their last moments. More Digidestined ready to witness the fall of a great threat.

"You are hereby charged with treason with against the Digital world. You are sentenced to capital punishment." Duftmon leveled his rapier at the pair , as almost every other Digimon began to ready their attacks. A circle of blinding light , hundreds if not thousands of attacks readied for a single target. Will and Warrior Strikemon couldn't even find every single attack, every glowing orb, ever readied pair of claws or glistening armour.

"I hope you're still sure you made the right decision." Duftmon commented before firing his attack and then, every single attack fell upon them like a storm. Colour rapidly exploded outwards , darkness wrapped around them and constricted them , light ravenged their bodies as thousands of different elements, old and new , tore and ripped across the ground, decimating any living thing in it's path. Sand fell like rain in the aftermath , showering everyone in tiny droplets. There was a silence of awe as smoke rose into the heavens.

"Do you see what justice can be achieved with everyone working together under the title of the Royal Knights?" Duftmon called out. The land slowly began to revealed, completely and utterly decimated of life.

"There isn't a force in this world that can stop the power of light." Duftmon's eyes scanned for their remains. Smoke slowly poured over the burnt and crystalised sand from the inferno.

"With their fall, we are one step closer to bringing justice to this world!" Duftmon watched as the light of the final fericious attacks died out, leaving just a smoking crater still blanketed by heavy thick smoke.

"We are victor-"

"Did you think it would be that easy?" An eerie voice called out from the crater. Enough smoke cleared to reveal a large blue electrified dome, protecting both Warrior Strikemon and Will. The dome suddenly shattered and launched thousands of lightning bolts in every direction. Warrior Strikemon pushed forward, headed straight for the Digimon whilst Will headed in the oposite direction, headed for the Digidestined. If the Royal Knights wanted them dead, they were going to have to work for it.


	13. Ring Of Fire And Ice

*Etiger and MegaBlastDragon see a strange figure at Novelist's comptuer*

Etiger : Hey...who's that?

MBD : No idea...it's not Alex. It can't be Novelist...he hasn't been here in ages.

Etiger : Hey! You! Who are you?

Novelist: It's me! Novelist!

MBD : Don't lie! Black Wargreymon get him!

Black Wargremon : Terra destroyer!

Novelist : Not again!

*smoke clears as they check the body*

Etiger : Oh god...it's Novelist.

Novelist : Waffles...

MBD : He's alive..I think we broke him...

Etiger : Uh...I'm sure he was already broken *places a note on Novelist's back that read " I owe you waffles".

I am alive!

No..not really. One essay down...one to go...oh and an exam with 70 question...yippee..I will be updating when I can, this story isn't finished yet and neither am I. Thank you for the continued supoprt despite the random updates but I will continue to update.

* * *

><p>Vicious violent yellow eyes darted in every direction possible. He moved quicker than he had a long time, his opponents finally giving him a true challenge. His eyes dart back once more, checking on his prioity before flashing back to a new target. His sword cuts cleaning through the obstacle before he kicks off the ground into a rapid ascent back into the cluttered sky. Another powerful swing of his sword and another enemy falls, He can't even identify what he's cutting through anymore. He's nothing more than a blazing blue blur across the golden desert. A blur races past him, he's just barely dodged another attack. The heat washes over his left shoulder. His cape is gone, now nothing but ashes laying cluttered with the sand. Something latches itself around his arm , before he can so much as react the tiny weight has pulled him out of the sky. He crashes into the sand with an almighty force.<p>

"Get him!" He hears the order being cried out over the chaos. He knows the voice. The Royal Knights. He pushes himself up with a start in an expert move. Sand kicks up all around him, blinding anyone nearby for a moment. A moment is all he needed. His eyes located the chain wrapped tightly around his arm and within a second, his sword snapped the chain into a hundred pieces. He lunges forward , his sword easily passes through a blinded opponent before he turns on his heel and slash another. He feels a force knock him from behind but within a second he's turning, quicker than even he thought he could and his sword impales the yellow Digimon through the neck. With a jerk of his sword, data exploded in every direction. Within seconds he takes to the sky again. He feels the weight of attacks pass him by and barely miss. He turns and as he takes a painful blast to the chest he's rocketed backwards, smoke still rolling off his armour. He raises his sword and points it towards the strong, monsterous black clouds that have gathered above, the azure tip of his weapon glinting wickedly. He feels it bubble and surge to the tip of his weapon and with a simple flick of his wrist the clouds part.

"Lightning Barrage!" Six giant haphazard lightning bolts shaped into zig zagging arrows exploded from the sky and crashed into the ground, carving lines in the ranks of enemies in random directions. As quickly as they appeared, they were gone again, simply disappating into the air. The attack, as much damage as it did, it had left him wide open for several crucial seconds. Even with the darkened sky, he could see clearly the attacks coming for him. A long snaking dragon crashed into him, leaving long horrifying gashes on his armour. He could feel the dragon slowly change direction and propel itself to the ground. Seconds later he felt the full force of the attack explode outwards as his body snapped and bent. His armour creaked and groaned under the force as an ice pillar emerged behind him. He had applied just enough force to push the attack off it's path. He quickly picks himself up again, ice falling and shattering around him as it's unable to pin him down. There's a crash and before he can react, a figure in pure white armour and blue sash and honourary symbols passes him by, spear connecting with the ice in a powerful blow. The knight is quickly twisting his body and readying his weapon again, before thrusting accurate deadly attacks towards him. He blocks each attack, as best as he can, his opponent as fast as he is. He can't even recognise the white knight, a new Digimon. Suddenly, he sees the oppening as he grabs the spear and pulls the knight towards him, his free fist ignited in blazing lightning as it cuts through the white knight. Before the data can even float away, more Digimon are approaching. He feels the impossible task beginning to weigh on him. He pulls a second sword from the seeth low on his back and at the same time he picks up the spear and snaps it, grasping it as a second sword. Ice pillar to his back, hundreds of enemies infront of him and monsterous clouds above him. It feels so primeval, so raw as if acting out a battle from hundreds of years in the past. This was his battle now. He would not yield. He is Warrior Strikemon. The azure wolf knight. The protector.

* * *

><p>Only the odd combatant dare to come near. The young man shifted carefully around, moving in familiar patterns. Never keeping his back to the crowd for too long. Fear and worry filled more than half of the eyes of the crowd. He smirked. This was good. Someone came running at him. Easily, he steps forward and barely moves out of the way , choosing to kick the opponents knee as hard as possibly as he passes back. The opponent crumples but quickly rises and turns, his balance shaky. The average sized opponent races towards again , his arm drawn back. He rushes in towards him, dodging the blow and using his entire might he lands on perfectly clean blow into the ribs of the opponent. He drops again before almost scuttling away with ragged breath. He relaxes his posture and rises.<p>

"Who's next?" He calls out. He doesn't want another fight, but he inspires fear. Another person steps forward and in a manner of seconds, he's dealt with almost quicker than his predecessor. He notices at least two unconcious bodies nearby, bood covering their jaws and noses. He was supposed to protect. Watch over and guide others. Now, here he was, fighting agains't other Digidestined in a violent , near savage manner. He used to be refined, ending fights in one or two blows, now he enjoyed the sport. The way he could come close to losing but turn it around and induce more pain than the opponent. It made him grin madly. The sense of battle, the rush of danger. The feeling of blood splattering across his fist had become an addiction. It was like someone had switched off the safety button on his body and had fully unleashed him against any opponent. A weapon of stored anger and hate being inflicted on others in short bursts. It was addicting, allowing everything to flow from him into a fight. No holding back. He got to endulge in it so often now. He no longer fought to protect, he fought to attack and push his control. He'd fallen from his path so quickly.

"Think you can take me?" A cocky voice reaced him. A sheer tank of a man emerged from the crowd, a little older than himself. Heavily built, short buzz cut hair, combat trousers, tight t-shirt and a black shiny batton in his right hand. He stands in a good posistion, possibly military training. The opponent's eyes glaze over, going into combat mode. He advances and begins his assault, the weapon flying in expert blows. The protector barely moves in any time, his reflexes good enough to keep him from taking a hit. It goes on for a while, the dodging and attacking, almost perfectly balanced in combat. The tank takes a wrong step and falls forward , the perfect opening. The protector puts everything he can into one single blow to the tanks face. He's not done yet and moves quicker than anyone expected and he's pushing himself towards the tank as he steadies himself. Another blow lands in the exact same spot, sending the tank to the floor. Before he can even react, the boot of the protect swipes him cleanly across his jaw, sending him into a black sleep. The victor stands and wipes the sweat away, his indulgence fading away. The realisation of the damage he's just done suddenly washing over him.

"Who want's to try this time?" He calls out. Fear is now his biggest tool. He's fallen from the honourable path. His actions are darker and his fights brutal. He can no longer hold back as the black anger fueled battles rage on physically and emotionally. He cracks his neck as he realises he's fallen from grace. A strange, comforting feeling molds itself inside him, a perculiar freedom of action he's never had before. This is a battle he will win. A battle he must win. For his sake and the others. He grins, he'll use any method he can to win , even if he can never pull himself from the sinful grasp. He's Will Murphy. The Guardian Primus.

* * *

><p>Lightning had darkened the sky not long ago. Trace had watched it and gripped his Digivice tightly. He was keeping track of the signals of his friends. Friends who were now fighting for his life.<p>

"We should go back." Black Wargreymon moaned angrily. Trace nodded but he didn't move. A huge tower of ice erupted from the ground. Whatever they were doing, Will and Warrior Strikemon were causing chaos down there.

"He'll be fine." Hannah chipped in. Trace turned and looked at her , her eyes full of respect for the Irish Digidestined.

"He's strong. He can handle it." Hannah smiled. Trace wondered how could someone have such blind faith in someone. He remembered the days he could trust Will in a heartbeat. Now? Something had changed inside them both.

"Plus, the Digidestined down there are mostly out to make a name. They're got no experience. The one's that do, they're still nothing compared to Will. He'll make it out of this." Leya came up alongside Trace and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Will's getting weaker. So is Warrior Strikemon. That's why they train agains't me and Black Wargreymon so often." Trace said quietly so only the two girls heard.

"What?" Leya asked in a very worried tone. Black Wargreymon scoffed.

"They're not getting weaker. Damn knight still packs a punch." Black Wargreymon shifted his weight in the sand so he could keep moving, leading the refugees away from the combat.

"Alex Dowski has been monitoring the crests for sometime, the one's that are left anyway. Mine, the two of yours, for example. He's monitored Will since we came back from the Nightmare world, after the Alpha incident. The signal is getting weaker. It's fading." Trace shut his eyes and a ran hand through his hair.

"Fading? What do you mean?" Hannah asked as she leaned in closer.

"Will's crest is arteficial, it's not real. The power is fading from his crest. Basically, his crest is dying. Every battle they go into, the more it fades. We don't know if Will's noticed yet. The last week, the strength of his crest has dropped rapidly twice."

"So how long does he have left?" Leya asked. Trace shrugged.

"Not even Alex knows." Was the only reply Trace could give. A beep emitted itself from all three Digivices. A new signal had entered the area and was moving at a rapid pace.

"It's not a question of how long Will can last in a fight, it's a question of how long until his crest gives out." Trace said it as plain as day as a black mass shot past them in nothing more than a blur.

"Look's like Will get's help afterall." Black Wargreymong growled, annoyed by the circumstances.

* * *

><p>Will pushed himself up from the floor and spat into the sand, spraying a red mist. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smeering his glove with his own blood. He pressed himself onto one knee and stared at his opponent. His body was burning now, cuts adorning his left arm. He'd failed to dodge someone with a knife. His right leg was tormenting him, having taken a thunderous blow earlier. His breath refused to be caught as he exhaled rapidly. Will let his arm rest on top of his knee as he shut his right eye, blood streaming across it. He'd sustained a head injury earlier and was preventing him from seeing properly, the blood covering his eye.<p>

"Finally! Thought you'd never go down!" The voice boomed out. There was no cheering, No sound at all from the crowd as their champion approached the fallen Will.

"I'm not dead yet." Will forced himself to stand, his body creaking and urging him to lay down. His opponent was his size but he'd picked up the batton from the millitary trained man earlier. Will collapsed back onto one knee and he stopped himself from falling completely by propping himself up with his good arm. The man stood over him, pressing the tip of the batton in his cheek. Will stared him in the eyes.

"So you can actually go through with this?" Will asked as he laughe shallowly at the end, his chest straining even more.

"You were okay with knocking out a good dozen of us. One of you? No problem." The cocky reply caused Will's blood to boil. He was about to be finished by a very stupid man. He didn't like this.

"Incoming!" Without warning, dozens of shots of vile burning red flame exploded all around . People began to run in panic as a black demon Digimon circled above, taking pot shots. Smoke began to rise with a disgusting melted acidic odor. A figure crashed into his opponent, easily winning the fight in several hits. Will pushed himself up, the heat of the explosions washing over him.

"I come all this way hearing about how the Royal Knights capture a Dark Digidestined and it's you!" The figure approached him as he pulled back his black leather sleeves.

"Sorry to disappoint you Reaver." Will scowled at the American Digidestined.

"Watch my back!" Reaver said as he went back to back with the half broken Will.

"You're staying? Wow, you're actually helping someone else! Someone get a camera!" Will exclaimed dramatically as he got into a defensive pose.

"Ha! Don't charm youself. If I let you die the others would kill me themselves." Reaver stated bluntly, his voice on the egde of sheer rage.

"I knew it! Looking out for yourself again!" Will laughed loudly. The crowd who had chosen to stay watched on in confused stares.

"Better than looking out for your sorry excuse of a fight!" Reaver bit back viciously.

"Stupid American!" Will snarled back as he threw an elbow into Reaver's back.

"Bloody Irish!" Reaver returned the blood as he spat out the insult. The two stopped speaking as several opponents stepped forward yet again.

* * *

><p>"Come on. Stay awake you fool!" Reaver urged Will on in a rough voice. They had escaped the fighting after a while but Will had begun to black out due to the injuries. Will's arm was draped around Reaver's neck as Reaver kept a tight hold on the back of Will's belt, keeping him upright whilst pulling him forward. Will's feet were barely able to keep up. Reaver stole a glance behind him. A few Digidestined were coming for them. Reaver swore as he realised he'd left his leather jacket in the fray, leaving him in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Blood spattered across the lower half of his t-shirt. Brusies were forming on his right cheek from several bad blows.<p>

"Stay way Irish or I will leave you!" Reaver watched as Bleezemon took pot shots, trying to force the line back. Lightmon was jogging along side the two humans, his energy finally having given out for the day. Reaver observed the rookie for a moment, his skin was adorned with scratches and new scars, his fur coat darker than ever before, his eyes were blood shot. Reaver pushed forward.

"American." He heard uttered from Will. Reaver rolled his eyes. At least he wasn't carrying a corpse. A chill ran down his spine. The Royal Knights hadn't taken part in the fighting. They weren't even pursuing them. Suddenly , Will pushed himself off Reaver and stood , pressing a hand agains't his head. Reaver watched him for a second. Will took one step forward and stumbled a little but held his hand out, refusing the help from Reaver.

"Hello boys." A sensual voice softly carried out to them. Reaver and Will went wide eyed.

"Oh crap." Reaver muttered.

"Looks like you could use a hand." Her soft silky brown hair fluttered in the gentle wind. Her tight jeans fit her jeans perfectly as did her pure white shirt. She wore a simple black jacket over it.

"Emperor Greymon, go!" Suddenly, several long snaking dragons of flame raced over the hill top , smashing into the desert behind them, sealing them off from the Royal Knight faction.

"Not her again." Will uttered so quietly. He could barely stand, everything was going fuzzy.

"Tanya Burges. I knew you'd be nearby." Reaver scowled, his blood boiled and his hands became solid fists as he stared at his old opponent. Tanya Burges. Warrior. Partner of Jack Knight. The woman who nearly defeated both Reaver and WIll during the secret war a year ago.

"You can't be here." Will held the back of his hand to his mouth as he felt bile rise in his stomach. Lightmon growled, as he looked around the red dragon knight he had faced before.

"Well, you boys need help." She stretched out her hand. " I can give you the help you need. Unless you'd rather face that lot alone." A sly smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"No. We won-" Before Will could finish the sentence, a cold darkness over took his senses and he crashed into the sand , completely unconcious.


	14. In The Shadow Of A Hero

Hi there...

Yeah

I am alive...

Sorry about the late updates but I got swamped unexpectedly. I should be updating a little more for the next few weeks but I have exams coming up in early Jan so I apologise in advance.

I'm going to try something a little different. You guys,the readers know a lot about the characters and not that much about the writer. So, submit a question in a review and I shall answer it truthfully at the beginning of the next chapter.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

Damn it's cold here...

* * *

><p>He swore. The young Digidestined hid behind a fallen pillar, forcing his tall frame to be hidden from view. Elegon Blaze squinted as a harsh wind suddenly tore across the ancient ruins. His eyes darted around , his partner, Celemon, the femanine armoured angel was hidden nearby. Strectched out before him was an endless sea of rocks and deadly formations, an inhospitable area unless you were strong enough to survive here. Towards the west was a small , incredibly well kept ancient stone town. Buildings, fires, temples, a thriving miracle in the desert of rocks and dust. Elegon kept hidden behind a fallen misused ruin on the edge of the plain. He cursed again, he was supposed to find the leader of this fction and convince him to join the small alliance that bad begun. Will and Momaru had calculated his strength would be needed in the coming years. A thunderous crash erupted in the middle of the plain before the town as a Knightmon was crippled by brute strength.<p>

"Come out, Astamon!" Omega Strikemon, the sickly green knight called out, strong cruel wings stretching out , emphasising his brute almost god like power. Several crumpled, battered bodies lay around him, data floating away carelessly.

"We should do something!" Celemon called out. Elegon shook his head, one mega wouldn't be anywhere near enough to stop the demon angel before them. Omega Strikemon leveled his sword at the town, a tremendous green light fizzling away. He reered his arm back, ready to unleash a chaotic force on the town. His vission became blurred , a flash of black filled out before him as he rocketed backwards. Omega Strikemon flexed his wings and caught the wind , stopping himself. Elegon craned his neck around , unable to get a clear view of Astamon, only a long grey coat being the only detail visable to him.

"Leave here and never threaten my town again." Astamon spoke, anger rising in his voice as he leveled a large gun at the green knight. Elegon cursed, he couldn't move around the pillar for fear of being seen, he had to stay there, forced to listen to the conversation.

"You're in no posistion to even threaten me. I'm here on...offical matters." Omega Strikemon said clearly as he seethed his sword and folded his wings. He slowly approached Astamon.

"What do you mean?" Astamon shifted slightly.

"I'm here to offer you an alliance." Omega Strikemon saidly simply as he stretched out his arms, a sign of friendship.

"Alliance? If you haven't noticed, I claimed this entire region as my own. These Digimon fought with me in the Tribal Wars. You have no right to offer us anything." Astamon said bitterly.

"I offer you only my help. I know you have a faction here agains't you, lord Astamon, dark prince. My army and equipment would easily destroy them." Omega Strikemon stretched one arm out towards Astamon.

"What do you want in return?" Astamon asked bluntly, clearly interested.

"I'd be able to call on you in battle anytime I pleased. You and your entire force, anytime I needed. My help, for your help." Omega Strikemon said darkly.

I want to see your so called army." Astamon barked. Omega Strikemon nodded and snapped his fingers. Grey bullets from the sky fell all around almost instantly like rain, varying in size and shape as they littered the area. The extordinary speed caught Astamon off gaurd as he raised his large gun, he lowered it again,seeing the creatures didn't attack.

"Gmon!" Astamon exclaimed, perplexed at how such creatures had survived the Alpha incident.

"They are my servants." Small humanoid, featurless creatures emerged from the dust and sand. Small black rings tattooed around their neck. Others were huge giants, sheer masses of deformed muscle and brute strength.

"I also have this." Omega Strikemon brought something out from under one of his wings, a small black device. Rectangular in shape, a small screen with grey binding around it. A small keyring hanging off one side near four tiny buttons. Elegon inhaled sharply.

"That's a Digivice!" Elegon immediately pulled out his Digivice, the signal from it coming up as clear as day on his screen. Astamon studied it for a few seconds before placing his hand in Omega Strikemon's, a sign of agreement. Omega Strikemon's glinted darkly as he used his brute strength to crush Astamon's hand.

"What are you doing?" Astamon stared at the green knight, Omega Strikemon forced him to his knees before drawing his sword once more and levelling it next to his neck.

"Your town is surrounded. I have the larger army. I have a Digivice. Your forces now belong to me and me alone. You will serve me unconditionally, understand?" Omega Strikemon barked at the dark Digimon before him. Astamon growled before staring at the injured Digimon around him and did the only thing he thought he could. He nodded. Elegon and Celemon stared at each other, realising they had to leave at that second. They had to let the others know as soon as they could. The Digidestined had to be made aware, Omega Strikemon was raising an army.

* * *

><p>"Why did you help us?" Reaver asked small uneasy group had taken shelter just outside a cave , a long way from the desert and Royal Knight territory. Tanya smirked.<p>

"Dark Digidestined help one another, don't they?" She replied casually.

"I wouldn't know the code. It's a secret even among the Dark Digidestined." Reaver folded his arms. A small flame of agony raced across his skin as his finger tips brushed the area of a cut to his left arm. He whinched slightly.

"Here." Tanya reached into a small brown leather bag at her side and throw a small ice pack to the messenger. Reaver caught it and eyed it carefully. He set it down on the ground and stared darkly at her. The embers of the large fire crackled into the nights sky , trying in vain to compeat with the stars of the night. Trees loomed dangerously nearby, shadowing them from the rest of the world.

"You can trust me." Tanya spoke softly. Reaver raised an eyebrow, he was used to hearing a dark voice. A manipulators voice, someone capable of convincing someone to do anything. Twisting words and reshaping the world around them through their voice alone. A very dangerous ability she was more than happy to use in the secret war. Both he and Will wore scars as a result of her ability. Impon and Lightmon had chosen to stay in the cave, away from Tanya's Agumon. An Agumon of a darker complexion than normal, battle scars across his claws.

"She's telling the truth." Reaver turned towards the slightly weak voice. Will was sat against the wall of the cave, on of his legs outstretched , the other pulled back. His left arm heavily bandaged to his chest, small dots of blood forming on the material. Broken, at Tanya's best guess, in several places.

"What?" Reaver asked quickly. Will shifted slightly, a bruise on his back making it difficult for him to get comfortable.

"This is the second time she's helped me." Will said simply. Lightmon frowned and growled in annoyance. It was clear Lightmon still didn't trust her.

"What do you mean?" Reaver asked as he crossed his arms. A frown quickly carved itself across his features.

"Before the roadtrip with Tai and the others, just before the incident with Alpha Strikemon I was sent to a city in the south to check on a faction there. Jack Knight ambushed me, he caused an entire block of buildings to explode and collapse. Nearly made it out but Jack's partner, Magna Garurumon attacked us. Its hazey for a bit after that , but when I came too Tanya was duelling with Jack. Jack had wanted to finish me but Tanya stopped him, it gave me enough time to escape." Will explained simply. It was one of his worst defeats. Outsmarted and over powered by Jack Knight.

"How do you know that wasn't planned?" Reaver asked almost mockingly.

"Jack thought I was already dead. He saw data floating away. It was the data of a Digimon we tried to rescue but he died regardless, right next to me." Will's eyes met with Reaver. Reaver knew from just a look, that if he pushed the matter any more every ounch of Will's pent up rage would be directed at him. He rolled his eyes, neither of them were in any shape to fight.

"Jack told me that we were the true Digidestined. The rest of you, us , were imposters, chosen by false gods with power that isn't theres. The god's formed their own army and rescued a world that isn't theirs. Said we were truly good. I followed his commands but when we ambushed Will, he could easily have escaped. Instead he stayed and tried to rescue a Digimon. I realised Jack was wrong. We both thought Will was dead. Long story short, I left Jack." Tanya looked away, fishing into her bag for something.

"Again, this may just be a..." Reaver stopped dead when he saw what Tanya produced from her bag. A crest and tag, proof of a legimate Digidestined.

"I've been trying to track down Jack in secret. I've nearly caught him a few times but I know where he is."

"What?" Reaver's voice was low and subdued. The chance of finding his enemy both thrilled and terrified him.

"He's working in the ruins of Delta. He's got a hacker named Gizmo with him." Tanya brought out a large map from her bag , a section of it circled in red. The ruins of Delta.

"We were putting together a strike force to go and deal with him. But all of this happened and now, it's just Tanya and I." Will smirked but a slight hint of sadness flooded his expression.

"Wrong." Reaver interupted. "You're going back to Odaiba. Me and Tanya will handle Jack." Reaver began to study the map as he placed the ice pack on his arm. Tanya's expression softened, watching Reaver accept the small gesture of trust. Reaver and Impmon exchanged a single look. If she did cross them, he knew exactly how to handle these situations.

"We should cross here." Reaver pointed to the map. Tanya exchanged a curious look.

"Will and Alex Stone aren't the only Digidestined to have been involved in a war. The war of the Beasts. Happened here." Reaver pointed to another section on the map, a cluster of islands in the north. Reaver knew exactly how to handle himself. He and Will shared a quick look. The common feeling of paranoia rushed over them. Common battle experiences let them know better. An enemy infront of you is safer than an enemy behind you.

* * *

><p>Reaver and Tanya faded away in the distance, heading towards the lowering sun escaping from it's troubled shift. Dangerous eyes watched with a longing only a warrior would know. Will rolled his eyes and turned, advancing along the cliff face he was currently travelling along. Lightmon pulled at his trousers and gave him a thumbs up, feeling no need to say anything. Will nodded and his expression softened. Reaver and Tanya had opted to go after Jack straight away, choosing to leave Will to find his own way home. Will glanced at his arm, tightly bandaged to his chest to restrict movement. He wasn't exactly in a posistion to argue with them after the last few days. He also owed Reaver for getting him out a tight situation, Will rolled his eyes, stupid American.<p>

"At least we get some time off!" Lightmon chirped up as he began to bounch playfully ahead.

"You just want to see Biymon, don't you?" Will grinned evily as Lightmon turned, his cheeks turning a slight red.

"So what if I do? You want to see Sora!" Lightmon retorted. Will's eyes widened as the night they had spent together came rushing to the forefront of his mind. He ran his free hand through his hair, feeling his cheek burn slightly.

"Well, it's always nice to see a friend." Will attempted to brush off the implication.

"Yeah. Friends." Lightmon glanced at the Digidestined. Will simply raised an eyebrow before his mouth fell open. When did Lightmon get so smart? He had a point though. They did need to talk. Especially about that night. About Matt. Yamato Ishida. Digidestined of Friendship. One of the strongest known Digidestined who proved his strength during the defence of Odaiba in the Alpha incident. A strength Will no longer possessed. He pulled at his tag and crest in frustration, the chain snapping simply from the brute force. It had been years since it had lit up, the original power he held as a Guardian, an age had passed since the crest had stopped working. He'd quickly learnt to use his own power to help his partner Digivolve. The crest was still vital. It was arteficial , a replica, not a real crest. Granted to him by the God's of the Digital world so he could protect Sora and Matt. The symbol etched into the tag had faded with colour, more and more with each use. It was never meant to last longer than his original adventure. Will stopped and stared at the crest intently , his eyes studying every last little detail and scartch. It had faded colour, the metal rusted away , the cool feel of it against his skin now a painful itch. It had become a dead weight, his crest finally giving up. Lightmon no longer had the ability to go past the champion level.

He looked out across the ridge, resisting the over whelming urge to just throw it with all his might into the distance. He reered his hand back, with every intention of hurling the object into oblivion. He was convinced the item was cursed. He had waged war against his friend, his leader, travelled country after country to vanquish enemies who were just reborn. He was a hero. He'd always wanted to be a hero. He thought the crest was the perfect way to be a hero. He failed. He'd never been the hero, he never managed to grasp it. Now it was too late, his power and strength to protect was gone like the brittle metal of his tag. He sighed and brought his hand down, glancing at the crest again. Just faintly, he could see the outline of his crest, completely devoid of colour.

"Damn it." He muttered angrily. He shoved the crest in his back pocket. It was useless now. Just a sentimental trinket. He cursed himself. Who would want a physical reminder he had achieved nothing. Lightmon turned and smiled.

"We're really finished now, aren't we?" There was the tiniest hint of sadness. No more thrill of battle. No more adventures. No glory to be had.

"We are." Will smiled the tiniest of honest smiles. A tremendous weight fell from his shoulders in the same fluid motion as if a knight had lost his cape. Just for a moment, they wandered who would succedd them? Who would be next to attempt the heroics they never managed to achieve? Will grinned madly. He doubted anyone he had even helped remembered his name. He could easily slip away from the other members of D.I.R.T and simply fall into the pages of history. A peaceful place to be. Lightmon and Will approached the small brightly lit tv set. The exit from the Digital world. Will chuckled. It was a quiet exit. This was his exit from the world of the front line. His departure from the land of the heroes. The screen lit up brilliantly and quickly engulfed them and just as suddenly, the light died out completely, shutting the book on the adventures of Will and Lightmon.


	15. The Shadow Creeps Near

Etiger : Who's that?

Dowski : I've no idea...

Megablastdragon :He looks...familiar.

Novelist : I haven't been gone that long! Dowski has been gone longer than me!

Told you all I'd update soon! It's a decent length chapter too!

I think it's soon...unless I lost track of time again.

Seeing as I only got one question last time, I'll answer it here :P

No , it isn't the last you've seen of Will. As you will see later in this chapter.

This is probably the last update before christmas so I hope everyone has a great time. Consider this my christmas present to all of you .

I hope you all read, enjoy and give me a little christmas present in the form of a review!

* * *

><p>"There they are." Eva called out to the group behind her. She looked back, her hair whisping around with the wind. Tai pulled himself up onto the ledge Eva had climbed onto, Black Gatomon beside her. Alex was already there waiting.<p>

"Really wish Matt could have stayed." Alex commented. Matt had been suddenly called back to the real world, an issue with Sora. Alex silently prayed Will didn't run into him. He just had to track Will and Sora's signals that night, didn't he?

"Me too." Eva said ever so quietly. She blushed suddenly, praying the wind drowned out her voice. Tai simply cocked an eye brow and rolled his eyes.

"We'll be fine without pretty boy." Tai folded his arms and stared out across the desert of broken black rock and metal. It was as if everything had been melted and fused together in a terrible , foul smelling black subtance. It was completely devoid of colour save for just one shattered grey small structure.

"There he is." Alex said in a dry tone. A red and white blur descended downwards into the structure, the blood red cape fluttering wildly. Gallantmon, the crimson knight. The exhiled Royal Knight.

"You know we're not going to get the information easily, right?" Tai said in an exhausted tone.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked. She noticed his posture, standing proud. His eyes were darked, tired.

"He's a royal knight. They have codes and rules. He won't have given them up." Tai rubbed his face with his hand, allowing the moment of ease to wash over him.

"So what are we here for?" Eva frowned.

"I'm going to challenge him! Win the information! You ready for this buddy?" Tai grinned madly, the energy flooding back into his eyes. Agumon nodded , almost looking forward to the fight. Tai and Agumon leapt down off the ledge , landing roughly below and took off sprinting towards the structure. Alex and Eva looked at each other and sighed before following.

* * *

><p>"Hey Joe...I know you're doing me a favour but you don't need to hurt me." Will laughed slightly before whincing as pain shot through his arm. Joe frowned.<p>

"Sorry, but it's broken, you should go down to the hospital soon." Joe sat back as Will began to put back on the makeshift sling. He had immediately returned to his apartment and called Joe over.

"Thanks again, I know you're busy these days." Will said simply. He leaned back into the leather sofa wondering how long he'd be in at the local hospital. He titled his head and studied the form of Lightmon, fast asleep on the spare seat. mismatched plates and mugs adorned the wooden coffee table.

"I owe you. I was in the village you guys saved." Joe said simply, gratitude filling his voice. Will counted the plates, wondering just how much energy Lightmon had used in the last few days.

"I know. I saw you talking to Hannah. Nice girl isn't she?" Will felt his eyes shutting. It had been days since he had slept. Even longer since he had slept well. He smiled as he realised there was plenty of time for that now. He never noticed Joe's cheeks turning the tiniest shade of red.

"Yeah, she is nice." Joe said without realising as he drank from a glass. He quickly replaced the glass back on the table when he realised it hadn't been washed in sometime.

"I thought you were still thinking of trying for Mimi?" Will said quietly as he felt his eyelids go heavy. The pain medication Joe gave him began to kick in.

"Nothing was happening. Decided to just...move on." Joe said in a hushed pained voice. Will knew how that felt. To try to force yourself past something you weren't ready to deal with yet.

"It's a good idea. I already gave Hannah your number anyway." Will smirked as he heard Joe squirm in his chair and plates begin to tumble as his foot connected with the table. Lightmon gave a little grunt but remained asleep. Will peeked out of one eye, Lightmon's fur was almost completely grey now. He wasn't the only one to notice that was he?

"What? Why did you do that!" Joe fretted and placed his head in his hands.

"Thought it would be a good idea. Plus you didn't get a chance to speak to her again before everything kicked off. Girls talk you know." Will smirked. Joe looked up and exhaled heavily. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad talking to her again.

"Just what happened when you went back?" Joe asked, referring to when Will forced Trace, Hannah and Leya to go on in the desert.

"Just a complication. Should be all sorted now." Will lied. He knew there would be repercussions for Trace and Reaver. Joe nodded, choosing not to pry further. If something was going to happen, they'd help him as a team. They were in debt to him.

"I take it you've heard about Matt and Sora?" Will's eyes instantly opened. It had been a while since they had spoken. A while since the night in spain. He hadn't faced her since, or Matt.

"What happened?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"She's left him. Said she doesn't feel the same since Spain." Joe stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Saw it coming to be honest." Joe shook his head as he glanced at Will before casting his eyes down. Matt was one of his best friends, but he knew there had to be something involving Will. It would all work out, one way or another.

"You should go see her." Joe suggest bluntly. Will turned and locked eyes with Joe.

"Really?" Will's heart sped. He hadn't seen her , even spoken to her since Spain.

"Yeah she needs her friends right now." Joe stood up and twisted, clicking his back. "But you're going to the hospital first." Will frowned at the older Digidestined.

"You're no fun."

* * *

><p>Metal clashed against metal as the sound bounched all around them. Tai had been right, Gallantmon agreed to the duel. The only way they could get information. Momaru watched on, a face of stone. She watched the duel carry on, Gallantmon forced his shiled up, War Greymon's lunge diverted just enough to create the perfect opening. Thrusting forward with his lance, War Greymon twisted, the tip of the deadly lance just scratching the armour of the golden dragon warrior.<p>

"You got this!" Tai encouraged his partner on. Momaru simply watched. She'd seen Gallantmon in worse fights.

"Wouldn't it be easier if she just helped us?" Eva commented , scowling at Momaru as she folded her arms. Black Gatomon inspected her claws, wondering how long it had been since she had a good fight. Carefully, she studied the form of Neo Flamedramon who stood analysing the battle. No, she couldn't scrap with an ally.

"She can't order her partner to obey her. Gallantmon just has his rules, we have to respect that." Alex said plainly as he studied his Digivice. He frowned, the readings were worrying. Will's signature had just dropped out of sync completely. Something was very wrong.

"She can't order him, but it would help if he just talked to us." Eva sighed. Tai and Gallantmon had launched into the duel almost immediately.

"Tai could just force Gallantmon to talk. Isn't he supposed to be the leader of...all of us?" Eva glanced around, there was no where good to sit.

"This is why people respect Tai. He accomidates everyone. He's smart enough to let people choose him instead of forcing himself on others." Alex smiled as he watched Tai bounce back and forth. There had never been a Digidestined like him before. Someone who could unite people so easily. Alex wondered, has Tai even realised what his future will hold?

"People also respect power. We'd be done by now if he just let us jump in and him and wipe that knight out of the sky." Eva smirked at the idea, it had been too long since she had been in a fight. The battle lust was getting the better of her. Alex frowned.

"You're just like Will and Trace sometimes. It's worrying. You all enjoy the thrill of a good fight. It's worrying. Maybe it's linked to some psychological factor. No one normal could enjoy a battle that much." Alex trailed off as he felt a piercing cold glare. He turned and glanced at Eva, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"I'm just going...to stand over here...yeah." Alex quickly stepped away, choosing to stand by Neo Flamedramon.

"Women are scary." Alex muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Momaru declared, causing Alex's eyes to go wide. It really wasn't his day. Another crash rang out, drawing all eyes to the sky as Gallantmon crashed into the ground, War Greymon pinning him with one arm, the other drawn back ready to strike a very leathal area.

"Do you submit?" War Greymon asked, struggling to keep the knight pinned. Gallantmon kept his shiled up.

"Yes." Gallantmon stopped as War Greymon slowly removed himself. Gallantmon forced himself up, and tilted his head in respect to War greymon. Gallantmon held no grudge against his ally so there was no need to fight with his full strength.

"What do you wish to know?" Gallantmon asked with his smooth and proud voice.

"We need to find Alphamon." Tai called out. Gallantmon watched Wargreymon step back and flex the arm he had used to pin his opponent.

"His egg is currently held at the messengers-" Before Gallantmon could even finish , Tai cut in.

"It's been stolen." Tai said bluntly. Gallantmon was silent before planting his lance into the ground.

"It was only a matter of time before someone came after it." Gallantmon placed his shield against his lance and folded his arms.

"We were wondering if you knew anything." Tai approached the knight so that he was standing near the carefully placed weapons.

"Whoever stole it, is probably taking it to the temple of Olympians. There is a ritual that can be preformed that can force a Royal Knight from it's slumber. It's north of the Delta ruins. It has long since fallen into ruin, but it will still function." Gallantmon felt a chil run down his spine as he recalled the process of awakening. It was painful beyond anything else had dealt with.

"Why would someone want to awaken a knight if they've just stolen him?" Eva asked , just loud enough for Gallantmon to hear.

"There is a window, where the data of the Digimon is vunerable. Anything could be done to it." Gallantmon turned to Momaru.

"We must go with them. I must make sure Alphamon is okay. _He _will understand." Gallantmon pleaded to his partner who simply nodded. Alex looked up and frowned. He was almost certain who Gallantmon had just adressed.

"Gallantmon, how long will it take to get there?" Tai asked, something had clicked in his mind.

"Several days. I know another way that won't take so long. What is it? I know that look on your face child of courage." Gallantmon siezed his lance from the ground and in a swift motion , his shiled was ready.

"Omega Strikemon was heading north as well." Tai a hand through the back of his hair as silence fell upon the group. Alex shifted uneasily as his eyes fell across Neo Flamedramon who was grinning. Eva folded her arms but qucikly undid them as Momaru did the same thing. It was Tai who broke the silence.

"Next time we see him, it's end game. We do everything we can to stop him for good." Tai grinned madly.

"Are you sure that is a realistic goal?" Eva asked, she was aware of the power of the Strikemon species.

"Shouldn't we call for help from Will and the others?" She suggested quickly , hoping to avoid any rash ideas. Alex flinched, he already knew Will wouldn't be able to help them.

"We don't have time. We have a chance right now. If we wait, we'll lose Alphamon. It's a possibility that Omega Strikemon is the one with the egg. We can't risk giving him the chance to tamper with the data. If we wait and call for help -"

"Matt would call for help." Eva stated bluntly. Tai blinked and grinned wildly, the thrill of the adventure washing over him like a long awaited treat.

"Matt would tell us to go ahead and finish this as quickly as possibly. When events reach a cross road like this, we agree. We fight but we back each other up when it counts." Tai knew they could use Matt's help but there simply wasn't time.

"This is about us here and now. We can't just wait, we have to act. We need to act together, as a team. We've faced worse odds and come out on top, we can do it again." Tai's eyes burned with determination and a strength Eva had only seen once. She nodded, now understanding just why Tai was one of the most respected Digidestined in the world.

* * *

><p>Will quickly stepped up to the familiar brown wooden door. He had seen this door a lot more than his own front door recently. He raised up his fist ready to knock when the door suddenly opened. Sora leapt back and let out a tiny startled scream. Will blinked a few times, realising Sora had opened the door as he had gone to knock.<p>

"Uh...Hi." Will said uneasily. He shooked his head and composed himself.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked as she studied Will's arm that now sat in a pure white cast and sling. Will laughed uneasily and looked away for a second.

"Giant zombie Digimon, run in with the Royal Knights. You know how it is." Will felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head as Sora folded her arms and glared through him.

"When are you going to learn to actually take care of yourself? You're so reckless! Last time I saw you injured you almost had your foot cut off by a run away Agumon! Granted it was Tai and Trace's fault but you attract danger!" Sora eyes pierced straight through Will's wall of courage as his eyes went wide.

"But I-" He was cut off as he tried to defend himself.

"Or the time you and Alex Dowski tried to investigate the void and you nearly fell in. You're arm was burned and half your hair had been cinged off!" Sora carried on , relentlessly.

"That wasn't my-" Again, Will was cut off.

"Or the time you and Leya were testing the new Digidestined team in Canada! You were nearly encased in ice!" Will's mouth slowly began to open. This time he couldn't even form a sound, Sora simply carried on.

"Or how about when you and Trace went to the bar to play poker! You got thrown through a door when they found out he was underage! Jesse nearly killed you herself ontop of it!" Will laughed as he recalled the night in the American bar.

"It's not funny!" Will stopped laughed instantly. "How about the time you , Alex , Trace and Leya went camping? You caught fire!" Sora stopped and glared at the injured arm.

"That happens more often than you think actually-" Will smiled stupidly.

"You're more reckless than Tai and Davis combined!" Sora sighed and let her arms drop and she simply shook her head , the tiniest of smiles growing on her face.

"At least I have better hair right?" Will smirked. There was just something about when Sora became so passionate that he couldn't pull himself away from. He wouldn't leave it for a second, even if he could. Sora started to laugh and quickly the two were emersed in the sound of their own laughter , the theme tune to their memories. She quickly stepped forward and embraced Will in a tight hug. She pulled back when she heard the slightest groan of pain from Will. Will glanced down as he cleared his throat.

"I heard about you and Matt." He said simply. Sora's expression instantly fell as she wrapped her arms arond herself. Will stepped forward and placed his good hand on Sora's arm. her expression softened from his touch and the two stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Do you want to come in for some tea?" Sora asked quietly. Will smiled.

"My god, what took you so long? I haven't had tea since in a week!" Sora laughed as she closed the door as Will entered the house.

* * *

><p>"So you really think Will is up to something?" Leya asked as she turned to the Digidestined next to her.<p>

"Yeah." Trace answered quickly.

"But why?" She asked, she prayed Trace was wrong. The two were stood around the corner from Sora's house. They had been following Will, hoping he didn't notice.

"He's stronger. Not just strong, impossibly strong. So is Lightmon, I've never seen them fight so cruely or savagly. Surely you've noticed it?" Trace asked quietly. He didn't want to be right.

"I have. He enjoys fighting more. But what else is there? Maybe he's just been working out or something?" Leya tried to come up with any reason possible, but nothing seemed to fit.

" His crest has gotten darker. His Digivice's signal also has been fluxuating wildly. Lightmon's fure is also turning grey. Those are all signs of a Digidestined becoming corrupted." Trace pinched his nose and gritted his teeth.

"Do you think it could be the Nightmare world? Or Dark ocean?" Leya suggested rapidly. There was no way Will could be corrupt, he had to be controlled by something. Anything.

"I honestly don't know." Trace said weakly.

"What do we do if...he turns on us?" Leya asked, her voice quivering with worry.

"I'll fight him. I'll make sure I stop him if something happens." Trace glanced at the floor before looking at Leya. Tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes. Trace had never wanted to be wrong more before in his life.

* * *

><p>Shadows begin to creep across both worlds.<p>

The chains of light and Darkness are beginning to break.

The tools of Darkness work faster than light can prevent.

A terrible War looms on the horizion.

A creature like no other will rise through the flames.

The last guardian has fallen.

The Perfect Darkness Is Rising.


	16. Rise, Alphamon!

I apologise for the delay in updates but recently I have been sitting exams for my course in university and making a decision that will affect the future of my series and my posistion in the group of "Networks of destiny." I won't explain it here as I shall be doing a double update today but this is, without a doubt , the end of "Virus of the shadow". All shall be explained at the end of the next and final chapter.

* * *

><p>Plans were meant to work out, right? Taichi's heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. They had barely reached the alter in time. Ruins surrounded them on all sides , dark and crumbling with years gone by. Light green grass and impossibly coloured plants littered the ruins , even on the ceilings. Light clouds hung low on the horizon , the sound of the ocean and the thunderous wind working together to deafen anything nearby.<p>

"That's the alter." Gallantmon said just loud enough for Tai and Momoru to hear. Tai peeked around the corner. Infront of them lead a path that ascended into the sky , stretching away off of the cliff. At the top of the lonely platform was a large circular area with twelve rusting iron pillars, looking over the ruins proudly. In the middle was a small pedastle where a bright gold egg sat happily.

"That's Alphamon's egg!" Gallantmon shifted uneasily, restraining himself from leaping into battle.

"What's he doing?" Tai commented as Omega Strikemon, the sickly green knight, began to work on the small ancient brown device in his hand.

"Is that a Digivice?" Momoru asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"I think so." Tai said in disbelief. Omega Strikemon stepped back as a golden beam of light erupted into the sky, slowly growing larger and larger. Tai watched on, his eyes never leaving the green knight.

"Alphamon is being reborn at the mega level, this'll take time." Gallantmon trailed off.

"We have to stop him! There's a small window where Alphamon's data frame is accessiable. Anything can be done to him at that point, even changing him from foe to ally or setting him to destroy any human in sight!" Gallantmon readied his lance in anger. The idea of his former comrad being altered filled the valliant knight with rage.

"Calm down!" Tai said firmly. "Stick to the plan." Tai had formulated a quick plan on their way to the ruins. Tai and Momoru would take the most direct path and assault Omega Strikemon directly. Alex and Eva, much to his distress, would sneak around and wait to occupy the alter.

"It'll be starting...now!" Tai grinned as he watched an orange blur come into sight.

"Omega Strikemon!" It called out in a fierce shout. Omega Strikemon turned only to have a golden blur slam into him. As the small device crashed into the alter, Omega Strikemon was forced away. The two figures wrestled in the air for a short time before seperating.

"It's been a while, champion of courage." Omega Strikemon smirked and studied his opponent. Wargreymon readied himself and rushed at the green knight. Omega Strikemon turned and kicked Wargreymon out of his path but the golden dragon warrior simply turned and began to twist his body until he was nothing more than a blur surrounding by rapid wind.

"Great tornado!" The twister slammed into Omega Strikemon, and the two rocketed down into the ruiins below digging through the buildings with ease as they crumbled and collapsed all around them. Wargreymon leapt out of the attack and into clear space , gathering his bearings. Smoke and debris trailed off in two huge clouds behind him, buildings were nothing more than rubble and the ground had been torn into a mess. Just a glimmer caused Wargreymon to pop off his back pannels and create his shield in the nick of time as thousands of dark green steel tipped feathers whizzed through the air towards him. Each feather hailing down into his shield created a deafening noise like hail in a storm. Wargreymon felt one side of the shield break horribly so he twisted himself in the air and with a careful flick , sent the piece of metal flying towards the centre of the destruction. The feathers immediately stopped so Wargreymon siezed the chance and shot down , one of his drmaon killers pulled back. As he entered the cloud of dust he came face to face with Omega Strikemon, pulling his deadly green sword forward as it erupted with flame. The two attacks hit head on, Dramon Killer hitting against the dark green blade and for a second, silence followed before everything nearby was ripped apart with a devastating explosion.

"Risky move." Omega Strikemon commented as he shot out of the debris cloud, half his armour covered in ash. Wargreymon shot out of the other side, thanking his amazing timing. It wasn't a calculated move but it had worked, causing the explosion to impact on his dramon killer. His armour was shatted across his chest and the claws from his right dramon killer were shattered. He felt his helm crack, he'd taken extensive damage from one close range attack. He couldn't take anymore of those.

"We only to have last a little longer." Gallantmon glanced back at the platform, watching Alex Dowski race across to the centre. Alex studied the egg quickly and decided to leave it as it was before picking up and pocketing the device Omega Strikemon had dropped.

"What?" Tai asked, he watched Alex and Eva quickly move to defend the egg, as planned.

"Alphamon will reform soon! Omega Strikemon will lose the chance to do whatever it is he was planning." Gallantmon gripped his lance firmly, itching to strike at Omega Strikemon. Tai's eyes widened as he watched Wargreymon block Omega Strikemon's sword with his only remaining dramon killer. The sword stopped an inch before it could do any real damage. Wargreymon braced himself as the force of the attack sent him back first into the wall of a crumbling building. He didn;t have time to rest as Omega Strikemon was already upon him, his sword cutting through the house with ease. Wargreymon ducked and dived out of the way ,luckily dodging several attacks before he shot into the air.

"You're stronger!" He called out to his opponent.

"As are you." Omega Strikemon flicked his wrist, the air rapidly increasing in strength around him. Wargreymon frowned and raised his remaining dramon killer infront of him.

"This storm isn't natural...is it?" He questioned quietly. Omega Strikemon laughed for a moment. With a flick of his wrist, the building beside him shattered easily as if he were a child playing with lego.

"My strength is ever increasing." Omega Strikemon's sword erupted into a horrendos blaze of green fumes. Wargreymon backed away as he realised the storm was Omega Strikemon's mere presence. His power was so great it was affecting the world around him.

"Omega slash!" With a flick of his wrist, a warped curved pillar of surging green energy raced towards its target, obliterating everything in its path. Omega Strikemon lowered his blade and waited, watching the pillar disapate in the distance. In a blur of movement, Wargreymon was at his side, a perfectly aimed attack just an inch from its target. Omega Strikemon twisted and brought his fist down on Wargreymon's back, slamming the warrior into the ground with such force the ground sank. Armour shattered and flew off in unlimited directions.

"This ends now." Omega Strikemon slammed his foot into the warrior's chest and watched as Wargreymon vainly tried to push him off. Omega Strikemon gripped his blade in both hands as he plunged it downwards.

"No!" Omega Strikemon barely had a chance to turn and look as a red and white blur crashed into him. He felt vicious blow after blow try to dent his armour. In a second he was sent hurtling through a ruined building. Omega Strikemon bounched across the ground before righting himself and raising his blade, a pure white lance rattling against it.

"Interesting." He commented as his eyes met Gallantmon's orange orbs. In a sickly green flash, Omega Strikemon was bearing down on the knight. Gallantmon had raised his lance with a second to spare as the armoured hand of his enemy gripped it. Gallantmon felt himself being pushed back at an impossible speed, the two knights slamming thorugh building after building.

"Your strength isn't natural!" Gallantmon barked at the knight as he pulled himself to the side and let go of his lance, watching Omega Strikemon stop a short distance nearby.

"Did you really think I would spend this time waiting? Fool." Omega Strikemon extended his long metallic sickly green wings and Gallantmon watched carefully. It had been months since the Digidestined had dispatched Omega Strikemon's master but he had grown powerful in that time. Gallantmon shifted his weight, glad he still had his shield. A brush of wind shot past him. Gallantmon turned only to be met with a heavy green blade crashing into him easily cutting into his armour. In a second the blade was elsewhere tearing into him. A painful burning sensation erupted all over each time it connected. War Greymon watched on in horror as Gallantmon was assaulted over and over, each cut going deeper than the last on a brand new location. Suddenly, Gallantmon was sent airborn, a large gash imbedding itself into his shield. Gallantmon didn't even have time to recover before he was sent rocketing into the ground. The Digidestined watched in horror as Omega Strikemon stood above the two fallen Digimon , his sword beginning to ignire into a deadly green fire.

"Hey! Omega Strikemon!" All eyes turned to Alex as he stood on the platform, his face plastered with a cocky smile. Tai's eyes scanned the area, the golden light all but gone. They had been so focussed on the battle they had forgotten about the situation with the egg.

"Heads up." Alex smirked and began to race down the path. Omega Strikemon thought nothing of it and began to bring his arm down to unleash the horrendous attack only for his arm to be caught in a death like grip. A fist crashed into the helm of Omega Strikemon sending the green knight spiralling down into a building. All eyes turned to the Digimon that now hovered in the sky. Impressive black armour with golden digital code and a royal blue cape flowing out behind him. An aura of authority and restrained destruction power. His amber eyes fell on Gallantmon below who was trying to stand despite his injuries. He studied his surroundings and noticed where he was and what was happening. The Digidestined had helped him , along with an old ally. He could feel the smooth air slowly wrap around him, the feel of data corsing through the world and feeling of being whole again. Alphamon , leader of the Royal Knights had returned. He could the horrid aura of darkness nearby pulling itself from the rubble nearby. Alphamon wasted no time and leapt straight into the action, moving at an impossible speed. Omega Strikemon responded and the two began to exchange blows. Alphamon easily dodged the basic attacks and stayed close before suddenly throwing his fist into the torso of Omega Strikemon, sending him into the ground as a blur.

"I met your master once. I wasn't much impressed with him either." Alphamon immediately threw himself back into the assault.

"Why is he helping us?" Tai asked, suddenly aware of how strong some of the Royal Knights could truly be. Alex skidded to a halt alongside Tai and Momaru and quickly pulled them up.

"We've gotta go, now!" Alex practically screamed.

"What?" Tai asked, failing to sense the tone of panic.

"Just before Alphamon took off, he told us Omega Strikemon had reinforcements coming, you can see them from the platform. He wants us to leave and he'll follow shortly." Tai looked back, watching War Greymon and Gallantmon practically being thrown towards them. Alphamon nodded in Tai's direction before becoming a blur again. Tai gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, this was the best chance they had to stop Omega Strikemon. His anger flared and rage corsed through him. Eva placed her hand on Tai's arm and he turned slightly.

"Fine, but if he doesn't follow I'm coming back for him!" Tai turned and began to run alongside his partner and friends . He took one quick look back and saw Alphamon slam a strange looking Digimon into the ground.

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed since Alphamon returned. Nothing major had happened. Omega Strikemon had vanished. All members of D.I.R.T were currently in Odaiba, waiting for anything to happen. Peace never lasted.<p>

"So Alphamon is speaking with the sovereigns?" Will asked as he set down a plain white cup on the small wooden table. Alex Dowski sat across from him at the outdoor cafe and nodded.

"Yeah. He's catching up on what he's missed." Alex took a sip from his cup, enjoying the warm beverage.

"They're also talking about you." Alex said bluntly. Will frowned.

"About my crest. Right?" Will smirked. It had been the most peaceful few weeks of his life. No wars, no combat, no stress. Just easy going fun.

"Your crest is done, isn't it? It doesn't work anymore." Alex had observed Will's crest for years, even before he met the Digidestined in person.

"Not quite." Will said quietly. Alex raised an eyebrow. Will set his cup down , knowing Alex wanted the explanation. There was no reason to hide things from Alex, he always found out sooner or later anyway.

"The original Guardian crests are made from two of the originals. As you know, mine is love and you ever noticed that my crest only glowed red?" Will asked , thinking back to the time his crest had activated for the first time. Alex nodded and sat back in his chair.

"That's because I was mor attuned for the crest of love. I've never managed to get the other half of my crest to glow, otherwise it would be blue and red. Essentially, I only used half the power of my crest." Alex leaned forward.

"So..Lightmon and all his Digivolutions have only been half as strong as they should have been?" Alex asked in a serious tone. Will was unrivaled as he was, nevermind if he was twice as powerful.

"Why not just tap into the crest of friendship then?" Millions of possibilities began to swarm Alex's mind.

"I damaged it." Will didn't pause to wait for Alex to ask another question. "By only using the love aspect of my crest, I depeleted the crest of friendshid. My crest is also completely drained, there's nothing left to it. Besides, if I activated the crest of friendship, Lightmon might get weird new forms or cause more trouble. Activating my crest now could cause a lot of problems." Alex nodded, even he couldn't completely understand how the Guardian crests would react in that situation.

"It's drained because you split your crest, three times." Alex folded his arms. Will smirked, he knew Alex would pick up on it.

"I did. I gave a part to Davis, T.K and Kari. Something's coming in the future, something I won't be able to help you stand agains't. You'll need their help more than ever then." Will felt a strange tightening of his chest, a fog creeping up his lungs and throat as the colours around him seemed to darken. Pain surged through one of his arms as he gripped the edge of the table to ignore it.

"Did you bring it?" He asked Alex quickly as he felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his head. Alex sighed and placed a small wooden box on the table before sliding it over. Will flipped it open, to a normal person it appeared to be a small white memory stick with a symbol on it. The symbol was his crest. This was a D-core. A weapon they had used to help their Digimon Digivolve past the Mega level to defeat Alpha Strikemon.

"I hope you know what you're doing with that." Alex said bitterly. He had taken the liberty of storing the three they had used on his isle. Will stared at it, remembering the immense power it contained.

"It's just a safety precaution. Don't worry." Will picked up the small box and placed it inside his black jacket. The pain subsided and he released his grip on the table. Alex stood nodded towards Will. Will nodded back and reached for the cup again.

"Good seeing you again Alex." Will said quietly.

"You should come by D.I.R.T sometime. The others don't know you've left. You should at least say hi to them." Alex said quickly before he left, heading towards the D.I.R.T headquaters.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Will muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>Alex and Izzy stared and examined the strange Digivice Alex had stolen from Omega Strikemon. They had been exmaining it ever since they got it. It hadn't left the dimly lit lab of the D.I.R.T warehouse. Alex glanced around , it could hardly be called a lab. A few tables and two or three computers that dotted the area. Izzy sighed and stood up.<p>

"I'm going to get some coffee." Izzy announched. Alex nodded and picked up the Digivice again. It was clearly ancient. It was dark brown and retangular. It had a large black screen with a grey cage around the edges. A small keyring fell off the side , its colour fading with use. He turned it over in his hand, it was rough to the touch with a dark red almost bloody brown stain to the casing. He noticed a symbol on the back, he had assumed it was a crest or a symbol. It was three claw marks in the shape of a star. It seemed so familiar yet so unusual.

"Evening." Alex craned his head as Trace walked in, dropping his bag on the floor before collapsing onto a sofa. Alex rolled his eyes.

"How was Wales? Is Chris' training coming along well?" Alex asked. Will and Trace had bumped into a new team of Digidestined in Wales and had gotten caught up in a conflict with them. The conflict had damaged the actual landscape of Wales and caused quite a bit of destruction but they had noticed something. Chris was a born leader and his team were strong but untrained. They decided they'd travel over and train them when they could.

"He's formidable. His team recently faced off with some dark Digidestined. Will was supposed to be training him this week, tactics and so on." Trace felt his eyes falling shut.

"Strange. Will isn't the type to blow off a team of Digidestined like that." Alex lied. He knew why he had done it. The issues with his crest prevented him from being formidable in battle.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Trace rolled and stared at the ceiling. He knew something was up with Will. He was going to find out sooner or later. Trace sighed and rolled over, deciding to grab some coffee. As he passed by Alex he saw what he was holding and his heart froze.

"Where did you get that?" Trace asked, his voice low and unsure. Alex glanced up at him as he turned the Digivice.

"Stole it off Omega Strikemon, why?" Alex studied the symbolson the back again. Trace knew the symbol, more than knew it. He'd seen it everywhere for years.

"That's my fathers Digivice."


	17. The Final Night The Champion Falls

Welcome to the final chapter of "Virus of the shadow". All I will say right now is thank you for the continued support through this story and the series from the beginning of "Trial and error". I would also like to apologise to the writers who submitted Oc's to me but never appeared.

* * *

><p>They had been allies once, had they not? No, they were more. They were friends. Will stood across the street from a small bar , studying the people inside. He recognised each other. Taichi Kamiya's insane hair as he moved carefully from the bar to the table with two drinks. One for himself, the other for Sora. Mimi, her bright pink hair bounching with the slightest movement , glared at Tai and complained at the lack of drinks for her. Joe carefully moves his way from his seat, heading to the bar. Will can already tell, Joe's going to buy her a drink. Sora glances at her phone, probably expecting a message from him. She'd complain if she knew he was stood across the street in the dark alley, watching them. He wanted to join them but felt compelled to watch. His body had become stiff, refusing to move forward. His vision was becomming blurry over time. His heartbeat was getting slower. There was a voice in his head now, it was loud. So loud it echoed . He couldn't understand it but he knew he didn't want too. Will placed a hand over his face and groaned in agony.<p>

"You're not joining them?" Will turned and growled at the voice. Trace was walking slowly up the alley towards Will. Will glared and slowly lowered his hand as he turned back to the bar. Trace studied the older Digidestined. Black trousers , perfect black leather shoes , a crisp white shirt with the top buttons undone and a long black wool coat with the sleeves rolled up. Will looked eerily like a mix of his old guardian uniform and David, his old team leader.

"Thought you always liked a quiet drink with the Digidestined." Trace asked carefully. Will said nothing, trying to focus his thoughts. He could see Yolei screaming at Davis, probably something about stealing some of her drink. That voice was so loud. What was it saying? Was it even in English?

"Come on why don't we join them?" Trace placed a hand on Will's shoulder causing him to turn violently.

"Why are you being so loud!" Will glared at Trace as he lunged forward, his hand folded into the perfect fist. Trace stepped away from it but Will didn't wait and rushed forward striking a blow into Trace's ribs before almost immediately throwing a devastatingly hard punch into Trace's jaw. Trace flew back crashing into bins and whatever rubbish had been left in the dark alley. Two hits. He'd never felt such force behind an attack from anything before. Trace looked up at Will who was stood deadly still, his frame trembling and fists clenched so tightly his knuckles had gone bone white.

"What's wrong with you?" Trace spat out. "You're betraying us! Aren't you!" Trace yelled out as he felt everything going black, the last thing he saw before everything faded was Will sprinting down the street.

It was wrong. All of it was so wrong. That shouldn't have happened. Will kept running, not taking notice of where he was going. He just had to keep moving, nothing could be allowed to stop him. He had to get away now. He had to escape. Without even noticing , Will nearly knocked a younger girl to the floor.

"Hey Will! Where are you going?" With the slightest turn of his head he saw Leya balance herself. He wanted to go over say hi and hug her but no ,he had to keep running. Leya watched him race away in the distance, further into the dark city.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked in a perplexed tone. Her Digivice began to beep in a short burst of two jolts of noice. Her heart jumped, that was the code Alex and Izzy had installed on their Digivices for the members of D.I.R.T to use if they were in trouble. Leya stared at the screen, the signal was only down the road. She tore off in the opposite direction Will had just come. It took her no time at atll to get to where the signal was coming from and as she turned into the alley she found Tai and Matt, already kneeling down besides a winded Trace.

"What happened?" Leya said as she skidded to a halt. Matt looked up at her and quickly back to Trace. He took a few deep breathes before finally managing to get out a few words.

"It's Will. He's betrayed us."

* * *

><p>Somehow, he'd made it to the Digital world. He had no idea where he was, just a grassy field. Somehow, Lightmon was there with him. This was all wrong. Lightmon's fur was so dark and rough , his eyes now just a pool of red. He stood there, obediently. Not uttering a single world. The pain was so bad now. The voice was blocking everything out. Will clutched his head in sheer agony as he collapsed to his knees. His body was beginning to lock up, all thoughts being pushed away and destroyed. He could barely see now, everything was nothing more than dark blurs. Finally, he could understand the voice. It was so loud, so dark and malicious he could hear it clearly.<p>

"Use it!" It urged him. His arm stretched out, clutching the familiar D-core in his right hand. He wasn't moving his arm, it wasn't him. Something else, something was making him do it. He felt everything slipped away from him as if it was slowly being pulled away. It was as if he was being slowly extracted from his own body. His heart beat slowed to just one defeaning beat and with a crack, it stopped. The last thing he felt was his body falling sideways. He never felt the impact upon the soft grass.

* * *

><p>Long, painful days had passed since Will had vanished. Alex Dowski stared a large map of the contient the Isle currently occupied. One of the main features of his crest was he had control of the Isle of creation. A large island he could manipulate place anyway. Essentially a moving fortress. He'd scanned a large amount of the Digital world and the real world but Will's signal was missing completely. It was as if his Digivice had been destroyed or his signal had died. Alex sighed in utter frustration. He'd been sent out to monitor activity on the south continent. On the map before him , there were several black crosses indicating sites of large battles and mass destruction. In seven days, five towns and two major settlements had been wiped from existence of the Digital world. He'd visited them all but there was no trace of anything. Battles, debris, data, all of it gone. He'd find maybe a small piece of a house or in one case , a decapitated statue. Something clattered down the corridor from his office.<p>

"Neo, you around?" He called out to his partner. Silence. Alex shook his head, sometimes weird things went on with the isle. Taichi had often called it haunted. Alex laughed at the memory. An explosion rang out , shaking the entire building knocking Alex off his feet. As he rose, smoke billowed into his office, the corridor had been completely destroyed. Nothing was left. He could see NeoFlamedramon being pinned to a wall by the neck by a large lumbering Knight. Yellow eyes. Eerie, dark terrifying yellow eyes glowed from the knights helm. He knew them too well. The sound of equal footsteps echoed in the distorted silence as a figure walked towards Alex slowly. Alex barely had time to pick himself up. One hit from the figure and he crashed into a table behind him. A chill of fear raced Alex's entire body. This was eeriely familiar of the last attack on the isle. Before Alex could react, the figure had him pinned agains't the wall.

"Will? What the hell are you doing?" Alex managed to shout despite what was before him. He looked rough, cuts on his cheek, a bloodied shirt , dark shaggy untidy hair and lifeless eyes. He was strong too. Too strong. He said nothing and just held Alex against one of the few remaining walls.

"Where is your vault?" Will's voice was harsh and deep. It was rough and had a deadly edge to it. Alex's eyes widened in fear. No one knew about the vault except him.

"What?" Alex asked in quiet fear.

"Your vault. Where is it? I know what you have in it. Tell me!" Alex felt the pressure on his neck increase as Will leaned in. Why was he doing this? Alex struggled to breath as Will applied more and more pressure.

"North west corner of the isle." Alex muttered. He couldn't die. Not now. Will suddenly dropped his head and the pressure on Alex's neck lightened. Now silence fell again. Will looked up, very slowly and Alex's entire frame froze. Will's eyes were dark and dangerous, almost like a pool of darkness. Alex remembered these eyes from the night he died. They were the same. The exact same.

"I'd kill you again, but it's no fun if you don't remember it." A voice came out of Will's mouth that was pure evil. It was as if it was a mix of hatred and posion had fused with darkness. It was the voice of the Demon god. Alpha Strikemon. Alex's heart sped and threatened to break his chest. Will let go of Alex's neck but before he fell to the floor, he grabbed Alex's jacket and began to drag him.

"You're going to escort me to the vault." Alex struggled to get free as Will dragged him away into the debris cloud, towards the glowing yellow eyes of the Knight.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the dark of the Digital sky, two orbs of golden light race across the stars. Their target is simple and easy to find. They're racing across the sky at impossible speeds, growing brighter and brighter as they get closer. They skim the surface of their target, carving away at the earth before impacting , destroying a huge mass of land. Smoke and debris rise from the craters of the destructive light. The light simply fades away, leaving almost nothing behind. The lights had found their target.<p>

"We're back."

_The Dark Infestation has begun._

* * *

><p>I had planned to write "Virus of the shadow" for a long time to come and finish it around the summer but I'll be hoenst, I've found myself becomming annoyed and frustrated with it. I stopped enjoying writing this and uni work took over and it came to the point where I felt I needed to finish "Virus of the shadow". All the main points are still included so you still get the full story. I hope you've all enjoyed the story and enjoyed the ride because I've loved writing this but for now , I feel it's time for the series to come to an end. If you wish to read more of this series, please refer to the other writers of "Networks of destiny" who are Etiger1995, Megablastdragon and Dowski.<p>

Got ya.

I'm only getting started. I am currently writing a new series which takes place right after this chapter. It's going to be one long continous story that doesn't stop till I finish my time line of events. This means I will be combining five stories into one long project here on the site and it will be updated often, even with small filler chapters.

The story of Will and Lightmon will be finished one day but that day is not today. Today is the end of the triology that brought together myself and the other writers to form "Networks of destiny". To all the writers who submitted Oc's ,please submit your Oc again to the new series and they will be used.

For now, I thank you for your patience. Keep an eye out over the next week for the direct sequal, the new project :

"Networks Of Destiny : ReWired."


End file.
